Yojimbos & cie
by Keikoku-sama
Summary: que faire lorsqu'on doit gagner sa croûte et qu'on ne sait que se battre, réponse : on ouvre un bureau d'escortes Voici la preuve que quand Yuan veut monter un business, il le fait pas à moitié. Chapitre 6
1. le business du siècle

**Bien, alors mesdames et messieurs, voici le début ma première vrai fic au long cours (enfin fic au long cours... vous allez voir, le principe est particulier)**

**J'ai commencé cette fic avant la sortie du tome 38, à une époque où il était encore dans les plans de la famille An de quitter la terre Mibue et où Tenguland n'existait pas encore, donc cela explique la situation de départ : surcharge de la baraque d'Anri suite à l'emménagement de ses frères et soeurs**

**Disclaimer : Samourai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas, mais je reste actionnaire majoritaire de la ''An company'' qui détient le bureau d'escorte (vous aller comprendre)**

Toute la famille était réunie, depuis Julian, le père, jusqu'à Keikoku le fils adoptif, en passant par tous les innombrables membres de la fratrie. Anri avait réuni tout le monde afin de mettre au clair calmement un tout petit point qui le chiffonnait sur la vie dans la petite communauté.

-Écoutez moi tous! Lança t-il pour imposer le silence. Maman m'avait envoyé chez les humains pour pouvoir vous offrir un point de chute en cas de problèmes en terre Mibu, c'est vrai, mais là vraiment ça ne peut plus durer! On est vingt-trois à se partager la maison, dont seulement deux qui gagnent la croûte de tout le monde, il va vraiment falloir que ça change et que vous arrêtiez de jouer les parasites!

Un murmure se répandit dans la salle qui était jusque là restée calme durant le réquisitoire, puis une voix au ton mélodramatique commença à s'élever.

-C'est comme ça qu'on t'as élevé ta mère et moi! Tu traites ta propre famille de parasites, tu devrais...

-PAPA! Le fit il taire. J'ai onze gosses à nourrir je te ferais remarquer, et si je dois, en plus, continuer à vous offrir le gîte et le couvert gratuitement, ça va devenir sérieusement compliqué de joindre les deux bouts!

-En même temps Anri-nii-san, fit remarquer une petite voix féminine, on a toujours eu des problèmes d'argent, on a l'habitude, non?

L'homme aux cheveux argentés soupira ; l'éternel optimisme familial était ce qu'il redoutait le plus dans cette histoire, cette façon de dire ''on se débrouillera'' dans les situations les plus désespérées était une force de la famille An, mais économiquement parlant elle les menait à la ruine, et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à le voir.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Malian, les problèmes sont ici d'un tout autre niveau qu'à la maison : on n'a plus le salaire et les avantages qu'apportait le fait de compter un des Quatre Sages dans la famille. À ce rythme là, d'ici trois mois, je ne pourrais plus vendre de gâteaux de vipère, parce qu'on aura dû tous les manger pour survivre.

À cet instant, Anri remarqua une chose, au cours de sa dernière réplique, tout le monde s'était tu.

-Tu...tu peux répéter la fin de ce que tu viens de dire Anri? Demanda un Yulian qui semblait en proie à une horrible terreur, comme d'ailleurs tout le monde dans la pièce.

-J'ai dit que si on ne faisait rien, on devrait bientôt manger les réserves de gâteaux de vipère. Pourq...

La fin de sa phrase fût étouffée par le brouhaha qui se leva, brouhaha dont l'ex-garde de Muramasa perçut quelques bribes.

-C'est catastrophique!

-La situation est donc si grave?

-Il faut faire quelque chose!

-T'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour gagner de l'argent

Quoiqu'un peu surpris par leur prise de conscience soudaine, Anri remercia les Kamis d'avoir soudainement rendu ses frères et soeurs sensibles à ses arguments.

Le bruit d'une personne frappant dans ses mains ramena rapidement le silence tout en attirant l'attention vers son auteur : à savoir Yuan.

-On a compris Anri, faut qu'on se trouve du boulot. Et je viens d'avoir une idée pour assurer notre subsistance qui, je pense, plaira à tous!

Yuan marqua une pause, il était maintenant le centre d'une foule de regards très intéressés.

-Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment, la seule chose c'est que je vais avoir besoin d'une dizaine de jours pour mettre mon idée à exécution. Tu peux bien les supporter encore ce temps là frangin, non!

Anri hésita, il avait peut être un peu perdu de sa capacité à interpréter les expressions de son frère aveugle, mais de toute évidence, à voir son sourire et le mystère qu'il faisait autour de son projet, il préparait un coup fumant.

Malheureusement, vu la situation, il ne pouvait refuser.

-C'est d'accord Yuan, je te laisse dix jours pour mettre ton projet sur pied.

-Parfait! Alors à dans dix jours! Je vous promet que je vous rapporte l'affaire du siècle! Lança t'il.

Non, vraiment, voir Yuan partir avec une mine aussi réjouie... Ça ne le rassurait vraiment pas! Mais il décida de ne pas y penser, son frère cadet n'était plus un enfant, il se faisait sans doute du souci pour rien.

Par contre, il y avait une chose qui l'intriguait toujours.

-Dites, au fait, c'est vraiment l'état de mon stock de gâteau qui vous a décidé à changer d'avis? Questionna-t-il.

-Ben non! Répondit la voix lasse de Keikoku. C'est juste que...

Anri ne sut jamais ce que le disciple de son petit frère s'apprêtait à dire car au même instant les quintuplés s'étaient jetés sur lui avant de répondre à sa place avec un sourire hypocrite et un parfait ensemble.

-Bien sur nii-san, ce serait dommage que tes bons gâteaux ne puissent être vendus!

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se doutait bien que ses frères lui cachaient quelque chose.

Mais bon, quelle importance.

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, aux aurores.

-DEBOUT LÀ DEDANS!

Yuan avait prévu ce coup là depuis quelques jours, quel plaisir, (certes malsain, mais oh combien jouissif) de pourrir le sommeil de ses frères et soeurs à son retour.

Malheureusement, lui tomba dessus une réponse encore plus tonitruante et à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-YUAN! ÇA VA PAS DE GUEULER COMME ÇA! T'AS RÉVEILLÉ LES ENFANTS, CRÉTIN! Beugla une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de son ainé.

C'est vrai qu'Anri et Asuka avait un sacré paquet de marmots en bas âge, au fond heureusement qu'il était juste venu chercher son père, Angelica, Anna, les quintuplés et son crétin de disciple pour leur montrer l'aboutissement de son projet ; Anri ne pouvait sans doute plus quitter la maison tant que les gamins ne se seraient pas rendormi, mais si lui même avait dû y rentrer il ne serait certainement pas ressorti vivant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une rue de Kyoto.

Après un peu de marche à pied (à peine quelques kilomètres depuis Kurayama, juste de quoi tirer des plaintes déchirantes à Lilian et Malian, dont les pieds étaient désormais couverts d'ampoules) Yuan avait enfin fini de mener sa famille, y compris Anri qui avait réussi à calmer ses enfants rapidement et tenait à juger le travail de son cadet, là où il le voulait.

-Et voilà! S'écria t'il en désignant d'un geste théâtral le bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrétés.

Un lourd silence se fit entendre, faisant comprendre à Yuan que son effet était complètement loupé.

-Et alors quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a ce bâtiment? C'est un bureau d'escortes, et alors? Questionna Angelica, suspicieuse.

C'est bien ce qui lui avait semblé, ils n'avaient pas compris.

-C'est pas un bureau d'escorte, c'est notre bureau d'escorte!

Cette fois les réactions furent un petit peu plus satisfaisantes, il pouvait sentir la surprise et la curiosité du reste du groupe.

Ce fut Anna qui brisa la première le silence.

-Tu peux répéter Yuan?

-C'est notre bureau d'escorte! C'était ça mon idée, qu'on monte un business de gardes du corps, récupération, etc... Du mercenariat, quoi!

Le silence était toujours de mise, l'ex-sage commença à se demander si il n'avait pas fait une connerie.

-Je veux dire. Continua t-il en sentant des sueurs froides lui venir à l'idée d'avoir bientôt à faire au mécontentement d'Anna et Anri. On est tous des guerriers d'élite. J'ai...j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait vivre de notre sabre... ça vous plaît pas?

Ce fut Kilian qui répondit.

-Ben, si, c'est terrible comme idée, mais c'est juste que...

-Où est ce que tu as trouvé les sous pour acheter ce bâtiment? Demanda sèchement son frère ainé. Ça a du coûter une fortune, sans parler que pour un bureau d'escortes, je suppose que tu as aussi dû investir dans des chevaux.

L'aveugle sentit un intense soulagement à cette question.

-Ah ça! J'ai juste emprunté...disons...quelques briques à un ami!

* * *

À des kilomètres de là, en terre Mibu.

Un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs était assis sur l'un des mur d'or de la ville basse, partiellement détruit, en train de lire une lettre.

''Cher Shinrei

Pardon d'avoir dû endommager l'un des murs de la ville basse, malheureusement j'avais grandement besoin de liquidités. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te rembourserais pierre par pierre.

Salut!

PS : ton petit frère se porte bien (oui, je suis sûr que tu t'inquiétais)

Yuan, Ex-Sage du clan Mibu.''

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI! Explosa intérieurement le maître de l'eau. ILS SONT AUSSI ATTEINTS L'UN QUE L'AUTRE, LE MAÎTRE ET LE DISCIPLE! »

* * *

Retour à Kyoto, où Yuan fait visiter les lieux aux nouveaux mercenaires

-...À côté de la salle d'armes, il y a une pièce qui ne demande qu'à être aménagée pour permettre à papa de s'occuper du matériel, ici, dit-il en désignant une petite pièce sombre, on peut entreposer les archives : fiches de nos clients, contrats, et caetera...

Angelica se permit de l'interrompre

-Et qui s'occupera des archives et de toute la partie gestion? Il faudrait y penser.

-J'y ait déjà pensé, répondit Yuan avant de se tourner vers l'aînée de ses soeurs, Anna, si je ne m'abuse, le combat c'est pas ta tasse de thé, en revanche tu sais bien gérer que ce soit un budget ou une équipe. Pour ma part je me chargerais d'entrainer les jeunes pour leurs missions. À nous deux on devrait pouvoir faire tourner la boutique, non.

L'argumentation semblait convaincre tout le monde et il fut rapidement décidé que lui et Anna s'occuperaient de la gestion.

Une fois le tour du propriétaire terminé. Yuan questionna son frère ainé.

-Alors Anri, qu'est ce que tu en penses?

L'autre lui répondit avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi me poser la question? Les quintuplés, Anna et ton disciple ont déjà accepté...

-...Quoique pour ce dernier, j'ai des doutes quand au fait qu'il ait compris ce qu'il acceptait! Fit remarquer Yuan, avec un éclat de rire dans la voix.

-...Angelica et Anthony ne le disent pas, mais je pense que l'idée les enthousiasme aussi, quand à papa, il est tout fou à l'idée qu'on monte un business de famille. L'idée est déjà adoptée par tous et même moi je me dis que vu le travail que tu as fourni dans ce projet. Ça ne peut que marcher.

Finalement, il prit l'épaule de son frère.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bienvenue dans le monde du business Yuan!

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'ensemble de ses frères et soeurs.

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si les affaires tournent pas fort au début, je suis toujours là pour vous soutenir moralement et vous apporter des gâteaux...

Un silence à couper au couteau tomba sur l'assemblée, bientôt suivi par une effervescence et une tempête de réponses hors normes.

-Tu n'est pas obligé! On sait que ces gâteaux sont ta façon de gagner ton pain! S'empressa de dire l'un des jumeaux

-Oui! Et puis comme Malian et moi on est au régime, on ne pourra pas leur faire honneur! Rajouta Lilian.

-D'ailleurs à propos de régime, moi aussi je comptais m'y mettre! Surenchérit Elian

Anri observa sa fratrie avec une moue surprise : pourquoi refusaient-ils toujours ses gâteaux? S'ils ne les aimaient vraiment pas, il le lui aurait dit afin qu'il les perfectionnent. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas.

L'ouverture du ''Bureau d'escorte An : missions de protection et de récupération'', eut lieu le lendemain, peu de temps après il acquérait dans le métier la réputation d'être l'antre d'un groupe aussi petit qu'efficace et hors normes.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire!

**Vàla, fin du premier chap, le prochain sera le début de leur première vrai mission!**

**Maintenant parlons du principe de cette fic : étant donné que la création de persos secondaires en quantités semi-industrielles n'est pas mon fort, je vais mettre mes gentils lecteurs à contribution, vous serez invités à me faire part de vos idées pour mes missions, en clair les clients c'est vous, à vous de me fournir du boulot (et des clients, chaque proposition de mission doit être accompagnée du descriptif de votre ''avatar qui me fournit la mission'').**

**bon, je commence mal, la boite à idées commence fermée puisqu'entre mes idées perso et celles de Chibi Yuya et Nanamy, j'ai 4 missions à écrire, donc du boulot en perspective...**


	2. Premières missions

**Et non, cette fic n'est pas morte, à dire vrai j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 4 d'écrit depuis longtemps mais j'en suis moyennement satisfait et j'avance pas dans le 5.... Bref tout ça pour dire que je me suis finalement décidé à vous poster ça (sans quoi vous l'auriez pas eu avant longtemps^^).**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**_Disclaimer_ : les personnages de SDK ne sont pas à moi, le clan Yôko non plus (mais Kaoru et Makoto sont rien qu'à moi par contre^^).**

**Yojimbos et Compagnie, chapitre 2 : première mission.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le bureau était ouvert et que les anciens guerriers mibus remplissaient leurs missions dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Enfin, presque, car ils n'étaient pas, loin s'en faut, les seuls sur le marché, et le caractère récent de leur entreprise ne leur garantissait pour le moment que des contrats inintéressants et surtout, beaucoup plus grave selon Yuan, payés au lance pierre.

Cette situation provoquait une certaine tension au sein du bureau, les plus jeunes étant en manque d'activité, les aînés sur les nerfs à cause des factures qu'on pouvait à peine payer.

_-Mission d'encaissement!_ Lut Yulian en recevant l'ordre de mission de son équipe (composée de lui même, de son jumeau Kilian et de sa sœur Malian). _Même pas le droit de se battre sérieusement, uniquement de la menace. Pfff! Tu parles, c'est super nase comme mission, Yuan-nii-san, t'as rien d'autre à me proposer!_

-_Bien sûr que non_, répondit ce dernier avec humeur, _sinon je te le filerais, ne serait-ce que pour que tu arrêtes de geindre! C'est pas moi qui choisit les missions qui nous tombent dessus et on n'est pas vraiment en position de faire la fine bouche._

Le petit groupe quitta les lieux en ronchonnant après le manque d'action. La tête blonde aux mèches emmêlées d'Anna sortit de la section administrative pour sermonner gentiment son frère.

-_Soit pas trop dur avec eux Yuan. Après tout_, fit-elle remarquer, _c'est vrai que lorsqu'ils ont accepté de travailler ici il était question de boulot plus palpitant que ce qu'on leur fait faire actuellement._

_-Raah. J'en ai marre que vous me mettiez tous ça sur le dos. J'y peux quelque chose si une petite société comme la nôtre n'attire pas beaucoup de gros clients. Crois moi je préférerais qu'on ai des missions qui chiffrent plus, et en plus grand nombre._

Comme pour répondre à cette prière, la voix de Yulian se fit entendre depuis l'entrée, indiquant que des clients, apparemment riches, arrivaient.

Les clients en question étaient deux : une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux noirs vêtue d'un kimono aux vives couleurs automnales : oranges flamboyants, rouge sang et jaune soleil semblant dessiner un motif complexe de flammes. On eut dit une ancienne représentation d'Amaterasu Omikami, la déesse solaire. Le second était un homme puissamment bâti dont la mine revêche était accentuée par une fine moustache et un bouc noir, son armure d'un rouge sombre et sa coiffure achevaient de lui donner l'allure d'une caricature d'officier militaire. Yulian ne s'était pas trompé en les annonçant, de toute évidence ils avaient à faire à une noble dame et à son garde du corps (voir le chef de sa garde).

La première pensée d' Anna en les voyant fut que la famille de cette femme devait être cousue d'or, même chez les nobles mibus, comme eux mêmes l'étaient avant la disgrâce de leur mère, un kimono aussi somptueux était rare.

_-Bienvenus chers clients!_ S'écria Yuan, un grand sourire commercial effaçant sa mauvaise humeur d'il y a peu. _En quoi pouvons nous vous être utiles?_

Le soldat tiqua en voyant le grave manque de politesse de ce dernier, mais expliqua malgré tout l'affaire qui l'amenait.

_-Nous avons besoin de vingts hommes suffisamment expérimentés pour une mission d'escorte, pouvez vous nous fournir cela?_ Demanda le moustachu d'un ton sec.

-_Euh... quantitativement parlant, non, vingts hommes ça risque d'être difficile à trouver._ Avoua t'il, une grimace de gène effaçant son sourire. _Mais!_ Se rattrapa t-il. _Je vous assure que ceux que j'aurais à vous proposer sont suffisamment expérimentés et adroits l'arme à la main pour remplacer une armée! Vous pourrez vérifier_

_-Nous verrons cela! Nous avons besoin d'une escorte efficace pour un voyage, aller et retour, jusqu'à la région de Gosen!_

Le bruit d'un tiroir caisse retentit dans l'esprit de Yuan, une mission d' escorte de nobles jusqu'à Gosen, qui plus est un aller-retour, il y avait moyen de se faire beaucoup d'argent.

Et justement...

_-La somme sera payée en deux fois : 20 ryôs maintenant, 40 autres à notre retour._ Continua l'homme de son ton de militaire.

Yuan faillit faire une attaque. il pensait bien se faire des sous avec cette affaire, mais pas à ce point là!

_-Tenez! Signez là, là et là!_ Débita t-il rapidement en sortant de nulle part un contrat déjà rempli.

Il fut arrêté dans son geste par sa sœur.

_-60 ryôs pour une mission d' escorte, fût elle jusqu'à Gosen,_ résuma t-elle, suspicieuse...._Excusez moi mais elle est où l' entour loupe!_

C'est la jeune femme, restée muette jusqu'à présent, qui répondit à la question.

_-En fait l'escorte devra me protéger moi et une de mes cousines, qui se rend là bas pour épouser un seigneur des environs..._

_-Et...._ Questionna Anna.

_-...Elle nous a rejoint ce matin. Elle avait quitté le fief de notre clan avec cinquante hommes... Et quinze ont été dévorés par les Yama Inu sur la route._

Anna fixa les deux personnes avec des yeux ronds tandis que Yuan se retenait de rire en entendant l'étrange nouvelle.

_-Des... Yama Inu!_ Finit par prononcer la jeune femme blonde. _Vous vous fichez de moi?_

Le garde tiqua en voyant que l'on manquait une nouvelle fois de respect à sa maîtresse, mais celle ci le rappela à l'ordre avant de lui ordonner :

_-Allez chercher la tête, Makoto!_

Le dénommé Makoto s'éclipsa, laissant les deux Mibu avec l'étrange jeune femme qui reprit la parole.

_-Les autres bureaux d'escorte aussi ont pensé que je délirais, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur montre..._

Le soldat revint, encombré par un gros paquet enveloppé dans un tissu rouge qu'il étala sur la table de l'accueil.

_-...Ceci!_

Le contenu du paquet semblait être (non, était) une tête de loup... mais un loup à la fourrure gris-bleu et qui aurait eu la taille d'un veau!

_-...C'est la tête de l'une des créatures qui ont attaqué ma cousine et son escorte, c'est une meute entière de ces choses qui leur est tombé dessus! Vous me croyez maintenant?_

Un long silence suivit cette question rhétorique, avant que Yuan, soudain beaucoup plus grave, ne reprenne la parole.

_-Maintenant je comprends mieux comment vous avez atterri chez nous : personne ne voudrait pas prendre de risque après avoir entendu des choses pareilles..._

La dame soupira, encore un refus apparemment.

_-...Mais on prend quand même l'affaire, à une condition : expliquez moi juste pourquoi vous avez vendu la mèche concernant ses créatures, sachant que cela dissuaderait tout le monde de vous louer des mercenaires._

La jeune femme releva le regard.

_-Vous comptez vraiment nous fournir..._

_-Des hommes,_ compléta Anna, _bien sûr! C'est pas quelques loups pelés qui vont nous faire peur! Mais répondez_ (le moustachu grimaça de nouveau en les entendant donner un ordre à sa maîtresse), _je suis aussi curieuse de comprendre pourquoi vous avez agi de façon aussi peu logique._

_-Il me semblait simplement déloyal d'engager des hommes sans qu'ils soient au courant de toutes __les informations._ Expliqua t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard : ils étaient tombés sur des clients atypiques : des guerriers respectant le bushido à ce niveau était rares, alors une femme...

_-Et plus accessoirement,_ ajouta le dénommé Makoto avec son air pincé, _ça nous assurait qu'on nous refile pas de la camelote!_

Cet argument semblait plus satisfaisant aux yeux des deux Mibus.

_-Bon, dit Yuan en se levant, sur ce je vais vous chercher votre équipe. Anna tu t'occupes des formalités administratives?_

Yuan revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné de la dite équipe

Le garde du corps de la dame écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant s'aligner devant lui seulement trois personnes, et quelles personnes : une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, vêtue d'un pantalon sombre et d'un haut sans manche violet, un gringalet aux larges vêtements rouges et blancs et monté sur des getas pour le moins improbables et enfin une adolescente filiforme dont le T-shirt rose pâle et le short relativement minimaliste mettaient en avant des courbes qui, à n'en pas douter, devait faire des ravages parmi les garçons de son âge.

Et encore une fois, ils ne faisaient même pas mine de s'incliner comme ils le devraient devant une dame du rang de sa maitresse. Ça commençait à faire vraiment beaucoup d'impolitesses.

Il finit par demander à l'aveugle s'il plaisantait.

_-Nullement!_ Répondit celui ci. _Quand il y a quarante ryôs en jeu je ne rigole jamais! Lilian, Angelica et l'autre ahuri sont parmi nos meilleurs combattants. Chacun d'entre eux vaut facilement dix hommes, vous êtes gagnant, je vous l'assure!_

Le soldat promena un regard suspicieux sur les trois mercenaires, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien redoutables à première vue, puis il posa son regard sur leurs armes : Un sabre double au tsuka ito complètement passé pour le garçon, un long sabre au fourreau et à la garde de bois ouvragé pour celle qui semblait l'aînée et enfin une paire de tantôs noirs pendant aux côtés du short de l'adolescente. La suspicion s'effaça alors un peu de son regard.

_-Soit! Je les prends mais à une condition... Arrivé au point de rendez vous avec l'escorte je testerais le niveau de la plus jeune des deux filles!_

_-Aucun problème!_ Assura Yuan. _Vous avez toute latitude en la matière je lui fait confiance!_

_-He! Une seconde!_ Intervint Lilian. _Pourquoi ce serait moi qui passerait au tests et pas Angie nee-san par exemple? C'est de la discrimination!_

_-Pas du tout mademoiselle, simplement vous êtes la seule dont les armes semblent neuves et dont les mains sont manucurées, vous êtes donc la plus susceptible d'être le maillon faible de l'équipe!_

Interloquée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses voisins : elle avait déjà remarqué par le passé que le pommeau du sabre de Keikoku était usé et déteint, mais elle n'avait jamais fait attention à la différence de teinte, due à une usure prématurée du vernis, entre le pommeau et le fourreau du sabre d'Angelica.

_-OK! Ça marche!_ Ronchonna t-elle. _Va pour la démonstration!_

Un sourire ironique commença à flotter sur les lèvres du moustachu.

_-C'est parfait mademoiselle, justement on a quelques soldats indisciplinés dans l'escorte, vous aurez donc tout lieu de faire montre de vos talents avec un minimum d'entraves._

_-Un instant,_ l'interrompit Angelica de sa voix sans timbre, _je n'aime pas travailler pour des gens sans connaître leur nom..._

L'homme en armure se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air de reproche, qu'elle ignora superbement.

_-Il est vrai que les présentations n'ont pas été faites : ma maîtresse est dame Yôko Kaoru, sœurde la chef de notre clan; quand à moi je me prénomme Yôko Makoto, chef de l'escorte et garde de la dame._

_-Mibu Angelica. Chef de la petite équipe que vous avez sous les yeux._ Se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

_-Mibu Lilian. _Ajouta sa jeune voisine.

Le soldat tourna son regard vers le troisième membre de l'équipe... qui ne semblait pas se soucier de lui le moins du monde.

_-Et lui c'est Keikoku._ Ajouta Angelica. _Excusez le, la politesse est une notion qui lui échappe._

« _Mouais, enfin une entorse de plus ou de moins aux règles de politesse, ça ne change plus grand chose au point où vous en êtes tous!... Ça va être dur avec ces trois là!_ » Pensa le soldat avant d'ajouter à voix haute

-_Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité de vous préparer en vitesse, nous n'avons pas toute la journée!_

Aussitôt les trois guerriers s'activèrent (enfin, il fallut une seconde de battement pour que Keikoku comprenne) pour aller chercher leurs affaires

-_Lorsqu'il reviendra_, glissa la plus jeune sœur de Yuan à son frère, _pense bien à dire à Yulian de quelle mission on a hérité... il va être vert!_

* * *

Quelques minutes après, ils se mettaient en chemin pour rejoindre le point de rendez vous avec le reste de l'escorte.

-_Au fait monsieur, je pourrais avoir plus d'informations sur mes adversaires?_ Demanda Lilian en cours de route.

Le garde du corps tiqua avant d'entamer sa réponse d'un ton strict, cette fois ci c'en était trop!

_-Pour commencer ne vous a-t-on jamais appris le respect mademoiselle! Et ensuite qu'y a t-il? vous êtes inquiète?_

_-Ben, un peu_, répondit l'adolescente, _j'aimerais quand même savoir à quel pourcentage de pertes j'ai le droit!_

L'homme se tourna vers Lilian, la jeune fille semblait mortellement sérieuse, il s'efforça de cacher sa surprise devant la confiance démesurée de la jeune fille en ses capacités.

-_Disons qu'il serait peut être préférable pour vous de ne pas trop les endommager. Répondit-il après un temps de réflexion. Après tout plus vous en mettrez hors combat, plus vous aurez de travail par la suite._

Sur ces entrefaites ils avaient rejoint l'escorte de la cousine de dame Yôko, un groupe d'hommes plus ou moins âgés mais ayant tous en commun un paquet de cicatrices et l'habitude apparente de garder continuellement une arme à portée de main.

De toute évidence ils s'agissait de vétérans, habitués aux champs de batailles, pas des hommes à prendre à la légère.

Un homme parmi les plus jeunes se leva à leur approche et vint à leur rencontre.

-_Euh..._ _Qui sont ces personnes capitaine? _Demanda t-il en apercevant l'étrange trio qui accompagnait la dame et son garde du corps. _Ne me dites pas que ce sont les seuls combattants que l'on pouvait louer! Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on va s'en sortir!_

_-Si, ce sont les seuls! Quand à leur valeur, je m'apprêtais justement à vérifier si nous avions fait un bon investissement! Pourriez vous me rassembler les soldats qui sont sous le coup de décisions disciplinaires, Sonoda san, tous, je vais avoir besoin d'eux pour tester ces personnes!_

Le jeune lieutenant estima du regard les chances des deux jeunes femmes et du grand échalas qui chevauchaient à côté de son capitaine et de dame Yôko, et son estimation fut rapide.

_-Sauf votre respect mon capitaine, je pense..._

_-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis_, le coupa Makoto, _je vous demande d'obéir!_

_-Euh! Bien mon capitaine!_ Répondit-il d'un ton penaud.

Tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait, le groupe descendit de cheval, et commença à décharger ses affaires pour les trois nouveaux.

_-Je ne voudrait pas être désagréable_, leur fit remarquer le ''capitaine'', _mais ce n'est pas la peine de décharger vos affaires tant que vous n'aurez pas fait vos preuves._

-_Pour ma part,_ répondit froidement Angelica, _je considère que c'est déjà fait, je doute que vos hommes fassent le poids contre Lilian!_

C'est à ce moment que le jeune lieutenant revint, encadré de six hommes à l'imposante carrure et ayant tous plus ou moins des allures de fripouilles. Deux d'entre eux portaient une armure mais les autres semblaient ne pas voir l'intérêt de rester sur le qui vive, en revanche on voyait briller au côté de quatre d'entre eux des katanas et les deux autres, les plus massifs, transportaient de lourdes naginatas.

_-Vous pouvez toujours refuser mademoiselle, vous savez._ Souffla Makoto à l'adolescente qui s'apprêtait à combattre.

En voyant son regard, il comprit que sa décision n'avait pas changée, aussi se tourna t-il vers la bande de rebelles.

_-Messieurs!_ _Voici ma décision concernant les sanctions à adopter à votre encontre : vous allez devoir affronter cette jeune personne_ (il désigna Lilian)_! Si vous perdez, nous réfléchiront à d'autres sanctions, si vous gagnez nous passons l'éponge sur les agissements qui nous ont été rapportés sur la première partie du voyage! Suis-je clair!_

Les types eurent un petit rire goguenard.

_-Bien sûr chef, même si je déplore d'avoir à abîmer une aussi jolie souris!_

Il éclata de nouveau de rire, rire qui s'interrompit deux secondes plus tard : profitant de son inattention, la ''souris'' avait bondi vers lui.

_-Vous venez de perdre un homme, Makoto san_! Constata simplement Angelica tandis qu'un vilain craquement se faisait entendre suite à la rencontre brutale du genoux de Lilian avec le nez de l'homme, qui s'effondra en hurlant.

_-OK les tas de bidoche,_ lança l'adolescente furieuse, _les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, maintenant que vous me prenez un peu au sérieux je vous annonce que le prochain qui se permet une remarque de macho, il finit comme l'autre crétin ici présent!_

Passé la surprise, les hommes en face comprirent trois choses : d'abord la jeune fille venait de blesser un de leurs compagnons, deuxièmement, elle venait de les insulter avant de leur donner un ordre, Troisièmement, les deux crimes étaient impardonnables or la jeune fille était désarmée (deux tânto, c'est pas de l'armement pour lutter contre des katanas et une naginata) et avait face à elle cinq hommes entrainés qui ne se laisseraient plus prendre par surprise.

Ils se ruèrent aussitôt sur elle pour pouvoir l'ensevelir sous le nombre.

Voyant cette marée de muscles se précipiter sur elle, Lilian prit du recul en trois bonds, se ménageant un court instant de répit avant le vrai combat. Le premier homme arriva sur elle, le sabre au clair, et porta une frappe à l' horizontale qu'elle se contenta d'esquiver par une descente rapide sur ses appuis, avant de lui lancer un coup de pied circulaire droit dans le genou qu'il venait d'avancer pour frapper. Le deuxième l' entraperçut se plaquant de nouveau au sol, prête à bondir, aussitôt il se prépara à encaisser une frappe haute... qui ne vint jamais : Lilian était partie non pas dans un saut vers le haut mais en salto arrière, les jambes tendues de façon à le cueillir sous le menton.

Alors qu'elle était encore en l'air, elle vit la lame d'une naginata fuser vers elle, pensant l'intercepter à un moment où elle ne pouvait esquiver. Mais dans un réflexe fulgurant, elle saisit la lame et se servant de ce nouveau point d'appui se projeta d'une impulsion de tous son corps : son talon broya le larynx du colosse.

Les deux derniers combattant échangèrent un regard avant de se lancer au combat dans un ensemble mortel.

La jeune femme esquiva souplement quelques coups avant d'en arrêter un...en interceptant la lame entre son gros orteil et le reste de ses doigts de pieds.

_-Surprise!_ Lança t-elle avant de prendre appui sur la lame, se lançant dans un mouvement tourbillonnant qui expédia son pied droit dans la tempe du soldat.

À peine eut elle reposé les pieds au sol et repris son équilibre qu'elle se glissait sans problème derrière le dernier combattant, beaucoup trop lent pour rivaliser, lui faisait une clef de bras et dégainait un tânto avant de le plaquer contre sa gorge.

Les six hommes était hors combat et cela lui avait pris quinze secondes, quasi-uniquement avec les pieds.

_-Finalement,_ lança t-elle avec un grand sourire après s'être assuré que le dernier homme se rendait, _c'était marrant, en plus un peu de sport ça permet de garder la ligne!_

Angelica ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'air ahuri du ''capitaine'', malgré la grande confiance en elle que manifestait Lilian, il ne se doutait sans doute pas qu'elle s'en tirerait aussi facilement.

_-Bon! Ça nous fait un blessé grave, deux blessé plus léger mais hors de combat pour un moment, deux encore en état et un qui reste à voir!_ Récapitula t-elle

_-Correction, pas de blessé grave, un mort!_ Murmura Makoto en voyant Keikoku secouer le bras devenu caoutchouc du second lancier.

Lilian, inquiète, ausculta le corps.

_-Effectivement, je crois que je lui ai brisé les cervicales!_ Fit elle avec une moue gênée. _Désolée, c'était accidentel, normalement il aurait dû être esquinté, mais encore à peu près en état._

_-Je n'en doute pas mademoiselle, toutefois vous comprendrez que je vous tienne rigueur de ce qui reste malgré tout un meurtre..._

L'expression ennuyée de Lilian s'accentua

_-Vous comptez rompre le contrat?_

Le regard des survivants se porta de la jeune fille à leur capitaine, ils n'avaient pas fait tout de suite le rapprochement, mais maintenant les choses leurs semblaient claires.

-_Attendez capitaine! Ces gens ne sont quand même pas les nouveaux mercenaires que vous deviez embaucher?_ S'écria le seul des six resté indemne

_-Si, pourquoi soldat? Cela vous pose t-il problème?_

_-Évidemment_!s'emporta t-il. _Ces types viennent de tuer l'un des nôtres! On ne peut laisser cela impuni!_

Le capitaine finit par tourner vers le soldat un regard glacé et lui répondre d'un ton sans réplique.

_-Un soldat arrogant, indiscipliné et ivrogne, aussi, même si je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser sa mort impunie je ne compte pas on plus me priver du concours de mercenaires aussi redoutables que ceux ci par respect pour la mémoire d'un homme qui, lui, n'a jamais su ce qu'était le respect et que, très honnêtement, je ne pleurerai pas! D'autre part, mettez encore en doute mes décisions et je serai obligé de vous demander de mettre fin a vos jours. Compris?_

_-Limpide mon capitaine_. Veuillez m'excuser. Répondit l'homme, après avoir jaugé un bref instant leurs chances, à lui et ses camarades encore à peu près valides, de l'emporter au combat rien que sur leur supérieur.

Après un lourd silence, le chef d'escorte se tourna de nouveau vers les mercenaires attendant la décision finale.

_-Bien!_ Déclara-t-il. _Vous vous êtes admirablement tirés de votre épreuve, en conséquence de quoi vous êtes embauchés..._

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Lilian, qui craignait de leur avoir fait perdre leur mission.

_-...Toutefois_, continua Makoto, _vous vous doutez que votre rétribution finale sera.._.

-_Allez! Vole petit papillon!_ L'interrompit une voix à l'affligeant manque de dynamisme.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers Keikoku, les expressions allant de de la franche rigolade à une vaine tentative de faire culpabiliser le jeune homme pour son interruption intempestive en passant par un fou rire mal retenu pour dame Kaoru et une moue vaguement désapprobatrice d'Angelica.

_-HUM! Je disais donc_, recommença Makoto avec une certaine irritation, _que votre rétribution finale sera diminuée du fait de..._

_-Excusez..._

Makoto aurait sans doute hurlé sur le jeune mercenaire, qui venait une nouvelle fois de l'ignorer royalement.

Oui, il l'aurait fait si le bond du jeune homme vers un point situé derrière lui n'avait pas été suivi très rapidement par un déplacement fulgurant de sa collègue, ainsi que par les détonations de deux coups de feu.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eu peine à en croire ses yeux, à plus de 20 mètres derrière lui, deux des hommes combattus peu avant par la plus jeune des trois mercenaires était maintenus sous la menace, l'un d'une lame fine et élégante, l'autre d'une lame plus ''courante'' si on exceptait les langues de feu l'entourant, chacun des deux portait les débris d'un fusil démoli par les lames et la technique des deux guerriers Mibu.

_-Waouh! Vous avez de supers bons réflexes Angie-nee-san, Keikoku-nii-san!_ S'écria Lilian. _Moi je les avait pas vu venir!_

Le chef d'escorte se retourna, stupéfait, en entendant cette réplique.

_-Vous êtes tout de même sacrément détendue pour faire ce genre de remarques alors que vous venez d'échapper à une tentative de meurtre, mademoiselle!_

Elle haussa les épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-Oh, ils ont raté leur coup après tout! Pourquoi devrais-je être tend..._

Un mouvement d'une vitesse et d'une fluidité à couper le souffle plus tard, un des tantôs de la jeune fille épinglait le fusil d'un troisième homme, tandis que lui même rejoignait le sol l'instant d'après, un pied lui écrasant la gorge.

_-...Pourquoi devrais-je être tendue, disais-je!_

Hallucinants, leurs réflexes étaient tout bonnement hallucinants, le combat contre six hommes ayant eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant ne semblait avoir été qu'un échauffement.

Makoto se concentra quelques instants pour faire disparaître sa surprise et adopter la colère de circonstance de celui qui doit faire le ménage parmi ses hommes. Bientôt des trois hommes ne resta plus que trois cadavres. La sentence avait été impitoyable pour les traîtres.

_-Vous êtes engagés,_ annonça t-il, lapidaire, après que les trois hommes ait été exécutés, _mais le prix du meurtre d'un de nos soldats ainsi que celui des fusils que vous avez détruit sera retenu sur votre salaire, de plus votre travail vient de s'alourdir par la faute de ces imbéciles. Vous êtes toujours partants?_

L'acquiescement de Lilian et Angelica lui fit office de réponse.

_-Très bien! Nous partons demain, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer!_

**

* * *

Bien, début du premier arc de Yojimbos&compagnie, je tiens à remercier Chibi Yuya ainsi que Naëmir (qui m'a redonné le courage de me plonger dans les corrections de chapitres de cette fic) le troisième chapitre devrait, sauf grosse flemme, ne plus tarder non plus.**


	3. voyages et corbacs

**Et hop là, chapitre 3, où nos amis parcourent le Japon sur quelques centaines de bornes et font connaissance avec des méchants en tout genre (entre autres^^)**

**je vous laisse à la lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : voyages et corbacs**

Cinq jours de voyage s'écoulèrent, cinq jours ennuyeux à arpenter les routes avec le convoi que formait l'escorte et la suite des deux nobles dames (ou plus exactement de dame Kiyeko, dame Kaoru ayant surtout profité du voyage de sa cousine pour se rendre à Gosen afin de régler certaines affaires), le tout sans une seule attaque. Cinq jours de douleurs pour nos trois apprentis yojimbos, qui n'ayant pas l' « expérience physique » des autres membres de l'escorte furent sujet à de vilaines brûlures dues à leur séjour prolongé sur le dos de leurs montures et apprirent à leurs dépens que n'est pas cavalier qui veut.

Angelica avait beau répéter, en privé, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et qu'une fois leurs corps habitués, ils pourraient chevaucher pendant des jours dans le cadre des missions sans que cela ne leur pose de problème. Il n'empêchait que n'eut été leur amour propre (ou leur faible sensibilité à la douleur pour Keikoku), ils auraient sans aucun doute perdu de leur crédibilité en tant que mercenaires expérimentés.

L'ennui et la chaleur s'ajoutant à ces menus tracas de cavaliers débutants faisait de ses journées des motifs de plaintes incessantes pour Lilian.

_-J'en ai marre o-nee-san!_ D_is moi qu'on est bientôt arrivé à Gosen, je t'en supplie!_ Lança t-elle d'une voix geignarde, l'après midi du sixième jour alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt de conifères, qui, à cette heure, ne leur fournissait pas beaucoup d'ombre.

Angelica ne répondit pas, sinon par un soupir de lassitude, exprimant sa fatigue d'avoir à supporter, en plus du voyage, sa petite sœur si fragile.

_-Je suis désolée de vous décevoir,_ intervint la voix douce de Kaoru qui voyageait non loin d'eux, _mais j'ai malheureusement peur que nous en soyons encore loin!_

Elle eut un sourire en voyant le théâtral cri silencieux de Lilian.

Au cours des jours précédents, les apprentis mercenaires avaient pu constater qu'ils étaient tombés de toute évidence sur une cliente peu commune : tout d'abord elle n'hésitait pas à voyager à cheval alors qu'une dame de son rang se devait habituellement de se déplacer en palanquin (tradition du clan Yôko, ce sont les femmes qui dirigent, leur éducation est donc un peu différente que celle qui leur est donnée dans les autres clans, leur avait-on expliqué) et surtout.... elle avait de toute évidence une manque de goût marqué pour le protocole et avait rapidement sympathisé avec ses curieux gardes du corps qui mettaient, il fallait le reconnaître, un peu d'ambiance dans la troupe.

_-Au fait Lilian-san, je me demandais : pourquoi usez vous du « nee-san » avec vos collègues, c'est curieux, même s'ils vous sont proches?_

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Lilian, comme si elle n'avait pas compris la question, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

_-On ne vous à pas dit? C'est vrai que ça ne vous aurait pas apporté grand chose! Moi et les autres on est de la même famille..._

Devant l'expression incrédule de la noble elle commença à énumérer.

_-... Angelica, ainsi que Anna et Yuan qui vous ont accueilli au bureau d'escorte, Anthony, qui dirige une autre de nos équipes de combattants, ainsi que mes trois frères jumeaux Yulian, Kilian et Elian et ma sœur jumelle Malian, auxquels s'ajoutent Keikoku, le rêveur avec le sabre double, là bas..._

Elle désigna du menton le dit rêveur, occupé à observer un scarabée en train de se promener sur la selle de son cheval.

-_C'est le disciple de Yuan et on a tous tendance à considérer comme un autre frangin, expliqua t-elle, et.... Euh! Vous allez bien?_

La question pouvait effectivement se poser, Kaoru avait violemment pâli et affichait un regard exorbité.

_-Oui, oui, ça va.... Mais vous êtes combien comme ça?_

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

_-En comptant les « adoptés » on arrive à douze dont dix qui travaillent pour le bureau, les deux autres étant notre ainé Anri, qui vend des gâteaux et Tokito-nee-chan, qui est partie en amoureux avec un copain de Keikoku..._

-_Officiellement c'est pour devenir plus forte et pour qu'il lui accorde une revanche en duel! _Corrigea sa sœur avec un visage qui en disait toutefois long sur son avis concernant la véracité de cette explication.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

À deux cents dix-huit kilomètres de là.

_-AAATCHOUMMMMM!_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tokito? Tu est malade?_

_-C'est rien Akira!_ Répondit l'intéressée en reniflant. _Rhume des foins sans d...d...ATCHAAH!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Retour à nos gardes du corps.

_-Mouais, c'est officiel... Sinon_, continua la jeune fille, intarissable,_ la famille comprend aussi nos onze, non, douze neveux et nièces, que l'on doit à notre seul frère ainé et... euh, vous êtes sûre que ça va?_

_-Ça ira, je me disais juste que c'est ma sœur qui aimerait être aussi féconde! _Répondit elle, estomaquée. _C'est plus une famille, c'est la Cosa Nostra!_

-_Pour ce qui est d'Asuka et Anri, c'est vrai qu'ils ont fait fort!_ Intervint Angelica avec un de ses rares sourires. _Pour ce qui est de maman.._.

Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une petite grimace de douleur.

_-... Je crois que le plus impressionnant reste qu'elle ait supporté six accouchements dont des quintuplés alors qu'elle n'avait pas les hanches beaucoup plus larges que Lilian..._

La dite jeune fille, de son côté, jubilait en observant l'expression de leur cliente devenir de plus en plus hallucinée au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la discussion. Cependant, consciente du caractère puéril et peu charitable de son comportement, elle se décida à changer de sujet.

-_Vous parliez tout à l'heure du désir de votre sœur d'avoir des enfants, mais pourquoi la citer elle? Vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir d'enfants, vous?_

La dame eut un sourire amusé.

_-Non, vous n'y êtes pas, je n'ai rien contre les enfants, c'est juste que, contrairement à ma sœur, je suis célibataire!_

Cette fois ci se fut au tour de Lilian d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

_-Vous nous faites marcher? Vous êtes belle et, à en juger par un certain nombre de détails, issue d'une famille très riche. Comment une femme comme vous peut ne pas être...?_

Son envie d'en savoir davantage fut, malheureusement pour elle, réprimée par Angelica et Makoto, qui surveillaient la conversation de loin, dans les deux cas le message fut le même : pas question d'importuner une dame de la noblesse avec ce genre d'idioties, il y a des limites.

L'énorme boule de flammes d'un blanc aveuglant qui éclata à une centaine de mètres sur sa droite, ainsi que le hurlement qui l'accompagna lui retira l'occasion de défendre sa position. Ses mains bondirent littéralement sur ses tantôs, de même que celles de sa sœur sur la poignée de son tachi.

L'attaque ne se fit pas attendre, deux meutes d'une quinzaine d'énormes créatures à la fourrure bleutée et aux crocs acérés fondit sur le cortège, le prenant en tenaille.

_-Lilian! Tu défends à gauche, je m'occupe de démolir celles de ces sales bêtes qui réussissent à rejoindre le convoi!_

_-Et pourquoi pas le contraire? T'est plus pro..._

_-Discute pas! Bouge!_

Commençant à se diriger vers sa zone de combat, l'adolescente aux tantôs tenta de lancer une dernière interrogation.

_-Et pour la meute de dr..._

Un violent embrasement de la pinède l'interrompit.

_-... Euh... Rien, oublie!_

À cet instant, l'une des créatures désarçonna la jeune fille inattentive et tenta de lui arracher la tête de ses crocs. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, les lames de Lilian lui avait perforé le cuir et atteint les points vitaux.

La jeune fille se releva prestement, débarrassée de sa casquette et les cheveux pleins de bave de Yama Inu. Repérant une proie apparemment faible, trois des créatures bondirent directement vers elle. Lilian planta ses armes dans la gorge du premier loup avant de bondir sur le côté afin d'éviter la lourde carcasse ainsi que la seconde créature qui, de son côté n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête vers sa proie avant que la puissante lame de vent créée par un des coups de pied de la dite proie ne le percute avec la violence d'un taureau en charge.

«_ Si je m'en sors, faudra que je pense à remercier Yuan-nii-san pour m'avoir appris ce coup là! »_ Songea Lilian avant d'esquiver le dernier monstre et de l'envoyer ad patres d'une violente frappe descendante dans les cervicales. Elle récupéra ensuite ses lames, restée plantées dans les jugulaires du premier molosse avant de se jeter dans les rangs des créatures, frappant du pied et des lames et en abattant finalement trois de plus (dont une qui tentait visiblement de battre en retraite).

Le bilan de la bataille fut rapidement fait : deux soldats morts, un blessé et vingt-sept Yama-Inu au tapis. Ce bilan léger valut d'ailleurs les honneurs à Keikoku : outre ses ravages perpétrés dans les rangs des loups démoniaques, sa première boule de feu avait permis à l'alerte d'être donnée rapidement.

_-Finalement on peut louer sa capacité à se paumer_, ironisa Lilian après avoir retrouvé sa sœur, _je doute que ses ''capacités d'éclaireur'' ait été calculées._

-_Évite de te moquer des autres, tu est toi même loin d'être parfaite!_ Rétorqua Angelica d'un ton sec.

Une moue surprise se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescente.

_-Ohoho! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce genre de remontrances?_

_-Tu causes trop et tu n'agis pas assez!_ Répondit sa sœur, laconique.

_-T'exagères, j'ai probablement fait aussi bien que toi!_

_-Oh! Je ne doute pas que tu ais abattu une grande quantité de ces trucs, mais ce serait un miracle qu'on retrouve ton cheval indemne, toi même tu as manqué de te faire bouffer! Pourquoi? Parce que tu discutais les ordres et posais des questions au mauvais moment!_

_-Eh! J'ai quand même le droit de me renseigner sur la stratégie qu'on adopte! S'insurgea la jeune fille, se sentant victime d'une injustice. C'est vrai quoi, je vais quand même pas suivre les ordres bêtement simplement parce qu'on me les donne!_

Angelica soupira avant de répondre.

_-Si il y a des meneurs dans un groupe de combattants, Lilian, c'est pour éviter aux autres d'avoir à réfléchir quand l'heure est à l'action! Bien sûr que c'est stupide, mais ça à l'avantage de laisser aux autres toute leur concentration sur la bataille et sur leur propre défense..._

L'adolescente s'éloigna avec une moue renfrognée, peu convaincue par la thèse de sa sœur, elle fut toutefois arrêtée par la voix de cette dernière, soudainement moins froide.

_-Hé Lilian! T'as passé l'âge pour que je te dise quoi faire, on est d'accord. Mais je te rappelle simplement que je suis aussi ta sœur ainée et que, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, il fut un temps où je te donnais le biberon... Ça m'ennuierais d'avoir à te mettre en terre, surtout pour un truc aussi con qu'une faute d'inattention! D'accord?_

Un micro sourire s'imposa sur les lèvres de la jeune mercenaire, c'était rare de voir sa sœur dire clairement qu'elle s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un.

_-Compris o-nee-san! Je ferai gaffe à moi à l'avenir!_

Après que les cadavres des rares victimes ait enterrés et les dépouilles des loups-démons jetées hors de la route, le convoi put reprendre son cheminement et atteindre la ville suivante, où une auberge fut rapidement réservée. Personne ne se fit d'ailleurs prier pour aller se reposer après cette journée éprouvante. Seul petit problème : un certain blond faisant des siennes concernant la répartition de tours de surveillance de la chambre de dame Yôko...

_-Mais Angelica, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit surveiller la chambre de Kao-chan?_

_-On te l'a déjà dit cent fois Keikoku, répondirent les filles excédées, on a instauré un tour et cette nuit c'est toi qui doit t'en charger!_

Surprenant au passage la moue désapprobatrice de Makoto, assis non loin, Lilian lui demanda avec humeur ce qui n'allait pas.

_-Rien! Simplement je note qu'il affuble dame Kaoru d'un sobriquet ridicule et que vous ne semblez pas vous en offusquer._

La remarque dérida immédiatement les deux jeunes femmes, qui après avoir échangé un regard, éclatèrent d'un fou rire nerveux qui contribua à accentuer l'expression renfrognée du garde du corps.

_-Excusez nous,_ finit par dire Angelica qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, _en fait si on ne s'en offusque pas, c'est parce que notre frère Yuan, le maître de Keikoku, a tenté en vain de lui apprendre la politesse et le respect de se supérieurs hiérarchiques.... Et maintenant encore Keikoku le surnomme Yunyun!_

-_C'est un cas désespéré en matière de politesse!_ Compléta Lilian. _D'ailleurs notez qu'il ne vous a jamais vraiment adressé la parole, mais vous devriez vous attendre à des surprises le jour où il le fera!_

La moue renfrognée ne s'éloigna pas du visage de Makoto, qui devait de tout évidence penser qu'elles se fichaient de lui.

_-Mouais, de toute façon je n'ai pas confiance en lui!_ Finit-il par dire. _Il boit trop!_

Effectivement derrière Keikoku s'entassaient plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles de saké.

_-Là! C'est vous qui voyez! Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour ça. Keikoku tient très bien l'alcool, ça fait des années qu'on ne l'as pas vu saoul._

_-En fait Angie-nee-san_, ajouta Lilian, _moi ça fait même plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu boire de l'eau!_

Comme pour confirmer les dires de sa ''petite sœur'', Keikoku ajouta à voix basse.

_-... J'aime pas l'eau... c'est froid... et puis j'aime pas Shinrei non plus..._

Makoto tourna un regard vers le pyrokinésiste et son expression devint encore plus pincée.

_-Je regrette, mais c'est encore moi qui vous donne vos ordres et si je ne doute pas des capacités de combattant de votre ami, je refuse de mettre dame Kaoru en danger! L'une d'entre vous s'occupera de la surveillance!_

Angelica soupira devant le caractère bûté de leur commanditaire avant de se lever et de se porter volontaire.

Quelques heures plus tard elle était rejointe à son poste de surveillance par sa sœur, tirant un Keikoku vraiment pas motivé.

_-T'est pénible Keikoku-nii-san!_ marmonnait cette dernière entre ses dents. _Faut bien qu'Angie dorme un peu et donc que tu t'y colles!_

Angelica ne dit rien en les voyant arriver, mais le regard reconnaissant qu'elle lança à Lilian remplaçait amplement tout remerciements.

Finalement, en négociant et en lui forçant un peu la main, les deux filles réussirent à obtenir de leur frère adoptif qu'il garde la chambre quelques heures pour leur permettre de dormir

C'est ainsi que Keikoku s'occupa à contrecœur de la surveillance de cette étrange femme. À contrecœur car, il ne savait pourquoi, cette femme l'inquiétait : chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, il ressentait une sensation étrange et mal cernée (pas totalement inconnue, il lui semblait avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de semblable ; mais quand... mystère) : il avait l'impression que quelque chose coinçait dans son esprit ; et les problèmes n'étaient pas que dans son esprit d'ailleurs : il avait remarqué qu'en l'observant, il arrivait parfois qu'il se sente soudainement affaibli ou qu'une étrange tension apparaisse au niveau de ses joues, un peu comme si il y avait des tiraillements au niveau des muscles de son visage.

Non, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qu'il y avait avec cette femme et ça l'inquiétait.

Finalement les cinq heures de son tour de garde passèrent vite et il put retourner à son lit pour une paire d'heures, qu'il ne put mettre à profit pour dormir. Être resté aussi longtemps aussi près de Kao-chan l'avait tellement secoué que le sommeil semblait le fuir : partout cette femme semblait le poursuivre.

Le voyage se poursuivit jusqu'à Gosen sans incident majeur : à peine quelques attaques (suffisamment peu en tout cas pour que Lilian se plaigne du manque d'action.), qui firent très peu de dégâts, aucune tentative d'attaque de nuit, bref...

_-...Un vrai voyage d'agrément!_ Lança Lilian alors qu'ils attendaient leurs commanditaires au lieu de rendez vous prévu pour le départ de leur voyage de retour, en petit comité cette fois ci. _Si le retour est aussi tranquille j'aurais presque honte de leur extorquer quarante ryôs à l'arrivée._

_-Trente-cinq seulement!_ Corrigea Angelica, qui n'avait pas oublié que leur prime avait été allégée suite à leur arrivée ''fracassante'' dans le convoi. _Mais tu as raison, si c'est aussi tranquille qu'à l'aller ça va être une promenade de santé!_

_-Oui! Mais si ça se trouve, les ennemis de Kao-chan attendaient le retour, moins protégé, pour s'attaquer à elle._ Énonça Keikoku de sa voix sans timbre.

Un lourd silence s'imposa parmi les trois mercenaires, d'abord parce que les deux sœurs connaissaient l'intuition de leur frère et ensuite parce qu'une question leur trottait dans la tête : Mais pourquoi Keikoku était il si négatif depuis quelques jours?

Leurs réflexions sur la mauvaise humeur du cadet de l'équipe furent interrompues par l'arrivée de dame Yôko et le reste de son escorte, curieusement léger.

_-Euh, dites Makoto-san!_ Interrogea Angelica. _Je savais que l'escorte allait être moins importante au retour... Mais à ce point!_

_-Que voulez vous!_ Répondit le samouraï. _On a peut être limité les dégâts à l'aller, mais il n'empêche que notre équipe a quand même été sérieusement réduite par les attaques régulières. Alors forcément on a moins d'hommes!_

Un frisson d'angoisse étreignit Angelica, non seulement Keikoku leur avait prédit des malheurs, mais en plus l'escorte était allégée, elle le sentait très mal tout à coup.

Se sentant observée, elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez, quasiment au sens propre, avec Keikoku.

_-T'as un problème Angie._

Pas de question, une constatation, et aucune tentative de l'aider à remédier à son problème, du Keikoku tout craché!

_-T'inquiète pas,_ continua t-il de sa voix lente et monocorde,_ après tout il ne nous reste que..._

Elle le vit compter sur ses doigts les jours que dureraient le voyage.

_-... Douze jours! Tu vois, c'est pas long!_

Un sourire se fraya un chemin à ses lèvres, Keikoku était redevenu normal, avec tout ce que ça incluait de bêtises.

_-Si tu savais compter correctement Keikoku no baka, tu saurais qu'il nous reste au moins vingt jours et non douze avant la fin de la mission._

_-Encore mieux!_

Angelica ne le contredit pas, l'esprit absorbée par une intuition soudaine

_-Dis moi Keikoku,_ hasarda t-elle, _aurais tu un problème avec la mission...ou avec la cliente?_

_-... Elle m'énerve... Y'a un truc qui coince avec elle mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi.... Et même en la tuant je sais pas si ça règlerait le problème... M'énerve _

Là elle hallucinait : Keikoku semblait visiblement, plus ou moins inconsciemment, ne pas souhaiter la fin rapide de cette mission, il déprimait pendant la période d'attente entre les deux parties du contrat et retrouvait maintenant son état normal, ajoutez à ça qu'il reconnaissait avoir un pépin avec dame Yôko... La jeune fille commençait à avoir une petite idée du problème qui tourmentait le disciple de son frère, même si cela semblait dépasser l'entendement.

Keikoku comprenait de moins en moins : plus il s'éloignait de cette femme, plus elle semblait le poursuivre dans sa tête. Avant la relâche précédent le retour il avait été persuadé que ne pas la voir lui permettrait de se sentir mieux, mais au contraire plus elle semblait être éloignée de lui, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle le poursuivait dans sa tête et plus il devenait maussade. Lorsqu'il la revit au rendez vous l'impression de blocage revint en force, devenant presque douloureuse, tandis qu'il avait l'impression qu'un oni cognait de son tetsu bo à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. À ce stade là il ne savait même plus s'il devait attendre la fin de la mission avec impatience ou s'il devait au contraire la redouter.

* * *

Au cours des douze jours qui suivirent, Angelica observa avec d'autant plus d'attention l'ex-Planète maintenant qu'elle soupçonnait l'origine de ses maux. Et, alors que l'idée lui avait au départ semblé étrange, elle dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence que son extravagante hypothèse était fondée.

Prise dans ses observations, elle ne remarqua pas un détail qui aurait dû l'alarmer.

_-Dis Angie-nee-san, c'est normal qu'on ait subi aucune attaque en douze jours?_

Ce fut Makoto qui répondit.

_-Non! C'est d'ailleurs très curieux._ Avoua t-il, soucieux. _J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le calme avant la..._

Si elle avait un peu mieux suivi la conversation, Angelica se serait sans doute dit que ça aurait été cliché de se faire attaquer alors qu'on parlait justement de la tranquillité du voyage.

Et pourtant...

Une première flèche traversa l'espace, invisible, bientôt suivie par une seconde puis par toute une nuée qui s'abattit sur les soldats de l'escorte tout en épargnant Dame Yôko.

Grâce à leurs réflexes, les trois mercenaires ainsi que Makoto parvinrent à stopper les flèches censées les abattre, les autres n'eurent pas cette chance, les traits ayant frappé avec une précision diabolique.

Un premier homme s'avança sur la route : il était vêtu d'un kimono noir frappé d'un oiseau de couleur claire, ses cheveux, eux aussi d'un noir de jais, assombrissaient son visage aux traits secs et anguleux dont la seule vraie marque distinctive était un bouc pointu. Un daisho, paire de sabre caractéristique d'un guerrier noble, lui aussi noir comme la nuit, complétait le tableau.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par deux hommes : l'un mince, et vêtu au contraire de vêtements tellement bigarrés qu'ils en devenaient ridicules, portait sur ses hanches ce qui semblait être deux wakizashis l'autre quand à lui était un véritable colosse aux cheveux roux noués en catogan et aux vêtements de cuir brut, portant sur son dos un imposant tetsu bo bardé de fer.

_-Bonjour messieurs-dames!_ Commença l'homme en noir d'une voix trainante. _Je me présente : Yamato Sakurazaki, dit « le Corbeau », j'ai pour mission de ramener à mes commanditaires celle d'entre vous qui se nomme Yôko Kaoru. Pour les autres je me contenterais de leur dire, dans leur intérêt, de ne pas faire de gestes inconsidérés._

Makoto chargea le sombre personnage, qui ne tenta même pas d'esquiver : il fit un signe et le colosse s'élança, brisant de sa masse de fer les jambes du destrier, désarçonnant le garde qui se réceptionna d'extrême justesse avant de dégainer son katana et de repartir à l'assaut de l'homme en noir.

À l'instant où le sabre de Makoto semblait sur le point de le transpercer, ce dernier dégaina son kodachi dans un mouvement circulaire qui s'acheva par une puissante parade suivi d'une riposte éclair. Le soldat évita de justesse que la lame ne le transperce, mais c'était pour mieux ouvrir la voie à son adversaire, qui pénétra ainsi son périmètre ; le sabre adverse s'enroula littéralement autour du sien comme un serpent engendrant une ouverture qui permit à l'homme en noir de lui entailler le bras.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, le « corbeau » fit sauter le katana de Makoto d'une prise de fer fulgurante, ouvrant sa garde, et lui porta un violent crochet tout en projetant sa jambe gauche derrière son opposant, amorçant un mouvement tourbillonnant. Le bras de Makoto fut verrouillé entre les siens, permettant à Sakurazaki de l'emporter dans son mouvement circulaire tout en changeant son sabre de main, puis, dégageant son bras gauche avec lequel il venait de récupérer le wakizashi, il stoppa la rotation de Makoto qui se retrouva en face à lui et comprit que c'était la fin.

La lame du wakizashi fit sauter la suture frontale et s'enfonça au travers de la boite crânienne. la mort de Makoto avait été instantanée.

_-Bien,_ lança « le corbeau » en se tournant vers les voyageurs médusés, _d'autres amat..._

Le sabre de Keikoku s'abattant sur lui l'interrompit.

_-Mais quelle bande de pénibles!_ Grogna-t-il en parant de justesse le coup d'un iai au katana.

« _... Et idiots par dessus le marché,_ ajouta t-il dans sa tête, _il a attaqué seul, sans soutien, et en ouvrant son dos à Kazuky! Admirable de stupidité_! »

La réplique du dénommé Kazuky n'arriva pourtant jamais : suivant leur fou de frangin, Lilian et Angelica avaient interceptés, chacune de son côté, l'homme au deux sabres pour l'une et le colosse pour l'autre.

« _...Je vois!_ Se-dit-il en ramenant son attention sur le grand escogriffe blond aux traits peinturlurés qui venait de repartir en arrière, prêt à reprendre l'assaut. _Bon, et bien..._ »

L'homme en noir se mit en garde, le wakizashi dans sa main gauche tendu vers l'avant, la garde de son katana au niveau de la ceinture, lame vers le haut, légèrement inclinée vers l'avant, en posture chûdan. Keikoku s'élança vers lui, toujours sans se soucier d'un éventuel contre.

«_ ... Allons y! Que la fête commence! »_.

* * *

De son côté, Lilian luttait contre l'homme aux deux lames. Lames étant le seul mot qui lui vint en le voyant dégainer ses armes, jamais elle n'avait vu ce type de sabres : ils présentaient une première lame d'une quarantaine de centimètres totalement rectiligne et de laquelle était issue une deuxième lame, plus courte d'un tiers de la longueur, en fait on aurait plus dit de gros sais* auquel on aurait retiré une branche latérale que des vrais sabres.

Mais sabre ou pas, ce type maniait ces trucs avec une grande habileté, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de l'adolescente qui n'avait déjà pas l'avantage de l'allonge. Elle avait beau faire jouer toute les ressources de son agilité, elle ne luttait qu'à grand peine contre cet homme aux vêtements bariolés dont la force physique était sans commune mesure avec sa maigre carrure.

_-Alors gamine? Tu fatigues?_

La raillerie donna un coup de fouet à la jeune fille, qui, après avoir pris deux pas d'élan, se lança contre son adversaire en enchaînant les bottes les plus audacieuses et les plus acrobatiques sans le moindre succès, jusqu'à ce qu'une ouverture apparaisse. Une dernière feinte et Lilian abattit un revers de son bras gauche qui planta le tantô de sa main gauche dans la gorge de l'homme...

Ou plus exactement c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si la garde de son arme n'avait pas buté contre les lames de celle de son adversaire : l'homme avait calculé son coup et la courte lame du perce armure s'était engouffrée directement dans l'interstice entre celles de son arme étrange. Un mouvement de poignet violent et Lilian se faisait délester d'une de ses lames et gratifier d'une vilaine estafilade au dos de la main, l'homme frappa avec son autre arme et ce ne fut que par miracle que la jeune fille évita de se faire éventrer.

Elle prit immédiatement ses distances, sous le regard amusé de son adversaire.

_-C'est presque trop facile, tu est rapide mais tu manques d'allonge et surtout d'expérience!_ Lança-t-il._ Tu t'est laissée avoir par mes provocations et désarmer par une manoeuvre que n'importe quel bon sabreur aurait vu venir à des kilomètres_.

La jeune fille essoufflée fixa son vis à vis avec hargne puis commença à se forcer à respirer plus calmement.

_-Tu perds trop facilement ton sang froid et tu ne sais pas attaquer de façon mesurée. En fait,_ ajouta t-il avec un éclat de rire dans la voix,_ il te faudrait encore des années avant d'espérer rivaliser avec moi et mes shidos!_

Ainsi ces étranges sabres se nommaient des shidos, Lilian ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle se coucherait moins bête ce soir.

Mais pour le moment, elle devait d'abord coller sa raclée à ce sale type.

_-Tu crois ça! _Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire provoquant. _Moi je te parie que d'ici trente secondes je t'ai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce avec les intérêts._

Elle s'élança, même type d'attaque que la dernière fois. L'homme se prépara à l'intercepter en pleine charge quand un éclat de lumière parcourut la lame du tantô. La jeune fille marqua alors une accélération stupéfiante.

Lilian se coula sous la lame de son adversaire, insaisissable, son poignard mordit dans les chairs et l'un des sabres rejoignit le sol, abandonné par le bras désormais dévasté qui la tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

_-Je t'avais prévenu!_ Lança t-elle en se mettant à l'abri de la riposte. _Une arme en moins et un bras en vrac pour les intérêts. Un point partout!_

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de l'homme d'avoir visiblement grand peine à garder son sang froid. Il s'apprêta à répliquer quand il se fit moucher une nouvelle fois.

_-Tais-toi! Tu causes trop, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu t'en coller une!_

L'homme sembla se tendre, puis reprendre son sang froid. Soudain il s'avança vers Lilian, non pas au pas de charge, mais en marchant. Arrivé à portée de sabre de la jeune fille décontenancée, il entama un curieux monologue.

_-...Puisqu'on me veut ôter les mots de la bouche,_

_Tâchons de trouver ceux qui font mouche..._

Il releva la tête, son regard concentré sur la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

_-...Et pour ne point perdre pied_

_Chaussons la botte qui sied..._

Passée la surprise, Lilian mit fin à cette situation surréaliste en repassant à l'attaque, mais les assauts de la jeune fille déconcentrée se montrait moins dangereux qu'ils ne l'avaient été, et, tout en parant, l'homme continuait son monologue.

_-...Au vers trisyllabique,_

_Mètre fatidique, _

_Et fort étroit..._

La concentration de Lilian lui revint lorsqu'elle sentit la subtile variation de l'aura de l'homme : il allait passer à l'attaque.

_-...UN!_

Le premier coup de shido visait son épaule. Elle l'esquiva sans grosse difficulté et riposta en tentant une attaque de perce au ventre.

_-DEUX!_

L'homme pivota sur sa jambe droite, qu'il avait avancé pour frapper, et esquiva la lame. Dans le même temps, il fit tourner souplement son sabre et inversa la prise.

_-ET TROIS!_

Profitant du déséquilibre de son adversaire, il tenta de la poignarder à la gorge. Sa lame fut arrêtée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à perforer la trachée, bloquée entre les doigts de la jeune fille.

_-C'était juste! _Souffla-t-elle avant de l'envoyer tester les capacités de vol humaine d'un coup de pied dans les abdominaux.

Elle le regarda se relever péniblement, sous le choc de voir sa technique rater de cette façon.

_-Si tu l'avais utilisée au début, je serais morte!_ Fit elle remarquer, d'un air apprèciateur. _Mais tu as perdu trop de temps à parler et tu m'as laissé le temps de faire appel à mes capacités de famille. C'est dommage pour toi, mais dès que j'ai commencé à communiquer avec mon sabre tu ne pouvais plus gagner._

L'expression de choc ne disparaissait pas de son visage.

_-C'était une botte que maître Sakurazaki en personne m'avait appris!_ Répétait-il.

Une expression de pitié traversa le visage de l'adolescente.

_-Eh ben c'était insuffisant! Et de toute façon, j'aurais jamais accepté de perdre contre un type fringué comme un clown!_ Ajouta-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle se retourna pour voir où en était les autres et s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Le bruit de course dans son dos lui fit, hélas, comprendre qu'elle avait à faire à un type trop têtu pour être laissé en vie.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'était détournée de lui, qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas à sa hauteur, Kazuky perdit tout contrôle : elle allait voir si il était vraiment si inoffensif qu'elle pouvait lui offrir son dos.

Il commença une course effrénée, récupérant son sabre au passage. Elle avait rengainé son sabre, même si elle se retournait elle ne pourrait rien faire.

De fait elle se retourna, et de fait elle ne dégaina pas...

Il eut juste le temps de voir deux trainées noires, puis le néant....

-_SHIKIKÛHÔRENGE!_

Un véritable ouragan s'abattit sur lui : un tourbillon de coups de pieds nimbés de lames de vent qui broyèrent sa cage thoracique et écorchèrent les arbres dans l'axe de sa trajectoire.

Lilian soupira, quel gâchis vraiment, elle détestait avoir à tuer.

Revenant à son activité précédente, s'enquérir de l'état de santé des autres, elle aperçut quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc face à Keikoku! C'est quand même pas le type en noir!_

* * *

Après quelques instants à croiser la fer avec son étrange adversaire, Sakurazaki dut se rendre à l'évidence, il l'avait clairement sous estimé : aussi ridicule que pouvait sembler son maquillage rougeâtre il était malgré tout prodigieusement fort, enchaînant les attaques les plus variées sans prêter la moindre attention à ses blessures ou à la fatigue. Sa fougue et sa maîtrise du sabre double compensaient allègrement l'avantage que lui procurait la manipulation de deux armes et il n'était pas rare qu'il ait à reculer contre ce grand échalas monté sur ressort.

« _... Enfin, je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter, au pire il me reste toujours un atout...._ ».

Mais d'ici à ce qu'il ait recours à ce qu'il pensait, il avait de la marge, et dans cette marge, on trouvait sa deuxième botte, celle là même dont il s'était servi pour se débarrasser du premier gêneur.

Rompant l'assaut un cours instant, il rengaina son wakizashi, préférant la réaliser cette fois ci au katana. La première tentative d'attaque de son adversaire fut parée par le même cercle étincelant que celles de l'autre quelques minutes auparavant, et soudain la botte fut lancée, se mettant en place comme une mécanique bien huilée : parade, riposte, enroulement, prise de fer, malheureusement sans désarmement cette fois ci, suivie d'une frappe légère au bras, puis mouvement tourbillonnant avant de porter le coup de grâce... Au front, juste entre les deux yeux...

Le blondinet ne le laissa malheureusement pas achever comme il le voulait, au moment du coup de la dernière frappe il rejeta sa tête et son torse vers l'arrière, laissant juste la lame lui faire une petite entaille sur le front. Surpris à la fois de voir sa meilleure botte échouer et de sentir son adversaire se laisser tomber en arrière, le « corbeau » relâcha Keikoku qui s'effondra lamentablement. Reprenant ses esprits, Sakurazaki tenta de lui fendre le crâne tant qu'il était au sol ; il n'en eut pas l'occasion, une flamme du plus mauvais augure venant de fleurir sur son haori.

Jetant ce dernier, l'homme vêtu de noir récapitula sa situation : non seulement son adversaire était bon escrimeur, non seulement son sabre était auréolé de flammes peu rassurantes, mais par dessus le marché il était véritablement pyrokinésiste : finalement il allait peut être avoir besoin de sortir son atout-maître.

Le blondinet revint à la charge, portant une frappe de taille visiblement assez puissante. Le « corbeau » ne para pas de façon directe, mais bloqua la lame de son adversaire au sol en l'interceptant à la verticale. C'est en portant la main à son wakizashi qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

-_MAÔEN, FLAMMES DU ROI DES TÉNÈBRES!_

Une déflagration de flammes blanches le dévora. Il avait sous estimé son adversaire et en avait payé le prix, mais ça ne se reproduirait plus!

Après avoir expédié son adversaire dans un enfer de flammes, Keikoku se détourna ; vraiment ça avait été trop facile.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait lorsque deux étaux s'emparèrent de ses épaules et le catapultèrent vers l'arrière. L'atterrissage fût brutal et douloureux : de vilaines brûlures dues aux frottement contre le sol, une plaie à la tête en percutant un arbre et surtout un bras cassé.

«_ ... Encore un bras... c'est gênant...._ ». Pensa-t-il en remettant son radius en place avec un geste trahissant l'habitude.

-_Dis moi minable!_ Lança une voix grave. _Tu n'aurais quand même pas vendu les plumes du corbeau avant de l'avoir abattu?_

Le blond détourna son attention de ses blessures et leva son regard vers la personne qui venait de lui faire cette remarque. En la voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à un niveau inhumain!

Il avait déjà vu ce genre de trucs, mais où... Le souvenir d'un livre de légendes s'imposa à lui!

Oui, c'était ça, il s'agissait d'une créature de contes traditionnels.

**

* * *

**

Section armurerie

**1: un sais est un genre de petit brise-lame à trois dents utilisé (généralement par paire) par les ninjas, l'une des tortues ninja en utilise si ça peut vous aider à visualiser**

**2 : un wakizashi est le sabre court du daisho, il mesure environ 60 centimètre, dont environ 40 de lame, c'est à la fois le complément élégant du katana (d'où le nom de wakizashi : « porté au côté ») mais aussi une arme utilisée, soit dans des circonstances particulières, telle que dans un lieu trop étroit pour utiliser le katana, soit de façon normale par certaines écoles : entre autres l'école Niten ryû, qui préconise son utilisation comme arme de main gauche en complément du katana. Dans toutes ces situations, le sabre est qualifié de « kodachi ».**

**3 : Le tânto est une version de sabre encore plus court que le kodachi décrit ci dessus, presque un poignard, il permet (que je sache) des attaques de taille mais est avant tout prévu pour la parade et l'estoc (le hachiwari (« perce armure ») s'en rapproche mais ne permet pas d'attaque de taille).**

**Pour vous aider à visualiser : les présentoirs d'armes sur lesquels on exhibe les sabres ont deux ou trois étages : deux étages : le katana en haut et le kodachi en bas ; trois étages : de haut en bas : katana, kodachi, tânto.**

**4 : Le tetsu bo (appelé aussi kanabo) est une sorte de lourde masse : généralement une lourde pièce de bois de section pentagonale hérissée d'acier sur une grande partie de sa longueur. Seul des individus d'une grande force physique (les Onis des légendes entrent dans cette catégorie, d'où la métaphore concernant Keikoku) sont capable de manier ce type d'armes.**

**5 : le descriptif du shido ayant déjà été donné, je conseille à ceux qui visualiseraient mal de lire « l'habitant de l'infini » (tome 2 ou 3, dans les dernières pages).**

**Section techniques de combat**

**1 : la garde chûdan ou seigan no gamae se présente de la manière qui suit : pied droit devant, les poings et la poignée du sabre au niveau de la ceinture et la lame pointée devant lui légèrement inclinée en avant, pointe un peu en dessous du niveau de la tête (en théorie, en poursuivant la courbe de la lame, on arrive à peu près au niveau des yeux de l'adversaire). C'est la garde la plus classique qui soit au katana, permettant une attaque d'estoc ou d'armer un coup de taille. Dans le cas précis elle est un peu décalée vers la droite pour équilibrer avec la position du wakizashi.**

**2 : la botte pratiquée par Sakurazaki se nomme une botte de Nevers (deuxième botte pour être exact), on retrouve cette botte (occidentale et non conçue pour un katana à la base, comme son nom l'indique) entre autres dans « le Bossu ».**

**3 : La botte pratiquée par Kazuky est bien connue des lecteurs de « de cape et de crocs » puisque de fait il s'agit de la botte « à la une, deux, trois » (les lecteurs attentifs auront d'ailleurs reconnu la rixme du « maître d'armes »(oui je sais, elle a moyennement sa place, mais j'adore ces vers^^))**

**Section légendes japonaises**

**1 : comme vous aviez pu le comprendre, les Yama Inus sont des loups démoniaques d'une taille monstrueuse que l'on rencontre dans les légendes. Leurs crocs sont, dit on, si effilés qu'ils déchirent les armures comme un rien. (techniquement on pourrait les rapprocher de nos loups garous, mais uniquement sous la forme animale (la forme humaine du loup garou, ce qu'on appelle le lycanthrope chez nous, a son équivalent dans les légendes japonaises sous le nom de rouzoku (qui sera abordé au chapitre suivant)))**

**Bien, maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à cogiter sur ce que nous cache Sakurazaki, sur comment vont se finir les duels de Keikoku et Angelica et tout un tas d'autres choses qui vont faire la substance du prochain chapitre^^.**


	4. corbac grillé

**De retour avec la suite et fin de cet arc (le prochain est à peine commencé, donc c'est mal parti pour la suite), pour répondre à quelques remarques**

**Naëmir : « j'adore les détachement de Luciole lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il s'est encore cassé un bras! genre:" oh non! c'est la cinquième fois cette semaine!"^^ », mais c'est exactement ça dans le manga^^, regarde bien, face à Bontenmaru (tome 12 ou 13, je sais plus), il se prend une quadruple fracture radius-cubitus (un truc monstrueux, son bras part dans tout les sens), de même face à Yuan. Keikoku se fait péter le bras tous les quatres matins et l'intérèt comique c'est justement qu'il remet les os en place et continue à se battre comme si de rien n'était**

**pour « quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre »(et qui devrait le devenir, ça simplifierait les choses pour lui répondre) : non, le maôen est une technique de flammes naturelles, c'est à dire blanches (c'est la plus puissante attaque de flammes naturelles de Luciole, elle apparaît dans le tome 14), il n'y a que deux techniques de « souffle du démon » (flammes noires, qui apparaissent au tome 16) : Lucifer et l'Impact du diable. Et au passage, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur les reviews de Naëmir, je tiens à te préciser que le terme de « cave » pour désigner un imbécile est on ne peut plus français (c'est très vieux mais c'est pas du tout québecois (en fait, c'est de l'argot parisien), si tu veux t'en convaincre, regarde donc des vieux films de gangsters français (genre « les tontons flingueurs », « touche pas au grisbi »,....))**

**bien, sur ce... la suite**

_**chapitre 4 : corbac grillé au menu**_

Devant nos gardes du corps se dressait désormais, en lieu et place du mercenaire aux vêtements noirs, une créature puissamment bâtie, couverte des pieds à la tête d'un duvet d'un noir profond. Ses tabis et ses sandales avait éclaté, déchirées par de puissantes serres à quatre doigts, dont l'un au niveau du talon, de gigantesques ailes aux rémiges noires avait poussé dans son dos et surtout son visage, désormais, arborait un bec semblant fait pour déchirer les chairs.

-Un Karasu Tengu, murmura Lilian, qu'est ce qu'on a fait aux dieux pour tomber sur une bestiole pareille

La créature s'avança lentement vers Keikoku qui commençait à se relever, lançant d'une voix goguenarde.

-Alors blondin, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi les humains me surnomment le corbeau? Remarque, je te félicite, ça faisait longtemps qu'on...

L'esprit corbeau s'interrompit, il s'était attendu à ce que son adversaire vienne se battre une fois relevé et l'avait attendu de pied ferme, ne voyant même pas l'intérêt de prendre l'initiative.

Mais ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir...

-C'est un vrai? Demanda Keikoku en tâtant son bec.

Instantanément il vit rouge : il était un Karasu tengu, un esprit immortel, de l'espèce de ceux qui avait appris l'art du sabre à ces misérables créatures qu'étaient les humains, et ce pyrokinésiste sans cervelle venait lui ausculter le bec sans aucune crainte, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un animal de foire sans danger! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça!

Le blond fût éjecté sans aucune douceur par le bras musculeux de l'homme-oiseau, qui le plaqua l'instant d'après au sol à l'aide d'une de ses serres.

-Adieu blondin! J'aurais aimé m'amuser plus longtemps, mais là tu m'as énervé.

Il s'apprêtait à passer son sabre au travers du cou du guerrier quand un imprévu lui tomba dessus avec brutalité.

Son sabre encaissa de justesse le coup de pied sauté de Lilian, avant de la renvoyer s'écraser contre les arbres. Il tourna son regard vers elle, battit des ailes, et instantanément il était près d'elle, son sabre toujours à la main.

-Quelle pitié! Vous autres humains vous ne savez décidément jamais quand il faut vous arrêter! Dit-il d'un ton presque déçu en pointant sa lame sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière releva lentement la tête et il pût apercevoir un sourire provoquant sur son visage.

-Primo, Tête-de-Piaf, je suis pas humaine mais Mibu, secundo, je connais mes limites et je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de te blesser!...

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa sur le visage couvert de plumes.

-Et oui, c'est pas moi qu'il faut craindre, moi je suis juste la diversion, ajouta t'elle comme si elle s'adressait à un gamin, le vrai danger c'est lui!

Soudain, sentant une aura sans rapport avec celles qu'il avait ressenti ici pour le moment, Sakurazaki saisit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, il ne dût qu'à sa lame de pouvoir parer une attaque adverse, mais cette fois ci il ne pût éviter un magnifique vol plané, soufflé par la puissance du coup. Profitant de l'avantage que lui donnait ses ailes dans ce genre de situations, il se stabilisa et arrêta son vol...

Juste à temps pour voir l'Enfer s'abattre sur lui...

-LUCIFER! DESCENDS SUR TERRE!

* * *

Voyant la bataille s'éloigner, Kaoru se permit d'approcher de Lilian, visiblement mal en point.

-Ça va? S'enquit-elle.

-Moyen, madame! Répondit sa cadette, les yeux fermés et une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Mais au moins o-nii-san est libre et en mesure d'arrêter ce truc!

-Vous pensez qu'il peut? Demanda-t-elle. Face à un tengu?

Lilian rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers son interlocutrice, qui y lut une profonde confiance.

-Les gens capables d'arrêter Keikoku-nii-san lorsqu'il a revêtu son maquillage de sang de feu et effectué un retour aux sources se comptent sur les doigts de la main, c'est pas un type avec des ailes et un bec qui va lui faire peur...

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-C'est garanti, madame! Lança t-elle avec un clin d' œil. Corbac grillé au menu de ce soir!

Elle fut pris d'un fou rire, qui s'acheva dans une horrible toux au goût cuivré ; elle faisait la maligne mais l'autre Tête-de-Piaf lui avait quand même brisé quelques côtes.

-Oh, Lilian, me claque pas entre les pattes s'il te plaît!

La jeune fille releva le visage en entendant la voix de sa grande sœur qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Angelica! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu mettes autant de temps à te débarrasser de ton adversaire?

Cette dernière eut un micro-sourire avant de répondre.

-Rien de grave, je te rassure, j'étais juste tombé sur un type qui préférait essayer de négocier que de me tuer!

Devant le regard interloqué de sa sœur, elle entama le récit.

* * *

Voyant son frère adoptif partir bille en tête, Angelica n'eut d'autre choix que de se lancer dans le combat. Un rapide échange de regard avec sa jeune sœur suffit à les mettre d'accord : l'homme au double sabre pour Lilian, qui pourra lutter à armes égales ; le colosse pour elle.

À peine ses pieds avaient-ils touché le sol qu'elle s'élançait déjà, en trois bonds elle était sur le bonhomme, prête à le fendre en deux d'un iai, mais elle eut un court instant d'hésitation : pendant un court instant, l'homme avait semblé dégager une aura puissante et sauvage, comme un énorme fauve en embuscade. Cette seconde d'hésitation lui sauva la vie : en voyant la carrure de son adversaire elle s'était doutée qu'il manierait sans doute son énorme masse avec une stupéfiante dextérité, de fait elle l'avait vraiment sous estimée : la frappe avait été fulgurante comparativement au poids de l'arme et vu l'impact laissé à l'endroit où elle aurait du se trouver, si elle n'avait ralenti, elle aurait été broyée sans autre forme de procès.

-T'emballes pas, princesse! Lança le colosse hilare. T'as pu voir ce que j'étais capable de faire, alors reste calme! Ce serait dommage d'avoir à te tuer!

Elle se fixa en garde, sabre en main, prête à riposter à la moindre tentative d'attaque de sa part.

-Pourquoi « dommage »? Nous sommes ennemis.

-Ouais! Répondit-il simplement. Mais tant que mon contrat ou ma survie ne l'impose pas, j'aime pas avoir à tuer, encore moins si c'est pour démolir une jeune fille.

Une vague expression surprise passa sur le visage de la dite jeune fille, bientôt remplacée par le sérieux de circonstance.

-Un tueur qui n'aime pas tuer? Paradoxal, non?

-Oh la, princesse, j'ai pas choisi de devenir mercenaire moi! J'ai jamais voulu m'associer à ce sale type de Sakurazaki! Je bosse avec lui parce que c'est le seul qui m'accepte et que sa présence éloigne les emmerdeurs! Si on avait pu récupérer la nobliaude sans faire de morts, j'aurais préféré.

L'expression de surprise repassa sur le visage d'Angelica, qui commençait à se prendre à la discussion.

-Comment ça le seul à vous accepter?

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage du colosse, tandis qu'il écartait les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient une partie du visage.

-Parce que j'ai le mauvais œil!

Cette fois ci, la surprise s'installa durablement chez la jeune femme : elle avait trouvé à ce type un air de fauve au départ et elle ne pouvait être plus proche de la vérité.

Ses yeux semblaient être deux topazes traversés par la fente noire d'une pupille. Ce type avait des yeux qui n'étaient pas humains, des yeux de prédateur, de loup à première vue.

Et ce n'était pas tout, elle pouvait voir, à l'extrémité des doigts épais qui écartaient les mèches, des ongles longs et épais, comme des griffes. Ce type n'était visiblement pas un vrai humain mais probablement un chaman ayant hérité d'un physique bien peu rassurant.

-Héritage de mon paternel! Ajouta-t-il, laconique. Lui, ça lui aura valu de finir massacré en tant que rouzoku! Maintenant tu comprends mieux pourquoi je préfère trainer avec un type aussi craint que « le Corbeau », lui au moins ne fait pas de chichis tant qu'on est bon combattant!...

Effectivement avec de pareils antécédents familiaux, difficile de blâmer son association avec un tueur comme l'homme en noir.

-... Maintenant que ça c'est dit, tu comprendras que je préfère que tu te contentes de rester calme. Tes compagnons sont d'ors et déjà condamnés pour s'être dressés contre « le Corbeau », mais toi tu as encore une chance de vivre!

L'allusion à sa famille ramena la clarté dans l'esprit d'Angelica : ce type n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, mais elle allait devoir le tuer pour venir en aide aux autres. Elle raffermit sa prise sur Kutoneshira et modifia légèrement sa garde.

-Je vois que tu as pris ta décision! Constata le colosse à qui le changement n'avait pas échappé. Tant pis, je vais donc devoir t'éliminer. Ajouta t-il en faisant jouer ses muscles.

-Tu n'as pas encore gagné!

Chacun s'élança de son côté et soudain commença un complexe ballet d'esquives et d'attaques fulgurantes. Au fur et à mesure du combat, Angelica comprit que ce type communiquait avec son arme à un niveau peu commun, très supérieur même à ce qu'elle même développait pour l'instant : son niveau de synchronisation avec son arme était telle qu'il lui semblait même entrapercevoir la matérialisation de l'âme de cette dernière.

« ...En clair, pour l'abattre, il faut que je communique encore mieux que lui avec Kutoneshira... »

Cependant c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle l'avait terriblement sous estimé en début de combat et il maintenait désormais sur elle une pression trop importante pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de se relâcher assez longtemps pour accentuer le dialogue avec son vieux sabre. Au bout d'un moment elle constata même que l'homme semblait commencer à saisir ses mouvements et finalement une frappe au flanc réussit à la toucher, elle réussit tant bien que mal à épouser le mouvement et ainsi à atténuer le choc, ne pouvant toutefois éviter un joli vol plané, qui l'envoya dans un roncier, et probablement quelques côtes fissurées.

Cette éloignement forcé de son adversaire lui offrit toutefois le répit espéré, une sombre flamme de parcourut sa lame tandis qu'elle se relevait d'un bond.

Voulant profiter de l'ouverture que lui offrait la reprise d'équilibre de la jeune femme, l'homme parcourut en trois foulées la distance les séparant et frappa avec une force suffisante pour déraciner un arbre.

Lorsqu'elle para son attaque, il ne put qu'écarquiller stupidement les yeux : comment une jeune fille pesant deux fois moins lourd que lui avait pu arrêter une attaque pareille? Soudain il vît ses yeux, sans émotion, noirs comme deux gouffres sans fond, et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus gagner...

Le sabre de la jeune fille glissa avec fluidité le long de son arme et l'instant d'après, dans une courbe étincelante, il lui déchirait le torse.

* * *

-Ouais, dommage d'avoir dû le tuer! D'autant plus qu'on aurait pu lui offrir du boulot après la mort de l'autre Tête-de-Piaf. Remarqua Lilian.

-Mouais! À condition qu'il ait d'abord arrêté de m'appeler ''princesse''!

-Pourquoi? T'as un problème avec ça? Ça te rajeunit pourtant de te faire appeler comme çaaaaiiie!

Le cri de douleur intempestif était dû à la rencontre impromptue du sommet du crâne de Lilian avec la main de sa frangine, appréciant moyennement l'impertinence de sa cadette.

La rixe familiale aurait pu se continuer si la plus jeune n'avait été prise d'une forte quinte de toux, agrémentée de sang, qui leur avait rappelé qu'elles se trouvaient sur un champ de bataille, que leur frère était en train de risquer sa vie contre un genre d'oiseau anthropomorphe, que l'une d'entre elles était dans un sale état et que leur cliente était visiblement en train de prier compulsivement pour la victoire de Keikoku, seule chose à priori à sa portée.

Bref pas vraiment le moment pour se disputer, il y avait plus urgent à faire.

Angelica commença à ausculter sa jeune sœur, rapidement une petite grimace ennuyée barra son visage.

-C'est si grave que ça? Demanda la plus jeune, qui commençait à lire dans les expressions minimalistes de son aînée.

-Trois côtes brisées et un poumon perforé de façon plus qu'inquiétante, plus la rate en sale état! Oui, c'est grave!

Comme pour confirmer le diagnostic, Lilian recommença à cracher du sang.

C'est en sentant sa grande sœur la serre dans ses bras en lui faisant encore des remarques sur son habitude à s'esquinter à tout bout de champ sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant que Lilian comprit que si Keikoku ne gagnait pas rapidement le duel, son cas à elle allait rapidement devenir très préoccupant.

* * *

Cinq minutes que le combat durait, Keikoku commençait à être très légèrement inquiet : certes le champ de bataille commençait à être à son avantage, dégagé par les flammes et baigné par une chaleur de four qui handicapait son adversaire, certes il avait causé un certain nombre de blessures à ce dernier, mais là le sang de feu commençait à le brûler et ses capacités risquerait bientôt de chuter, ce qui serait, il fallait le reconnaître, la pire chose qui puisse arriver vu la puissance de son adversaire.

Il devait donc en finir vite, esquivant de justesse un coup de katana qui aurait du le décapiter, il pénétra dans le périmètre de son adversaire et concentra la puissance dans son sabre.

Un violent frisson de douleur le parcourut au moment où il relâcha une nouvelle fois les flammes de l'enfer.

-L'IMPACT DU DIABLE!

La puissante déflagration balaya de sa chaleur infernale l'espace du champ de bataille, rasant tout ce qui restait de végétation, vitrifiant le sol. Lorsque les ténèbres de flammes s'écartèrent, Keikoku constata avec surprise l'absence de son adversaire.

« ...Où est ce qu'il est?... »

La douloureuse réponse à cette interrogation lui vint lorsqu'un sabre lui passa au travers du corps. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à éviter qu'un point vital fut touché, néanmoins l'aura du yokai était apparue tellement soudainement qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait littéralement de sortir de nulle part.

-Ça surprend blondinet, n'est ce pas? Lança le tengu goguenard en retirant son sabre, proprement, comme s'il ne voulait pas encore achever, sur qu'il était de sa victoire. Le déplacement instantané est une capacité quasi-naturelle chez les tengus...

Il avait été bête de ne pas y avoir pensé, il avait pourtant déjà eu une démonstration de ce pouvoir lorsque l'esprit corbeau s'était attaqué à Lilian

-Comme tu peux le constater c'est une capacité fort intéressante en combat, quoique tu ne m'ai jusqu'alors pas laissé le temps de l'utiliser, en fait sans ton léger relâchement à l'instant où tu lançais ta technique je n'aurais peut être pas survécu!

Keikoku se releva tant bien que mal : en plus de ses blessures précédentes, il avait maintenant l'abdomen perforé et à ses multiples hémorragies s'ajoutait le sang brûlé par sa technique interdite, déjà sa vision se troublait et ses jambes étaient désormais flageolantes. Il était vraiment très mal mais ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il tenta une première taille, qui échoua lamentablement lorsque, d'un battement d'ailes, « le Corbeau » se téléporta d'une dizaine de centimètres, esquivant comme un jeu la lame qui le menaçait quelques instants plus tôt et qui maintenant aurait pu aussi bien frapper dans le vide à des kilomètres tant elle était impuissante.

-Allez! Élevons un peu le débat!

D'un puissant battement d'aile il se projeta à un mètre du sol, dégaina de nouveau son kodachi et entama un étrange ballet de frappes au sabre que Keikoku, bien qu'habitué aux techniques alambiquées de son demi frère, ne pouvait intégralement parer ; et encore, il savait bien que Sakurazaki s'amusait avec lui comme un chat avec sa proie, s'il avait été sérieux les coups de sabre l'auraient déjà terrassé.

-Allez blondinet! On accélère encore! Asséna t-il en se posant à quelques mètres.

Premier battement d'ailes, Sakurazaki disparut et une nouvelle plaie se forma sur le flanc du maître des flammes, un nouveau bruit de battement dans son dos et une horrible raie sanglante se traça au travers des vêtements. Nouvelle fois et c'était maintenant l'épaule...

Le petit jeu continua, de plus en plus rapide, les estafilades se multiplièrent sur le corps meurtri de Keikoku jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.

« ... Terminé... Il est... trop fort... »

C'est alors qu'un bruissement de flammes s'éleva dans l'esprit du blond, bientôt suivi par une voix aigre et gentiment moqueuse :

« On se reposera une fois mort, patron! Pour l'instant on prends le relais! »

Sakurazaki soupira : finalement ce blondinet lui avait donné du fil à retordre, lui avait brûlé pas mal de plumes et un œil en prime mais avait fini par s'effondrer. Il s'approcha du corps frémissant et leva son sabre pour l'achever.

-Ciao blondinet!

Le sabre s'abattit... et fut arrêté par la lame de son adversaire!

« ...Impossible, il est dans les vapes... »

c'est en voyant la lueur rouge émanant du sabre qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus à faire au même homme, et que ce n'était pas forcément bon signe.

Comme pour confirmer ce mauvais pressentiment, les lèvres exsangues du pyrokinésistes prononcèrent ces mots au moment où il portait un nouveau coup au blessé:

-FLAMMES INCANDESCENTES DE KEIKOKU!

Une tornade de flammes dorées s'éleva, bloquant le sabre à la poignée noire avant de remonter le long de sa lame, carbonisant la main droite de son porteur qui ne put que se téléporter d'un battement d'ailes pour échapper à l'Armageddon qui se dégageait du cadavre.

Enfin les flammes commencèrent à se dissiper, révélant un corps qui n'avait pas bougé, trop endommagé pour que l'intervention de ''l'autre'' ne se révèle être autre chose qu'un dernier sursaut. Sakurazaki porta un regard sur les chairs carbonisées et crispées sur une pièce de métal fondue par la chaleur, bref ce qui fut sa main droite et son katana, et fut pris d'un frisson de colère.

« ... Il m'aura fait chier celui-ci, et en passant il me fait perdre un bras et mon arme... Je vais même pas le laisser agoniser je vais me charger de le terminer moi même... »

Il s'apprêta à battre des ailes afin d'effectuer le déplacement instantané qui lui permettrait d'aller terminer le travail, mais il en fut empêché par la brûlante douleur qui lui vrilla l'épaule, les effets secondaires de la technique interdite de Keikoku commençaient à faire effet et de cuisantes douleurs accompagnées de fièvres commencèrent à parcourir son corps qui commençait à dégager une odeur acre de chairs brûlées. Il réussit toutefois à s'avancer à pieds vers son adversaire, lentement mais sûrement ; il arriverait sans nul doute à le tuer avant que les flammes n'aient dévoré son corps et réussirait ainsi à sauver sa vie.

Mais à quelques pas du cadavre, une voix, grave et impérieuse se fit entendre.

-J'en appelle à la céleste puissance face à laquelle toute création s'agenouille. L'œil du commencement s'ouvre pour purifier les impies...

La douleur dans le corps du tengu devint insupportable et il tomba à genoux au milieu des cendres tandis que se poursuivait la sourate.

-... Que la pierre rebelle fonde sous la flamme divine. Que l'esprit se disperse. Que la vie se consume...(2)

Les flammes désormais commençaient à fleurir au travers des plumes de l'esprit corbeau, littéralement en train de griller.

-... Que chair et sang s'effacent!

Le corps s'embrasa spontanément, nettoyé proprement par un ouragan de flammes qui n'avait rien à envier à la dernière technique de Keikoku, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques os blanchis et l'acre fumée rouge sombre du sang vaporisé mêlé à la chair consumée.

* * *

-J'ai du mal à croire que o-nee-san l'ait vaincu! Lâcha Lilian, sidérée, en fixant les restes calcinés du tengu. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il lui restait la force de lancer un coup aussi puissant!

Angelica acquiesça sans avoir vraiment écouté sa sœur : pendant un bref instant il lui avait semblé qu'au cours de sa prière l'aura de dame Yôko s'était modifiée, mais c'était sans doute un mauvais tour de son imagination.

-Oh merde! Angie, Keikoku est en train de prendre feu comme face à Yuan!

Alertée, Angelica lâcha immédiatement sa jeune sœur, se précipitant pour tenter de sauver son ''petit frère'' des effets de sa technique interdite.

-Écoutez-moi, flammes de Kototsu, même si votre chaleur est ardente, apaisez vos rougeoyantes intentions.

Elle avait à peine parcouru la moitié de la distance que les flammes s'éteignaient d'elles même sous ses yeux stupéfaits...

Et cette fois ci elle en était sûre, l'aura de dame Yôko avait varié un court instant. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à l'interroger sur ces miracles qu'elle semblait provoquer.

Pour l'instant elle avait d'autre soucis, même si les flammes de sang ne l'avaient pas trop esquinté et avait même cautérisé ses plaies (il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients à cette technique), Keikoku restait dans un état critique : plusieurs fractures, des plaies qui aurait nécessité d'être recousues sans compter les litres de sang qu'il avait dû perdre. Sa survie n'était plus une question d'heures mais de minutes, et avec ses multiples hémorragies internes, Lilian ne survivrait pas non plus très longtemps.

La panique commençait à saisir Angelica : elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus compter désormais sur un quelconque miracle et elle n'avait aucun moyen de venir en aide à ses cadets.

« ... Réfléchis Angelica, trouve quelque chose... ».

Son regard se portait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, il lui fallait une idée de toute urgence.

Soudain elle remarqua une silhouette massive se relevant péniblement, visiblement l'homme au tetsu-bo qui tentait de profiter du bordel ambiant pour s'enfuir.

-Mais comment fait-il pour tenir debout? Je l'ai pourtant pas loupé!

Soudain, la raison de l'étrange résistance du colosse lui vint à l'esprit, bientôt suivi par une idée folle.

« ... Ce type... J'avais deviné qu'il n'était chaman, mais j'ignorais ses capacités...»

L'homme à la carrure de titan se releva lentement. Kami-sama, cette fille l'avait pas raté, s'il n'avait pas pu pomper un peu d'énergie aux végétaux alentours et à son ex-compagnon Kazuky, dont le cadavre encore frais lui avait fourni l'énergie d'arrêter l'hémorragie, il serait sans doute mort.

La situation était mauvaise, il venait de perdre son contrat et ses associés, il ne lui restait plus qu'à fuir en espérant s'en sortir vivant et se retrouver quelqu'un acceptant de l'embaucher. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il fût plaqué contre un arbre, une lame sous la gorge.

-Tiens! Salut princesse! Tenta t-il de blaguer en reconnaissant son assaillante.

-Silence! Ordonna-t-elle, tendue. Tu as le don de guérison, n'est ce pas?

-Euh! Possible!

Elle accentua la pression sur sa gorge.

-OK, OK! Oui, je le possède, mais je ne suis pas en état de soigner! Plus assez d'énergie!

-Et bien tu vas quand même tenter de soigner mes compagnons, au moindre problème je t'assure que je m'occupe de toi et que je risque pas de te rater une seconde fois!

Quelques instants plus tard il avait été ramené manu-militari auprès de Lilian, dont le teint crayeux trahissait l'état. L'imposant chaman entama son œuvre de guérison mais au bout de quelques secondes la lueur de ses pouvoirs s'estompa, laissant la jeune fille sans connaissance et visiblement pas en meilleur état.

-Recommence! Ordonna sèchement Angelica.

-...Peut pas! Haleta le colosse. Je suis blessé moi aussi, je te rappelle! Il me faudrait une source d'énergie supplémentaire.

Pestant contre ce contretemps qui menaçait la vie de sa famille, Angelica fit de nouveau fonctionner sa tête en quête d'une solution qui arriva heureusement vite.

-Un cheval, ça t'irait comme source de puissance? On en a dix qui ne nous servent plus directement.

-J'en aurait même beaucoup plus qu'il n'en faut pour soigner la demoiselle!

-J'espère bien, ce n'est pas la seule blessée... Mon frangin, celui qui a affronté ton patron! Ajouta t-elle en lisant l'incompréhension sur le visage du chaman.

-Il a survécu? S'étonna le colosse. J'admire sa rage de vivre!

Le chaman tourna ses traits tirés vers les destriers des hommes que lui et ses compagnons avaient abattu. Il lui semblait préférable de prendre le plus amoché dans un premier temps, non pas qu'il voulait faire du boulot de mauvaise qualité (tant qu'il travaillait bien, il resterait en vie) mais cela lui éviterait de disperser le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait à utiliser son pouvoir sur une cible trop remuante.

Malgré ses deux pattes brisées, la monture de Makoto ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de fuir lorsqu'elle sentit un froid malsain s'emparer de son corps, mais à peine s'était elle redressée pour bouger qu'elle s'effondra de nouveau, son corps désormais aussi lourd que le plomb. Elle poussa un dernier faible hennissement avant de rendre son dernier souffle et de se dessécher jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas d'os recouverts d'une peau parcheminée.

Tandis que la vie quittait le corps de l'animal, une douce chaleur se répandait dans le corps de Lilian qui sentait ses côtes se remettre en place, tandis qu'un léger chatouillis lui indiquait que ses poumons cicatrisaient.

-C'est bon, elle est hors de danger! Finit par lancer le colosse, qui avait lui aussi récupéré une meilleure mine. Où est mon prochain client?

Sa maitresse chanteuse lui désigna un tas de restes sanguinolents perdu au milieu d'un décor d'apocalypse, à cette vue le titan ne put qu'avoir de nouveau une pensée d'admiration pour le type qui avait réussi à transformer si lourdement le décor, battre un tengu et survivre dans la foulée.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il était au chevet de son nouveau malade, à qui il tenta de réinssuffler la vie. L'entreprise n'était pas gagnée d'avance tant son ''patient'' ne semblait tenir à la vie que par un fil, mais il fallait reconnaître que le regard de sa surveillante, ainsi que la lame qu'elle lui maintenait sous la gorge, avait de quoi pousser à faire des miracles.

Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques minutes à se battre pour cette résurrection et de quelques destriers épuisés par les ponctions d'énergie (on pouvait d'ailleurs reconstituer leurs itinéraires pour éviter les dites ponctions rien qu'aux trainées d'herbe desséchées) le blondinet dont il s'occupait commença à reprendre des couleurs.

-Pfiouuu! Je vous l'ai stabilisé votre copain, mais la prochaine fois me demandez pas de ramener un moribond à la vie!

La stupidité de la remarque lui sauta à l'esprit l'instant d'après : il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, maintenant qu'il n'était plus utile, pourquoi le laisseraient-ils en vie?

Il avait heureusement mis de côté un peu d'énergie pour son usage personnel lors de ses ''pompages'' et pouvait espérer s'enfuir...

La suite fût tout autre. Il fût plaqué au sol par la jeune femme qui l'avait débauché de force quelques minutes auparavant, mais au lieu de le tuer, elle se contenta de le maintenir sous la menace de son arme en appelant la jeune fille qu'il avait soigné en premier.

-Lilian, envoie une gourde, qu'on vérifie s'il a bien fait le boulot pour Keikoku!

La jeune fille susnommée se pressa jusqu'à un des chevaux et envoya une outre remplie d'eau à sa sœur qui l'éventra en l'air d'un coup de sabre bien calculé, provoquant un petit déluge sur le blessé blond.

-Attention dame Yôko! Reculez vous! Lança-t-elle à sa cliente qui était venue s'enquérir de l'état de son garde du corps le plus efficace.

Cette dernière eût la raison de cet avertissement en voyant une grosse flamme jaune vaporiser la pellicule aqueuse.

-... Aime pas... L'eau!

Le colosse ne pût s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant ce spectacle : ce type venait de déchainer une puissance pareille juste pour se sécher, c'était... stupide!

Il fût tiré de ses pensées par la disparition du poids sur son dos.

-Voilà! Tu est libre! Prends un cheval et barre-toi!

Décidément il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il se releva, s'avança lentement vers la première monture qui se présentait et monta tant bien que mal en selle. Pendant toute l'opération il ne quitta pas les autres des yeux, bien décidé à ne pas tomber dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un piège, mais rien ne vînt.

-Ben alors! Rien, vous m'attaquez pas! S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, répondit sa tortionnaire d'un ton neutre, les bras croisés, tu as sauvé deux d'entre nous, tu as perdu toute velléité de combattre, tu peux partir. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un combat.

Un grand sourire amusé s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Y'a pas à dire, vous êtes des mercenaires atypiques! J'aurais aimé pouvoir bosser avec vous!...

La plus jeune des deux guerrières sembla prête à intervenir, mais son ainée la fit taire.

-Je peux au moins connaître ton nom, princesse? Dès fois que?

-Angelica Mibu! Répondit-elle, laconique et sans expression.

-Employée du bureau d'escortes An de Kyoto! Ajouta Lilian avant de se faire sonner par sa sœur.

-Ravi de te connaître Angelica-chan, moi c'est Kôtaro! Kôtaro Kanna! À une prochaine peut être!

Le chaman donna un coup de talon à sa monture pour la faire interrompre sa campagne de tonte de l'herbe subsistante et la faire démarrer, si possible dans la direction qu'il souhaitait (pour la direction, quelques instants et une bordée de juron durent être ajoutés).

-Je ne te le souhaite pas! Ajouta Angelica à voix basse. Je déteste les gens familiers et encore plus ceux qui m'appellent « princesse »!

* * *

Finalement, après avoir incinéré les cadavres et prié pour le repos de leurs âmes, le groupe désormais plus que réduit acheva son étape de la journée dans un silence de mort et ce n'est qu'assez tardivement qu'ils arrivèrent au lieu où il était prévu qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit.

-Pfiouuu! Quelle effroyable journée! Se plaignit la noble dame en descendant de son cheval. Je vais aller me reposer tout de suite. Keikoku-san, vous vous chargerez de la surveillance! Ordonna-t-elle.

Une moue contrariée s'imposa sur le visage du maître du feu.

-Pourquoi moi!

-Sauf votre respect madame, intervint Angelica, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Keikoku a besoin de se reposer après un combat comme celui d'aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il a failli y rester!

Dame Yôko répondit avec un ton buté :

-Il n'empêche qu'il a prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il était le plus à même d'assurer ma sécurité! Et je vous rappelle, Angelica-san, que c'est toujours moi qui commande!

La jeune femme s'apprêta à répliquer quand sa sœur commença à l'entrainer par le bras

-Laisse tomber o-nee-san, m'est avis que tu la feras pas changer d'avis, alors allons dormir! Dit-elle en baillant avant d'ajouter quelques mots à l'oreille de sa sœur qui calma aussitôt sa colère et finit par accepter la désignation de son petit frère (au grand désarroi de ce dernier, d'ailleurs).

C'est ainsi qu'à son grand désarroi, Keikoku se retrouva une nouvelle fois à faire le pied de grue devant la suite de ''Kao-chan'' afin d'éviter d'éventuelles attaques, occupation fort ennuyeuse en plus de lui être désagréable mais qui possédait l'avantage de lui permettre de réfléchir aux évènements de la journée et surtout à ce point capital : il avait beau savoir qu'il existait une personne plus forte que lui, Keikoku avait malgré tout toujours eu une grande confiance en sa propre force ; le combat de l'après midi avait un peu émoussé cette confiance, ''l'emplumé'' ayant bien failli lui faire la peau, c'était pour le moins ennuyeux : si on était ainsi capable de le mettre en difficulté, c'est qu'il avait sérieusement présumé de son niveau et que de fait il n'était pas encore assez fort ; pas assez fort pour assurer sa survie, pas assez pour assurer la sécurité de sa ''famille'' dont il avait malgré tout besoin...

Pas assez fort pour la protéger, elle... alors qu'il était payé pour ça!

Non vraiment, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il allait falloir qu'il se renforce dans les temps à venir.

Et puis tant qu'à faire, s'activer un peu lui éviterait de geler sur place.

* * *

La chambre occupée par les deux sœurs était beaucoup moins grande et moins bien entretenue que celle de leur cliente : à peine plus que la place pour caser les deux fûtons. Allongée sur le premier, Lilian rêvassait, à moitié bercée par le bruit rassurant de sa sœur sur l'autre matelas qui faisait disparaitre les dernières traces de sang qui subsistait sur sa lame.

-Dis o-nee-san, demanda-t-elle en rouvrant soudainement les yeux, je voulais te demander : si tu as cédé au caprice de la cliente, c'était bien pour les laisser elle et Keikoku seuls tous les deux, non?

-Pas vraiment! Les sentiments ne doivent pas interférer dans le boulot et en ce sens ça m'ennuierait qu'il se passe quelque chose. En fait j'ai surtout craqué parce que j'ai pensé qu'on ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, elle a l'air très têtue et pas habituée à être contredite donc....

-Je vois! Conclut Lilian avant de repartir d'une voix enjouée. N'empêche que je me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment... Je suis sûre qu'il se passe ou va se passer quelque chose entre eux! Il reste plus qu'à espérer que la dame soit patiente et qu'o-nii-san n'a pas oublié ce qu'on lui a appris sur les femmes.

-Moi je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose! Asséna Angelica, coupant court aux élucubrations de sa sœur. C'est une noble et Keikoku un roturier, il y a un problème de classe, sans compter qu'ils se connaissent à peine.

-Keikoku se fiche des histoires de rang comme de la guigne et on sait toutes les deux qu'elle lui plaît!

Angelica ne put s'empêcher de frissonner un instant du fait de la justesse du premier argument (et aussi du second, mais elle préférait le garder pour elle), mais elle se ressaisit.

-Elle lui plaît... c'est toi qui le dit! Et puis lui se fiche peut être des convenances, mais pas elle, et je vois mal Kei' la violer!

-Mouais! Répondit sa sœur pas du tout convaincue. À mon avis tu manque tout simplement d'imagination et de sens sentimental, ces basses histoires de classe ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour et la passion qui...

-Si tu le dit! L'interrompit Angelica, ironique. Ceci étant, à mon humble avis c'est toi qui devrais arrêter les romans à l'eau de rose!

-Pffff, t'y connais rien à l'amour! D'ailleurs t'as jamais eu de petit ami.

-Oui, enfin toi t'en as tellement eu que pour parler d'amour tu manques de crédibilité....

-M'en fous! Répondit l'autre d'un ton buté. Je suis prête à parier que demain matin Keikoku ne sera pas à son poste devant la porte mais dans le lit de Kaoru!

-C'est dame Yôko que tu devrais dire. Et pari tenu! Ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Angelica faillit faire une attaque en voyant que comme l'avait prédit sa sœur, le disciple de son frère ainé n'était pas à son poste.

-Attends, attends, il y a sans doute une autre explication! Se défendit-elle en voyant le sourire victorieux de sa cadette.

Cette analyse se confirma quand Kaoru ouvrit le shôji et demanda immédiatement où était passé Keikoku.

-Ben on était persuadée que... Commença Lilian l'air déçue avant de se faire stopper par le poing de sa grande sœur bien décidée à lui éviter de dire des âneries.

-Aucune idée, justement on se posait la question...

« ...Et d'ailleurs autre question : depuis combien de temps cet idiot a-t-il déserté? En tout cas il va m'entendre... »

-... Lilian, tu restes avec dame Yôko, pendant ce temps là j'essaie de le retrouver!

Laissant les deux autres femmes, Angelica se lança à la poursuite de son demi frère disparu, d'abord dans le relais où ils s'étaient arrêtés, puis à l'extérieur. Voyant l'inefficacité de ses tentatives, elle s'essaya à une technique conseillée par son frère.

« ... ''Suivre l'odeur de brûlé'' qu'il disait... Pas facile... »

Et finalement au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires de recherches elle finit par retrouver son déserteur au milieu d'une clairière (d'un décor de ''l'apocalypse selon Hotaru'' serait plus juste, la clairière ayant clairement été taillée à coup de flammes) dans un épais bosquet de bambou non loin.

Curieusement l'éclaircie en question semblait dotée de contours extrêmement rectilignes, une peu comme si...

Son passage imprévu au travers de quelques chose de douloureusement dur et transparent confirma à Angelica qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé : son petit frère s'entrainait à l'intérieur d'une de ces ''cages de cristal'' qu'il lui arrivait d'utiliser pour créer des back-drafts (1) pour ses techniques. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que si la température extérieure était supportable, l'intérieur de la cage était par contre marqué par une température proprement caniculaire qui semblait assez peu gêner le maitre des lieux. L'éclatement du mur et la soudaine baisse de température tira Keikoku de son enchainement de pompes et autres exercices musculaires.

-Hum! Tiens, t'est là Angie?

-Oui! Répondit-elle en se remettant du choc. On pourrait savoir ce que tu fiches ici?

-Je m'entraine! Répondit-il d'un ton d'évidence.

-Certes, mais pourquoi dans ce genre de bulle? Ce n'est pas trop ton genre de te soucier de l'état de la flore alentour.

Le coup d'œil que Keikoku porta au bosquet autour de lui confirma ce que disait Angelica, il prêtait tellement peu d'attention à son environnement qu'il semblait qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte de la présence de plantes autour de lui.

-Non! C'est juste que j'ai besoin de devenir encore plus fort rapidement, donc un entraînement en milieu hostile est à privilégier!

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds : non seulement il venait d'expliquer son geste de façon logique, mais en plus l'idée derrière était... bonne! Vu le style de combat de Keikoku la température sous cette serre de combat devait pouvoir atteindre les 80 degrés sans problème, il s'agissait là d'un entrainement brutal mais terriblement efficace pour quiconque voulait travailler son endurance.

-Quoi? Demanda le blond avec son habituelle nonchalance avant de se frotter le visage pour en faire disparaître une hypothétique trace expliquant le regard insistant de sa sœur.

« ... Non décidément ; c'est toujours aussi difficile de trancher : il est vraiment bête ou il fait exprès!... » Se demanda cette dernière consternée.

-Je vois! Et pourquoi un besoin de force aussi soudain?

La réponse fût instantanée.

-Je suis trop faible pour protéger mes repères... et pour protéger Kao-chan...

Angelica se retint de lui faire remarquer que la mission ne risquait de toute façon de ne plus durer très longtemps, consciente qu'elle n'interprèterait peut être pas bien les mots de son petit frère ; de plus cela lui ramenait à l'esprit les raisons de sa présence.

-Que tu veuilles protéger au mieux la cliente est louable, mais tu le ferais peut être mieux si tu n'abandonnais pas ton poste!

L'air très concerné de Keikoku lui fit voir qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Depuis combien de temps as-tu cessé de surveiller dame Yôko pour aller t'entrainer?

Le blond mit encore quelques secondes à comprendre avant de se frapper le front.

-Mince... Je savais bien que j'avais dû oublier quelque chose...

« ... C'est confirmé... Il est vraiment très bête!... »

* * *

Le voyage se poursuivit normalement, à ceci près que désormais Keikoku était dispensé de garde par prudence (étant donné l'acharnement que mettait ce dernier à s'imposer un entraînement infernal dès qu'il avait un moment de libre c'eût été risquer une nouvelle désertion), marqué par les chamailleries de fratrie dont la bonne humeur finissait par contaminer la commanditaire et finalement après huit jours supplémentaires ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ : Kyôto et le bureau d'escortes.

Après un mois et demi d'absence le retour à la maison laissait aux mercenaires un goût indescriptible. Immédiatement après être descendu de sa monture, Lilian se précipita à l'intérieur, criant un tonitruant :

-ON EST RENTRÉS!

Le cri fût bientôt suivi par un bruit de chute lui même suivi du grommellement d'une voix reconnaissable comme celle de Yuan qui, visiblement, devait être en train de faire la sieste.

-La sieste! Voilà une méthode de gestion aussi atypique que le sont vos mercenaires, Yuan-san. Dit dame Kaoru en entrant à son tour.

À peine ces mots étaient-ils prononcés que Yuan était auprès de sa cliente, un gigantesque sourire d'escroc collé aux lèvres.

-Dame Yôko, quel plaisir de vous voir! Avez vous fait bon voyage? Avez vous été satisfaite des prestations de notre équipe?.... Avez vous les quarante ryôs que vous nous devez encore?

« ...Un commercial dans le pire sens du terme! Pensèrent ses deux sœurs présentes, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. On ne le connait plus!... »

Heureusement la dame ne prit pas trop mal les manières assez peu élégantes du gérant et lui remit la nouvelle bourse garnie d'or avec le sourire.

-Voilà : trente cinq ryôs, on a du réduire à cause de certains frais engendrés par vos hommes (Lilian regarda discrètement ailleurs) mais cela comptabilise aussi une prime pour leur efficacité!

-Merci beauc...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter avec avidité sur l'argent, Yuan fut arrêté par une main aux ongles interminables qui l'envoya faire ami-ami avec le mur.

-Yuan! C'est quoi cette façon de dépouiller les clients

-Salut Anna! Lança Angelica en reconnaissant sa sœur ainée. Contente de te revoir!

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir tout les trois!

La blonde reporta ensuite son attention sur sa cliente et bientôt dame Yôko prenait congé de la majeure partie de l'équipe (Keikoku ayant été désigné pour la raccompagner).

-Alors, cette première mission? Finit par demander l'ainée de la famille. Pas trop de mal avec les Yama-inus?

-Non! Répondit Lilian. Seulement avec les tengus!

Le sourire amusé d'Anna disparut.

-Elle est sérieuse? Demanda-t-elle à Angelica. Vous avez combattu contre des tengus.

-Contre UN tengu! Oui! Je crois que notre compte rendu de mission va te plaire!

* * *

-Donc si je résume, vous avez combattu environ une trentaine de yama-inus à vous trois, un tengu et deux mercenaires d'élite en un mois et demi.

-C'est exactement ça Yuan! Répondit Angelica. Et au chapitre des nouveautés je te précise aussi que le combat contre le tengu a rendu Keikoku maniaque de l'entrainement...

-...Et aussi qu'Angie nee-san c'est fait un super copain! Un grand rouquin super mignon qui l'appelle princesse!

Après cette intervention relativement déplaisante (et gênante) du point de vue de certaines, Lilian dût déguerpir rapidement pour échapper aux menaces de mort de sa sœur rougissante

-Oui, mais ça c'est pas l'important! L'important c'est que votre cliente ne vous ait pas compté d'extras pour le tengu et...

Yuan fût interrompu dans sa critique de la gestion économique de la mission par le poing vengeur de ses deux sœurs les plus âgées.

-C'est pas vrai, t'est devenu un vrai rat! S'exclama Anna. Ça t'arrive de cesser de songer à l'argent?

-Je te rappelle, se défendit l'aveugle désormais couvert de bosses, qu'on a un emprunt de quarante briques (en or massif) sur les bras!

-C'est pas une raison! Décrétèrent les deux sœurs.

Voyant que les évènements ne tournaient pas en sa faveur, l'homme au long bandeau rouge s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

-Bon... Et sinon ici comment ça va? Yulian a enfin cessé de se plaindre de ses missions? Demanda la plus jeune pour briser le silence

-Et oui! Répondit la blonde dans un sourire. Il faut dire qu'on récupère plus de missions intéressantes maintenant. Enfin, il t'expliquera ça lui même lorsqu'il rentrera tout à l'heure.

-OK...

Puis soudain, se souvenant d'un détail qu'elle avait passé sous silence, Angelica se pencha vers sa sœur.

-... Au passage, autre nouveauté et non des moindres... Tu gardes ça pour toi... Je crois que Keikoku a flashé sur la cliente!

Sa sœur la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que les jumelles avait décidé de faire vœux de chasteté et d'entrer dans les ordres.

-Tu peux me répéter ça?

-Elle a juste dit que o-nii-san est tombé amoureux de la cliente, ce qui confirme ce que je pensais et me fait un ragot de plus à raconter!

Les deux sœurs médusées reportèrent instantanément leur regard sur une Lilian au visage goguenard qui leur tira la langue et les salua de la main avant de s'éclipser.

-D'abord elle vient me casser les pieds avec cet emm.... de Kôtaro, ensuite elle s'empresse de gueuler sur les toits une nouvelle que je tenais à garder à peu près secrète et pour finir elle se fout de ma gueule... Comptabilisa Angelica la voix tremblante de rage. Une petite lueur assassine passa dans son regard tandis que sa main se serrait compulsivement sur la tsuka de son sabre.

-... Elle a intérêt à courir vite!

* * *

À leur retour, Julian s'était empressé de récupérer les armes de ses enfants afin d'en faire la révision.

Le cas d'Angelica avait été vite expédié, la jeune femme se montrant toujours extrêmement soigneuse dans l'entretien de Kutoneshira, un simple polissage suffit pour que la lame paraisse comme neuve. Pour Lilian cela nécessita de s'occuper d'une vilaine fissure qui s'était insinuée en bec de corbeau, mais là encore rien de catastrophique.

En revanche il faillit faire une attaque en voyant le sabre de Keikoku : le tranchant avait été tellement émoussé par les coups de sabre et la lame tellement déformée par la chaleur que même pour lui une telle séance d'entretien risquait d'être périlleuse... Du moins si il voulait vraiment le réparer...

« ... C'est vrai, après tout ce sabre a toujours refusé de communiquer avec moi, je ne vais pas m'occuper d'un malpoli pareil!... En plus connaissant le disciple de Yuan, je peux bien changer son sabre, il n'y verra littéralement que du feu... ».

Ses sombres desseins ne passèrent visiblement pas inaperçu car au moment de jeter celui qui fut sa honte, Julian sentit une sensation étrange, comme si cette fois le contact était établi.

Intrigué, il ferma les yeux et calqua sa respiration sur les battements de l'âme du sabre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières il se trouvait au milieu d'un décor d'incendie, cerné par des flammes probablement perpétuelles et une chaleur étouffante.

-Bonjour maître! La forme? Lancèrent deux voix teintées d'un éclat de rire

Julian cacha sa surprise en voyant deux âmes au lieu d'une (il n'avait jamais réfléchi qu'un sabre double puisse posséder plusieurs esprits) et ignora royalement les deux humanoïdes nimbé de flammes qui venaient de le saluer ; il n'oubliait pas à quels ingrats il avait à faire.

-Oups! Vous nous en voulez encore pour avoir refusé le contact lorsque vous nous avez forgé! Il faut pas, c'était pas méchant, maitre! S'excusa le plus grand des deux (sa silhouette filiforme dépassait son créateur d'une bonne tête (« Sans doute l'esprit de la lame principale... » se dit Julian.)), avec un sourire gêné.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, leur demanda Julian, que j'abandonne l'idée de vous détruire peut être!

Un sourire narquois orna le visage de l'artisan.

-Vous pouvez toujours courir! Après ce que vous m'avez fait je n'ai aucune envie de vous céder en quoi-que-ce-soit!

-Ça, on s'en doutait maître, on connait votre caractère! On voulait juste que vous nous promettiez de forger le nouveau sabre de notre patron avec un peu de notre acier! Répondit le second esprit (un petit trapu qui ressemblait furieusement à Elian et qui devait être l'esprit tutélaire de la lame courte) résigné. Il nous manie depuis des années, ça lui fera un sabre plus adapté qu'un vraiment neuf... Et puis... Continua t-il après avoir échangé un regard avec son ''frère''. Ça nous ennuierai de l'abandonner.

Le sourire narquois disparût du visage du forgeron laissant place à une expression surprise.

-Vous êtes à ce point satisfait de ton propriétaire? Prêt à vous sacrifier tant que vous pouvez rester partiellement à ses côtés?

-Ben ouais! Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on est ses partenaire et il nous a toujours offert notre content de massacres. Et puis je suis sûr qu'en continuant à bosser avec lui il y aurait eu moyen qu'il devienne encore plus fort.

L'artisan était scotché : peu d'armes étaient aussi attachées à leur possesseur (en fait les seuls exemples qu'il connaissait en la matière étaient lui, Angelica et Elian, et encore tout les trois devaient une grande partie de cette confiance au fait qu'ils s'occupaient aussi de l'entretien de leur sabre, qu'ils communiquaient avec eux même en dehors des combats, bref qu'ils entretenaient une relation relativement soutenue).

-Bon, OK! Je vous propose un deal tout les deux : votre fidélité inspire le respect aussi j'accepte de ne pas vous détruire et même de vous offrir un entretien du feu de dieu... à une condition... Je veux connaître vos noms à tout les deux!

Le plus grand eut un sourire.

-Vous n'y avez jamais renoncé en quinze ans, n'est ce pas. Je me nomme Jigoku no Choonan! Répondit-il

-Et moi, Jigoku no Jinan! (3) Lança à son tour le trapu.

-Et ben vous voyez, c'était pas si compliqué!

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le ''saint des saints'' de la forge de son père, Elian comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude.

D'accord, que le fait de travailler réjouisse son père au point qu'il se mette à chanter comme une casserole, il avait l'habitude, mais là ça prenait des dimensions cauchemardesques.

-Papa, tu pourrais pas la mettre en sourdine cinq minutes? On t'entend dans tout le quartier.

Il regretta immédiatement son manque relatif de diplomatie quand le principal intéressé passa d'une de ses habituelles chansons à des plaintes encore plus déchirantes comme quoi ses enfants ne l'aimaient pas, qu'il n'était qu'un incompris, etc...

c'est à ce moment là qu'Elian remarqua et identifia la lueur rouge dans les mains du forgeron.

-Attends, c'est le sabre de Keikoku-nii-san? Je croyais qu'il refusait la communication!

-Oh, tu sais, répondit Julian dont les larmes théâtrales venaient de disparaître par enchantement, j'ai élevé cinq sales gosses, c'est pas deux de plus qui allaient me faire peur!

L'adolescent au bouc réfléchit quelques instants à cette phrase avant de laisser son père travailler seul de nouveau.

« ... Faut pas le contrarier, il a encore pété un câble... »

* * *

(1) cette technique est celle apparaissant dans le tome 13 (le préliminaire de la « danse des canons de feu »)

(2) dédicace à mon maitre, Hyuga Kanjirô

(3) Les noms des deux esprits signifient : ''fils ainé de l'Enfer'' et ''Fils cadet de l'Enfer''

**Section Légendes japonaises.**

**1 : Nous disions donc au chapitre précédent que le Yama Inu est parfois considéré comme la forme animale d'un équivalent japonais du loup-garou. Le rouzoku quand à lui est, selon les légendes, ou la forme humaine du dit loup-garou ou l'équivalent de nos ''meneurs de loup'' européens (selon ma source préférée pour ce qui est des descriptifs de yokai : « on dit que, cachée dans les foules affamées de Yama Inu, se trouve une créature à forme changeante appelée le Rouzoku. Il pourrait également marcher à la façon des hommes ») . Étant donné son physique particulier, vous comprendrez que Kôtaro soit pris pour un rouzoku.**

**2 : Le Karasu Tengu est comme vous l'avez compris une sorte d'oiseau humanoide excellant dans l'art du sabre. On les prétends immortels, dôtés de fabuleux pouvoirs (dont la téléportation, qu'utilise Sakurazaki) et de capacités physiques phénoménales (ils volent, font preuve d'une agilité exceptionelle et ont la force de dix hommes) et l'on dit d'eux que ce sont eux et/ou leurs cousins les Konoha Tengu qui enseignèrent l'art du sabre aux hommes (d'ailleurs, de nombreux héros japonais avait la réputation d'avoir reçu l'enseignement des tengus, tels que Miyamoto Musashi, l'invincible bretteur (en fait de son propre témoignage, sa force n'avait rien de si exceptionnel, simplement il s'est astreint à trois heures d'entrainement quotidien toute sa vie! (au bout de quelques décennies je vous laisse imaginer le résultat))).**

**Section Armurerie**

**1 : correctif lié au chapitre précédent, j'ai appris depuis que l'arme qualifiée de « shido » au chapitre précédent, et dont j'avais récupéré le nom dans « l'habitant de l'infini » semble en réalité s'appeler un jutte (voir sur wikipédia), ou alors les deux armes sont justes furieusement proches (c'est probablement la seconde hypothèse, le jutte étant une arme d'estoc principalement alors que le shido tient beaucoup de l'arme de taille).**


	5. L'aiguille et le sabre

**Bon, alors, début du deuxième arc de Yojimbos & Cie, commande de Chibi Yuya + petit travail perso, donc en fait deux petits arc en parallèles.**

**Pour vous raconter des petites anecdotes d'écriture croustillantes, sachez qu'à la base je comptais développer « mon » client et sa relation avec son escorte et finalement, de fil en aiguille, c'est le personnage de CY m'a fait un « syndrome de Bjorn » (pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas l'univers d'Ewilan, de Pierre Bottero, Bjorn est un personnage qui ne devait faire qu'une apparition éclair au début du tome 1 et qui finalement s'est imposé au fur et à mesure des idées de l'auteur jusqu'à devenir un personnage incontournable) tandis que le mien me saoulait de plus en plus : la morale de cette prise de pouvoir d'un perso sur l'auteur se trouve au chapitre 7 (quand j'y repense... Un chapitre avec cinq combats et une surprise en bonus, vous aller l'adorer^^) et annonce l'arrivée d'un nouvel OC récurrent imprévu dans mes scripts.**

**D'autre part, pour répondre à Litao, je dirais que, oui, vous reverrez Kaoru et Kôtaro normalement (Kôta chan c'est sûr, il réapparait dans le troisième arc, que j'ai commencé à écrire (et pour les amateurs, il est toujours aussi merveilleusement relou!), Kaoru doit réapparaitre mais je ne sais pas encore quand (mais je la ferai réapparaitre, j'ai pas pondu une histoire entre elle et Kei' pour la laisser en plan)).**

**D'autre part « D'ailleurs ils font quoi Keikoku et Kaoru depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'office?? » : honnêtement j'en sais rien ^^, pas grand chose à mon avis sachant que Kaoru a quand même des scrupules à tomber amoureuse d'un homme d'un rang moins élevé (c'est une aristocrate) et que Kei'.... ben je le vois mal draguer ouvertement^^**

**Bien, sur ce j'arrète de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire, à plus!**

**Chapitre 5 : L'aiguille et le sabre**

À des centaines de lieues de Kyôto, dans un coin perdu au milieu de nulle part, une voix de stentor s'égosillait à appeler quelqu'un.

-Setsuna-chan, où est tu?

La sensation désagréable d'une lame contre la carotide lui fit rapidement office de réponse.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux abruti? Tu devrais savoir à quel point tu prends des risques en venant me déranger! Siffla une voix au timbre plus féminin.

-Re... Relax Setsuna-chan! Se défendit la première voix, légèrement anxieuse. J'ai juste pensé que ce ne serait pas courtois de ne pas t'informer de la mort de ton frère!

La lame se décolla de sa gorge.

-Oh! Cet idiot de Yamato est mort! S'étonna la seconde personne avant de poursuivre d'une voix peu intéressée.

-... Ouais, en fait c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, il était vantard et beaucoup trop faible. N'eut été les questions d'honneur familiale je serait presque d'avis de remercier celui qui m'a débarrassé de lui. Au fait, qui est-ce?

-Un type blond qui maitrise le feu, il appartient à un groupe de mercenaires de Kyôto. Je crois avoir entendu qu'il s'appelait Keikoku.

La personne à la voix féminine enregistra ces quelques informations avant de lancer à son interlocuteur d'une voix sarcastique.

-Bien! Je te remercie des infos gros tas, je crois que je vais te laisser la vie pour cette fois!

Voyant que son interlocuteur semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, elle continua d'une voix menaçante.

-...File avant que je ne change d'avis!

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éclipsa en vitesse. Une fois seule la fine silhouette à qui appartenait la seconde voix rengaina lentement son impressionnante lame.

« ... Keikoku, hein... et bien mon cher tu n'as plus qu'à prier pour ne pas croiser ma route dans les temps à venir!... »

* * *

Environ au même moment, au bureau d'escorte.

-Ça ne peut plus durer Yuan, Keikoku montrait déjà un goût pour l'entrainement peu habituel vers la fin de notre dernière mission mais là ça tourne à l'obsession! Faut l'arrêter là!

-Tu est sûr que tu n'exagères pas un tout petit peu Angelica? Tenta le frère de famille, confortablement avachi dans un fauteuil.

-Alors voyons, commença t-elle à énumérer d'une voix excédée par l'insouciance de son frère, en cinq jours il a : dormi une petite dizaine d'heures ; il a mangé ce qu'il descend habituellement en un seul repas ; il s'est entraîné environ douze heures par jour sous une cage de cristal à 60 degrés et environ six heures face à un partenaire d'entraînement et pour finir il nous a envoyé trois des dits partenaires à l'infirmerie! Tu penses toujours que j'exagère? Finit par demander la jeune femme d'un ton glacé.

-Euuuh! T'as demandé à Anthony de lui faire une séance d'acupuncture pour le détendre?

-Je l'aurais volontiers fait, mais Anthony est l'un des trois qu'il a mis hors service!

-Ah oui! En effet c'est ennuyeux. Finit-il par déclarer d'un ton embarrassé. On peut pas... tout simplement attendre qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement?

Une veine commença à battre sur la tempe de la jeune femme brune.

-YUAN! TU VAS IMMÉDIATEMENT ARRÉTER DE TE PRÉLASSER ET ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'ALLER ARRÊTER TON CRÉTIN DE DISCIPLE AVANT QU'IL NE DEVIENNE DANGEREUX!

L'aveugle se recroquevilla sur lui même avant de demander d'une toute petite voix.

-Et à tout hasard si je ref...

-J'appelle Anna pour qu'elle te fasse bouger de ton siège!

Ce dernier argument ayant eu raison de la mauvaise volonté de son aîné, Angelica pût enfin souffler et piquer sans aucune vergogne le siège de l'autre feignasse.

« ... Il avait qu'à pas m'énerver... C'est vrai, c'est nous qui faisons le boulot physique et c'est encore lui qui trouve le moyen de jouer les larves au bureau!... »

Quelques instants plus tard, son frère revenait, les vêtements (ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux gris) passablement roussis et un corps aux cheveux blonds mi-longs sur l'épaule.

-À croire qu'il ne connait pas la fatigue! Lança Yuan essoufflé. Il était censé être épuisé mais il m'en as fait baver avant de s'arrêter.

Après avoir laissé son disciple à se reposer avec ses précédentes victimes, Yuan rejoignit ses sœurs (Anna ayant rejoint Angelica) qui lisaient les fiches des différentes demandes de missions.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites? Vous cherchez une mission pour occuper Keikoku?

-Ouaip et justement on en tiens une pas mal. Répondit Angelica d'un ton vague, absorbée par la lecture des différents briefings...: Aoi Tsukiteru... créatrice de kimonos pour les nobles... Dit elle en tendant la carte à son frère.

-Descriptif de la mission... surveillance d'un lieu de production et escorte d'une cargaison précieuse, mission bien rémunérée et...

Si une telle expression lui avait été possible, Angelica aurait juré que son frère aurait eu les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à cet instant.

-... demande particulière : seulement des hommes dans l'équipe! C'est quoi cette histoire!

Anna laissa elle aussi voir son incompréhension avant d'avancer que la dite cliente craignait sans doute des problèmes de concentration des personnels féminins.

-... la passion de la mode c'est plus pour les femmes, peut être se dit elle que travailler sérieusement dans cet environnement serait plus facile pour des hommes qui se fichent éperdument de ses créations.

-Mouais! Répondit un Yuan peu convaincu mais ne voyant pas d'explications plus plausibles. Et sinon Angie, tu as trouvé une mission pour toi?

-Non, juste une fiche pour laquelle on aurais besoin de tes explications.

Anna sortit une petite fiche au nom de ''Yagyû Jubei'' qu'elle tendit à son frère ainé.

-Cette fiche, commença-t-elle, correspond à une mission qui nous as été proposée par un homme qui est, à ma connaissance, l'un des meilleurs bretteurs du Japon...

Le sourire des deux sœurs était très mauvais et Yuan subodorait pourquoi.

-... Il y est question d'une mission d'escorte vers Edo, bref un truc simple, le seul problème... C'est que le prix proposé est exorbitant et le descriptif des dangers inexistant, d'autant plus curieux que vu son C.V, notre client ne doit pas avoir de problèmes avec les petites frappes qu'on peut rencontrer entre Kyôto et Edo....

Là, Yuan commençait à se sentir mal.

-Voyons les filles, dit-il très tendu, vous ne soupçonneriez pas votre grand frère adoré de...

-...De s'être fait acheter sa discrétion à grand frais par un type qui s'est foutu du très gros linge à dos et d'envoyer sa famille au casse pipe pour faire du beurre! Non, tu penses! Compléta Anna à la tempe de laquelle une épaisse veine commençait à se faire voir

-Surtout, continua Angelica d'un ton suintant de sarcasmes, que ce serait vraaaiiiiiment pas ton genre de faire un coup tordu pareil!

Sentant que ses chances de survie commençait à se réduire drastiquement, Yuan tenta une retraite stratégique... au pas de course.

Retraite qui fût étouffée dans l'œuf par une imposante plante ornementale qui s'écrasa sur son crâne.

-Bien visé Anna! Commenta laconiquement sa cadette.

-Je commence à connaître cet idiot! Répondit l'ainée en faisant craquer ses articulations de manière menaçante.

Quelques instants plus tard, la rue en face du bureau d'escortes se vida de ses passants, terrorisés par les cris de souffrance inhumains émanant du dit bâtiment.

* * *

Le lendemain, un étrange groupe se présenta devant une boutique du centre ville de Kyôto, dont la large vitrine laissait voir différents modèles de kimonos aux motifs finement ouvragés devant lesquelles nombres de femmes, jeunes et moins jeunes, s'extasiaient.

Bien loin de ces passionnées, le groupe arrivant était composé de trois jeunes hommes dont la manière de s'habiller et l'état des vêtements aurait fait bondir les jeunes amatrices de mode du voisinage si elles avaient daigné les regarder.

-Visiblement c'est bien là qu'on a rendez vous avec notre employeur. Lança celui qui semblait le plus âgé, un grand échalas décoloré couvert de piercings en tout genres et aux vêtements aussi sombres qu'informes.

-Hum, tu disais quelque chose? Demandèrent les deux autres, leur attention trop captivée, l'un par une chenille rampant sur le mur, l'autre par les jolies demoiselles d'à côté.

-Rien, oubliez! Soupira le percé, une goutte sur la tempe. Bon, suivez moi! Demanda-t-il. Et si vous n'êtes pas capable d'être sérieux et attentifs, faites au moins semblant! C'est notre réputation dans le métier qui est en jeu!

-T'est mal placé pour parler Anthony, t'as plus l'air d'un voyou de bas étage que d'un garde du corps! Répliqua avec le sourire le plus jeune, un adolescent brun dont le front était ceint d'un large bandeau.

Le décoloré eut un mouvement si rapide qu'il fut à peine perceptible et soudain son interlocuteur se crispa, criblé qu'il était d'aiguilles.

-Avances, Yulian! Et boucle là au lieu de dire des conneries!

Le groupe pénétra donc dans le magasin, ou plus exactement Anthony tira les deux autres boulets peu coopératifs à l'intérieur avant de demander poliment à une jeune femme vêtue d'un élégant kimono aux motifs de flammes qui semblait être une vendeuse où ils pouvaient rencontrer la patronne.

-Et que lui voulez vous à la patronne? Demanda la demoiselle en tournant son regard vers eux.

-Euh, je... Nous sommes les mercenaires qu'elle a embauché pour une mission de surveillance et d'escorte.

Il était rare qu'Anthony soit véritablement surpris par quoi que ce soit, mais là il fallait reconnaitre que l'apparence de son interlocutrice avait de quoi interpeller : comment diable était-il possible d'avoir des cheveux aussi bruns et des yeux.... bleu glacier!

-Ah! C'est vous! Dame Kaoru ne m'avait pas menti en me disant que vous sortiez de l'ordinaire. Constata-t-elle avec un sourire. Je me présente, je suis Aoi Tsukiteru, votre employeuse.

Les yeux d'Anthony s'agrandirent encore de surprise.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, vous vous attendiez à une quadragénaire hystérique martyrisant ses employés? Demanda-t-elle, souriant à la vue de la tête que tirait son interlocuteur.

La jeune femme reprit une expression un peu plus sérieuse.

-Bien, sur ce je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre « lieu de travail », ça me semble préférable pour tout le monde.

Elle lança quelques instructions aux vendeuses et l'instant d'après les quatre personnes traversaient les ateliers situés derrière la boutique. Au cours du trajet Anthony remarqua une étrange moue sur le visage de son frère adoptif, comme s'il réfléchissait ou faisait preuve de méfiance vis à vis de leur guide.

-Euh! Un problème Keikoku?

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette femme!

-Comment ça? Demanda le piercé, inquiet.

Luciole tourna son visage vers lui avant de répondre.

-...Je sais pas! D'un ton monocorde.

Anthony fixa le disciple de son frère un instant avant de lâcher un soupir devant ce don qu'avait le disciple de son frère à offrir des réponses inattendues et frustrantes.

Au cours de la conversation, le groupe avait atteint un atelier un peu à l'écart.

-Bien! Commença la jeune femme. Je suppose qu'on vous a un peu briefé sur la mission : je suis chargée de réaliser un kimono qui fera partie des cadeaux que le shogun Tokugawa Hidetada offrira à un puissant daimyô des environs de Yamaguchi. Votre mission consistera donc, avec l'aide de quelques soldats du shogun lors de la deuxième partie, à veiller à ce que ce kimono puisse être terminé et arrive à bon port. Des questions?

-Oui, une. Intervint Yulian. Pourquoi les soldats n'interviennent que sur la deuxième partie. N'aurait-ils pas dû être déjà là?

-Si. Mais ils ont malheureusement été sérieusement retardés, aussi ai-je fait appel à vous sur le conseil d'une cliente fidèle : dame Yôko, que vous connaissez...

Elle fût interrompue par Keikoku qui frappa du poing dans sa main, l'air d'avoir eu une idée de génie.

-Je sais ce qui me gênait! Dit-il à Anthony. Elle a le même kimono que Kao-chan!

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc, puis Aoi commença à rire.

-Kao-chan... Laissez moi deviner. Vous êtes le fameux Keikoku-san dont m'a parlé dame Yôko. L'homme qui a vaincu un tengu selon ses dires...

-Excusez moi, intervint Anthony, mais... vous avez compris qui est cette ''Kao-chan''?

-Dame Kaoru Yôko, probablement. Elle m'avait prévenu qu'un de ses gardes du corps avait une curieuse tendance à ignorer les règles de bienséance et à donner d'étranges sobriquets à ses interlocuteurs.

-Il s'agit bien du même. Confirma Yulian avec une grosse goutte de gène sur la tempe.

-... Pour répondre à votre remarque, Keikoku-san, j'ai réalisé une bonne partie de la garde robe de dame Yokô et j'ai effectivement récupéré certains des plus beaux modèles pour moi. C'est donc effectivement le même modèle de kimono que vous avez sous les yeux.

« ... On notera quand même qu'il n'y a que lui pour mettre autant de temps à remarquer un détail aussi évident... » pensa Anthony.

-Bien, maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de questions, il va falloir que je vous laisse. Dit la jeune femme en s'éclipsant.

Laissés seuls, Anthony commença à répartir les tours de garde, d'une façon qui ne plaisait d'ailleurs pas à Yulian.

-Je suis pas d'accord. s'insurgea-t-il. Pourquoi j'ai plus de tours que Keikoku, c'est de la discrimination.

-Non, juste de la gestion intelligente. Expliqua calmement son frère ainé. Regarde autour de toi tu vas comprendre.

Yulian laissa son regard dériver autour de lui un moment avant de voir les raisons de cette répartition.

-Kei-nii-san ne peut pas utiliser ses flammes ici. Il risquerait de provoquer un incendie.

-À l'inverse, ajouta Anthony, elle seront d'une efficacité redoutable sur la seconde partie de la mission, qui se passera dans des lieux beaucoup plus ouvert. T'as tout compris!

Yulian eut malgré tout une petite expression peu convaincue.

-... Si il a vraiment besoin de s'en servir. Ça n'a pas encore l'air bien passionnant comme mission.

-T'aurais préféré être à la place de ta sœur aînée? Lui demanda son frère excédé.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine de son cadet.

-Non! Sans façon! S'empressa t-il d'ajouter en repensant à la galère dans laquelle Angelica s'était retrouvée embarquée.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, sur la route du Tokai.

« ... C'est pas possible, mais qu'est ce que je fous là!... »

Angelica observait d'un œil déprimé ses deux petites sœurs en train de se battre pour l'attention de leur client, un bel homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans au catogan noir et aux vêtements sobres et élégants frappés d'un mon représentant deux sabres croisés, qui, pour agréable qu'il était, n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de leur numéro de charme.

« ... Mais pourquoi j'ai pas caché la fiche avant de torturer Yuan?.... »

* * *

La veille, juste après que Angelica et Anna aient tabassé Yuan.

-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire disparaître cette foutue fiche de...

Anna s'interrompit en voyant le cataclysme en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

Lilian et Malian venaient de trouver la fiche de mission « Yagyû Jubei » et, à voir le filet de bave qui coulait de leurs bouches, les traits harmonieux et les longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan du dit client leurs plaisaient.

« OH NON!!! PAS ÇA! »

Hélas si! Les jumelles levèrent les yeux simultanément de la fiche pour fixer leurs deux sœurs avec un grand sourire.

-ON VEUT CETTE MISSION!

Anna et Angelica tentèrent bien de les dissuader, arguant que cette mission devait être annulée, qu'elle était suicidaire, etc...

Malheureusement, l'une comme l'autre savait que c'était sans espoir! Lorsque leurs cadettes passaient en mode « fan-girls », il était impossible de leur sortir une idée de la tête, et c'est ainsi que, le lendemain, Angelica se retrouvait à superviser une équipe pour une mission d'escorte qui n'aurait jamais dû se faire.

* * *

« .... Un contrat foireux comme y-a pas, des adversaires dont on ne sait rien et les deux autres qui n'ont jamais été aussi peu professionnelles! C'est un cauchemar! Je vais me réveiller... ».

Cependant, le cauchemar ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper, malheureusement. Le seul bon point était que la raison pour laquelle un bretteur tel que l'une des plus fines lames du clan Yagyû trouve indispensable d'embaucher des mercenaires semblait ne pas vouloir se montrer.

« ...Allez, avec un peu de chance il est juste paranoïaque et on aura rien de méchant en cours de route... avec un peu de chance... »

Angelica s'extirpa de ses sombres pensées en se rendant compte que ses trois compagnons avaient marqué un arrêt devant ce qui semblait être une barrière grossière placée en travers de la route.

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait intriguée, un homme crasseux sortit d'un abri situé non loin et s'approcha du groupe.

-On pourrait savoir ce que c'est que ça? Demanda la responsable d'équipe, quoiqu'elle ait une petite idée de la réponse.

-Un péage, ma jolie! C'est cent mons par personne pour passer.

-Un péage! Soupira-t-elle. Sur la route du Tokai. C'est un peu gros, non? Bon, alors écoutez, voilà un autre arrangement : vous nous laissez passer et vous restez en vie.

Un sourire édenté s'invita sur le visage du type.

-Parce que tu crois me faire peur?

Il siffla et immédiatement un groupe à l'équipement hétéroclite leur tomba dessus par surprise.

Ou plutôt ''crût leur tomber dessus par surprise'' : Angelica décapita le premier, qui tentait de la prendre en traître, sans même se retourner tandis que ses deux sœurs bondissaient de leur cheval, dégainant qui une paire de tântos, qui une paire de chakrams.

« ... Non content de tomber sur des brigands stupides, on tombe sur des brigands stupides ET pas discrets... »

L'affaire fût rondement menée ; aucun groupe d'humains quelque soit sa taille ne peut rivaliser avec une Mibu de haut rang, à plus forte raison trois, et bientôt le garde-barrière se retrouva bien seul.

-Félicitations mesdemoiselles! Complimenta le client, provoquant des gloussements de la part des deux plus jeunes. Si vous me permettez d'intervenir...

Il descendit souplement de son cheval et dégaina dans le même mouvement le katana à sa ceinture avant d'en menacer celui qui peu auparavant leur réclamait le droit de péage.

-Maintenant mon cher monsieur, nous serions fort aise de vous voir nous ouvrir le passage.

Le sourire du sabreur Yagyû provoqua une réaction d'adoration silencieuse chez les jumelles (« Vivement que les hormones les travaillent un peu moins ces deux là... » ne put s'empêcher de penser leur sœur) et une certaine méfiance de la part d'Angelica, pour qui l'assurance de leur client semblait dire que les brigands n'auraient pas été pas un problème pour lui (d'ailleurs le tas de cadavres à proximité de son cheval était relativement éloquent).

L'homme de la barrière dégagea le chemin pour les voyageurs, mais au moment où le jeune noble qui le menaçait s'apprêta à rengainer son sabre, lui même dégaina un poignard d'on ne sait où...

Angelica comprit alors que pour élevée qu'était son estimation des capacités personnelles de leur employeur, elle était encore loin de la vérité...

L'agresseur tenta de frapper le jeune bretteur à la gorge, mais en un instant celui ci fit basculer son sabre, qui partit dans une garde étrange, la lame inclinée sur le côté droit et vers le bas. À l'instant où la lame allait le toucher, il avança son pied droit et ouvrit sa garde sur l'arrière. Le poignard ne le loupa que d'un cheveu mais il aurait pu frapper à des kilomètres de distance tant il semblait impuissant. La lame du katana remonta en un éclair, tranchant la main de l'opposant avant de le décapiter d'un revers.

L'action n'avait duré qu'un instant et surtout Angelica était persuadée que leur client n'avait pas eu le temps matériel de préparer son contre. C'était comme si... son corps avait bougé tout seul.

« ... Sur quelle espèce de fous on est encore tombé? »

* * *

Au bout d'une poignée de jours à surveiller un atelier où il ne se passait, comme le soulignait Yulian, absolument rien, Anthony commençait à trouver le temps sérieusement long et à espérer un petit peu d'action.

« J'ai rien contre un peu de tranquillité, mais enfin on est des Mibus! On est faits pour se battre, pas pour jouer les veilleurs de nuit dans un endroit où les seuls adversaires ce sont les rats! » Pensa-t-il en entendant un couinement de rongeur.

La nuit commençait à se faire longue et la fatigue à se faire sentir après plusieurs jours de gardes alternées et c'est la raison pour laquelle son esprit mit quelques instants à repérer un détail plus que troublant.

« Une seconde! Comment ça des rats! Dans un lieu commercial de ce standing on est normalement censé faire attention à éviter tout ce qui pourrait détériorer les articles. En plus, vu le bruit, ce doit être un gros morceau. »

Le jeune homme se leva pour aller inspecter lorsqu'il entendit un bruit très puissant mais si aigu qu'il était persuadé que seul ses sens de Mibu lui avaient permis de le percevoir.

« Correction! C'est pas des rats. Ou alors je viens de découvrir une nouvelle espèce! »

Il se concentra plus attentivement pour repérer les intrus tandis qu'il tirait une volée d'aiguilles de sa ceinture.

« …. En haut! Dans la charpente. »

Une pluie d'aiguilles d'acupuncture vint cribler la charpente, provoquant la chute de deux objets de toute évidence trop gros pour être des rats.

« … Qu'est ce que... »

Anthony n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée que la contre attaque lui tombait dessus : seul ses prodigieux réflexes lui évitèrent de finir criblé de dards tirés, vu le bruit, par des sarbacanes.

S'en suivit alors une bataille rangée entre le jeune Mibu et les mystérieux intrus : le premier ayant l'avantage de la mobilité et de la cadence de tir, les seconds misant sur une précision confondante pour une bataille dans l'obscurité associée au caractère fortement létal des fléchettes empoisonnées.

Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de guérilla, à se cacher derrière les stocks de tissu pour éviter d'être atteint par les tirs de ses agresseurs et à projeter des aiguilles à la centaine, Anthony réussit à abattre le dixième et dernier de ses adversaires au prix seulement d'une petite blessure qui ne l'inquiétait pas au vu de la résistance naturelle de son organisme (au pire le poison le rendrait malade une poignée d'heures) et commença à examiner les cadavres.

Examen qui donna dès le premier coup d'œil de curieux résultats.

« Je ne sais pas qui en veut tellement à notre commanditaire, mais en tout cas il doit être riche pour se payer de tels serviteurs! » se dit-il en observant le corps d'un de ses agresseurs : une espèce de créature née du croisement improbable d'un rat et d'un macaque, le tout portant combinaison noire et plus grave, matériel de sabotage.

« … Des nezumis. Discret, suffisamment intelligent pour se conformer à un plan et capable de communiquer par ultrasons... C'était futé, un humain normal se serait fait avoir. »

Pour le coup, si les mystérieux ennemis de leur employeuse était capable de mettre de tels bestioles de leur côté, il commencerait presque à regretter le calme du début de mission.

* * *

À l'issue de leur première journée d'escorte, Angelica, ses deux sœurs et leur mystérieux client arrivèrent dans une petite auberge où deux chambres furent vite réservées et un monstrueux repas commandé par sire Yagyû.

-Si je puis me permettre, vous avez un sacré appétit! Commenta Angelica après l'avoir entendu passer commande. Il y aurait largement assez pour nous nourrir toutes les trois rien qu'avec ce que vous avez commandé.

Le bretteur se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-C'est tout à fait normal. En fait je comptais vous proposer de partager mon repas toutes les trois.

La chef d'escorte laissa paraître sa surprise un court instant.

« Allons bon! Maintenant il nous invite à dîner! Encore un détail louche à mettre sur son compte... »

Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par son interlocuteur qui lui proposait un duel d'entrainement en attendant que le repas soit servi.

-J'ai pu constater vos qualités avec un sabre, mademoiselle, aussi serait je flatté de pouvoir croiser un peu le fer avec vous.

-Hum! Pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle en ignorant consciencieusement les regards courroucés de ses sœurs.

« ...Cela me permettra sans doute de mieux comprendre son tour de magie de tout à l'heure... »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la cour de l'auberge, le sabre à la main.

-À vous l'honneur, mademoiselle! Lança t-il en se plaçant dans une garde chûdan simple mais sans failles.

« Ou bien il se fout de moi, ou c'est un spécialiste de la contre attaque... on va savoir ça tout de suite! »

Elle prit une garde jôdan, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer par une frappe haute simple mais rapide, histoire de l'évaluer. L'attaque n'eut même pas le temps d'être lancée. À peine sa garde fût elle prise que son adversaire prit une garde Yin et s'avança comme un éclair pour frapper en diagonale à l'épaule de façon fulgurante avant de reculer d'un pas.

Angelica évita l'assaut d'extrême justesse avant de fixer son adversaire de nouveau immobile.

« Ce n'est pas de la contre attaque, il cherchait juste à trouver le coup le plus adapté à ma garde... mais il essayait juste de me tester... »

Cette fois ci elle prit l'initiative, tentant une coupe vers le haut, mais son coup à peine amorcée, sire Yagyû avança son pied gauche et profitant de la distance qu'il venait de réduire manqua de lui taillader les mains.

-Vous aviez anticipé mon attaque! Murmura-t-elle, incrédule, une fois hors de portée de la lame du redoutable bretteur.

-Très bien vu! Concéda-t-il, admiratif. Effectivement je savais comment vous alliez réagir à l'instant même où vous avez pris votre garde.

« … Impressionnant, il est fort, rapide, mais c'est surtout sa capacité d'analyse qui est phénoménale... »

Dès lors, s'en suivit une série d'assauts à sens unique : quelle que soit la garde qu'Angelica adopte, Yagyû Jubei avait le contre ou l'attaque adaptée.

« C'est hallucinant! Je pourrais le battre sans difficultés si je m'y mettais à fond, cependant il faut admettre que son expérience le rend redoutable. »

Lassée, elle tenta un ultime assaut : une attaque puissante et fluide à partir d'une garde chûdan, le tout sans lui laisser l'occasion de contre-attaquer.

La réplique fût tout aussi fluide et complètement inattendue : lançant sa jambe droite le plus loin possible et posant le genou gauche à terre pour adopter une position très basse, sire Yagyû passa en dessous de l'attaque et plaqua le tranchant de son sabre dans le dos de la jeune fille.

-Très belle attaque mademoiselle! Un peu insuffisant contre deux décennies d'entraînement mais suffisant pour me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements.

Soufflée, Angelica était soufflée. Cet humain venait de la battre à plates coutures. Toutefois elle avait au moins saisi l'origine de sa force.

-Je m'étais étonnée de votre rapidité de contre attaque cet après-midi. Maintenant je crois que je comprends : votre expérience vous dispense de réfléchir à vos coups.

-Vous êtes décidément très observatrice, la complimenta-t-il en rengainant son sabre, effectivement l'art du sabre est l'une des grandes spécialités de notre famille et je m'y suis moi même astreint plusieurs heures par jour depuis mon plus jeune âge. Après autant d'années de pratique, les techniques sont presque gravées dans mon corps.

Le sabreur se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de la salle en disant que le repas était sans doute prêt. Il entra, suivi d'Angelica tirant ses deux sœurs en train de s'extasier sur ''la classe et l'habileté de Jubei kun'', avant de s'asseoir à une table où fût apporté le solide repas commandé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le repas fût délicieux, cependant Angelica n'en profita qu'à moitié, contrairement aux jumelles, trop intriguée par le comportement de leur employeur qui ne mangeait presque rien et semblait ne se servir que dans les plats déjà attaqués par ses gardes du corps.

« … Mais à quoi il joue?... »

Après le repas fût servi un excellent thé au jasmin sur lequel Lilian se jeta (selon elle ça aide à mincir), suivie, là encore avec un certain temps de retard, par sire Jubei.

Ce dernier finit par se lever après deux tasses en disant qu'il allait se coucher. Lorsqu'il demanda laquelle allait monter la garde au niveau de sa chambre, les jumelles bondirent sur leurs pieds.

Ou plutôt Malian bondit sur ses pieds tandis que Lilian s'effondra lamentablement, son corps ayant visiblement du mal à répondre.

-Hé! Lilian, ça va? S'écria son aînée en la voyant s'écrouler par terre.

-Ça va! La rassura-t-elle. J'ai juste un peu les jambes en coton. Rien de grave.

La plus âgée passa néanmoins sa main sur le front de sa cadette pour vérifier si elle ne couvait pas quelque chose. Mais ce contact révéla une mauvaise surprise.

-Attends, ça peut pas aller bien! Tu est glacée! Et tu sembles en nage!

-J'ajouterais... que j'ai un peu... de mal à respirer!... Mais t'inquiète,... ça va passer...

Angelica passa en revue dans sa tête toutes les maladies qu'elle connaissait dont les symptômes correspondaient, mais aucune n'expliquait une dégradation si rapide de la situation.

« …Ou alors … »

Prise d'un soudain doute, elle sentit l'odeur dégagée par le thé servie en fin de repas, et au bout de quelques instants reconnut ce qu'elle cherchait.

« De l'aconit... ça explique pas mal de choses! »

Aussitôt elle porta un violent coup à l'estomac qui fit vomir sa jeune sœur.

-Monte là dans la chambre et veille sur elle! Ordonna-t-elle à la jumelle de la malade sans lui laisser le temps de faire la moindre remarque sur sa façon de traiter les personnes souffrantes. Et donne lui à boire régulièrement.

« Moi, de mon côté, j'ai des comptes à régler avec ce faux jeton de Yagyû! Parce que je sais maintenant ce qui le menace, et ce n'étais pas vraiment prévu! »

La jeune femme furibonde rattrapa le bretteur, qui s'était éclipsé au moment du malaise de Lilian, au niveau de sa chambre. Visiblement lui non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, quoiqu'il sembla s'en tirer mieux que sa jeune garde du corps. Angelica le plaqua contre le mur avant de lui réclamer son antidote.

-Parce que ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant je sais que vous en avez un! Tout simplement parce que les ennemis dont vous vouliez vous protéger sont des spécialistes des poisons et plus particulièrement de l'aconitine et que vous le savez!

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer sa tirade.

-... C'est pour cela que vous mangiez après nous. Parce que vous saviez qu'en cas d'empoisonnement, nous serions les premières touchées et que cela vous permettrait de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour sauver votre peau.... Maintenant envoyez l'antidote, ma petite sœur en a besoin.

Sire Jubei, la voyant prête à l'étriper, fouilla dans son kimono d'une main incertaine avant de sortir un petit sac de gélule.

-... Pas un antidote... Juste de quoi ralentir les effets...

-... Le temps que l'organisme traite la toxine lui même, je sais. Compléta-t-elle un peu plus calme. Merci, cependant lorsque j'en aurais fini, il faudra m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait pour vous mettre les hommes de Kôga à dos.... Et cette fois ci pas d'entourloupes!

**Section armurerie**

**1 : un chakram, pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, est un arme d'origine indienne se présentant sous la forme d'un anneau plat avec un côté tranchant. Cette arme peut être utilisée à la fois comme arme de poing ou comme arme de jet, elle correspondait assez bien au style de combat que j'ai développé pour Malian, qui utilise beaucoup ses poings.**

**Section techniques de combat**

**1 : le style employé par Jubei est du Yagyû Shinkage (et oui, je ne dis pas que des conneries), style mis au point par le clan Yagyû et par la suite enseigné à tous les officiers du shogun, ce style est par ailleurs développé dans l'un des trois plus grands traités de kenjutsu de l'ère Edo, à savoir le Heihô Kadensho de Yagyû Munenori, dont je me suis servi pour les techniques de Jubei (pour info, le contre qu'il utilise lors du premier assaut contre Angelica s'appelle « une coupe, deux moitiés » (ça s'invente pas) et celui du dernier assaut « le sabre mystérieux ».).**

**Section drogues et poisons**

**1 : le poison utilisé dans ce chapitre est de l'aconitine, extrait de l'aconit napel. C'est une neurotoxine assez violente. Le descriptif des symptômes vous est donné dans le chapitre et j'ajouterais que ce que je dis sur le traitement est toujours vrai : on ne connait pas d'antidotes à cette toxine et la seule stratégie reconnue est d'essayer de limiter les dégâts en attendant que l'organisme élimine le poison.**


	6. de Charybde en Scylla

**Me voilà de retour (non, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^)pour vous livrer la suite des aventures de vos mercenaires préférés : au menu, de la baston, de l'amour, de l'alcool, une parodie des « Tontons Flingueurs » et... un couple de guests stars (Tokito :_ Je m'en serais bien passée!_). Bref vous allez adorer!**

**Soit dit en passant, je tiens à souligner à tous mes lecteurs que c'est très agréable d'être mis en liste d'alerte ou d'histoire favorite... mais ça ne remplacera jamais les reviews, alors s'il vous plaît, ayez un beau geste et ne m'oubliez pas, c'est bon pour le moral et ça m'aide à me motiver pour la suite (en l'occurrence le chapitre 9, partie du troisième arc).**

**Si ça peut vous motiver, j'ai une proposition à faire (je vais peut être m'en mordre les doigts) : ayant terminé avec les commandes de Chibi Yuya, les miennes et étant presque à mi chemin dans celle de Nanamy, par conséquent la boîte à idée est rouverte et vous pouvez désormais me soumettre des idées pour les prochaines missions (donnez moi un commanditaire avec son descriptif, une mission, éventuellement une équipe et je m'efforcerais de faire quelque chose)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous**

**Chapitre 6 : De Charybde en Scylla**

Lorsque la grande créatrice Aoi Tsukiteru entra dans son atelier ce jour là, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé pendant la nuit : certains rouleaux des tissus qu'elle utilisait pour confectionner ses créations étaient renversés, de même que certaines tables de travail ; quelques fléchettes empennées de noir disséminées non loin des dégâts en question ainsi que les nombreuses aiguilles criblant la complexe charpente du bâtiment lui confirmèrent que de toute évidence on s'était battu ici pendant la nuit. De ce fait, l'absence manifeste d'Anthony, le mercenaire piercé chargé de la sécurité cette nuit semblait plus qu'inquiétante.

Un bruit sourd dans son dos suivi d'un « Ohayo gosaimas' Tsukiteru san! » la fit bondir de frayeur avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle venait juste de retrouver son absent.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, Tsukiteru san. Ce n'était pas volontaire! S'excusa le yojimbo.

-Ce n'est rien, je m'en remettrais Anthony san. Répondit-elle en essayant de calmer son cœur. Mais d'où diable sortez vous?

Anthony pointa son doigt vers le haut.

-Du plafond! J'étais juste en train de récupérer mes aiguilles lorsque vous êtes arrivée. Expliqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Je vois. Je suppose que nous avons eu la visite d'intrus cette nuit pour expliquer un tel champ de bataille.

-Effectivement...

Le jeune homme fit un rapide rapport des évènements de la nuit à son employeuse.

-Des nezumis? Vous êtes sérieux? J'ignorais que cela existait en vrai.

-Honnêtement, moi aussi. Cependant il est difficile de douter lorsqu'on trouve ceci.

Anthony mena son employeuse jusqu'au dernier des corps difformes dont il ne se soit pas débarrassé.

-Quelle horreur! Lâcha-t-elle avec une grimace. Voilà bien une bestiole qui aurait dû rester dans les légendes.

-Je suis bien d'accord! Concéda le jeune homme. Avez vous une idée de qui aurait pu envoyer ce genre de bestioles?

-Là, vous m'en demandez trop, Anthony san. Je ne suis que la main qui réalise un cadeau diplomatique, les tenants et aboutissants m'échappent complètement. C'est de la politique, moi je suis dans l'art et le commerce, rien de plus. Se défendit la créatrice.

-Je vois... Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à prévenir les deux autres qu'ils devront redoubler de vigilance... et à aller me reposer si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander.

-Non, débarrassez moi juste de cette sale bête et ça ira.

Des voix d'employés appelant leur patronne commençant à se faire entendre, Aoi commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner subitement et d'adresser un joli sourire à son gardien.

-Au fait, Antony san... Merci beaucoup!

-...Y'a pas de quoi! Répondit-il aussi gêné par les remerciements non mérités que par les yeux translucides de son interlocutrice. Je suis payé pour ça, je vous le rappelle.

-Ça n'empêche que vous avez fait du très bon travail et que je vous dois plus dans cette histoire que vous ne le croyez. Sur ce, ajouta t-elle, je vais vous laisser un peu tranquille. Reposez vous bien, vous l'avez mérité.

* * *

Du côté des filles, la nuit avait elle aussi été longue, le poison mettant plusieurs heures à être éliminé par l'organisme, ce n'est que très tardivement que chacun (ou presque, les derniers évènements ne rendant que plus importante la présence d'une personne assurant le tour de garde) put se reposer. Et ce n'est que le lendemain que les explications sur la teneur réelle de la mission purent être donnés.

Tout le groupe était réuni dans la chambre de sire Jubei, la plus grande qu'ils aient à leur disposition, pour ce nouveau briefing.

-Tout d'abord, entama le noble encore un peu affaibli, je tiens à préciser que je n'avais absolument aucun soupçon particulier sur un risque d'attaque...

-Inutile de développer sur ce chapitre, le coupa Angelica, cela ne nous avance à rien et en toute honnêteté je ne vous crois pas. Expliquez nous plutôt le pourquoi de cette attaque et de façon générale tout ce qui pourrait nous aider à nous prémunir contre les prochaines.

-Très bien! Tout d'abord je dois souligner que vous avez deviné juste quant à l'identité de mes ennemis. Ce sont des ninjas de l'école de Kôga. Pour ce qui est de l'origine du différent, c'est une simple histoire de guerre d'écoles entre Iga et Kôga...

-Mais alors pourquoi s'en prendre à vous? Intervint Malian. Vous êtes un samouraï de grande famille, pas ninja, non?

-Pour une raison très simple, Malian. Expliqua sa sœur aînée. Pour vivre, les ninjas d'Iga ont besoin de gens qui payent leurs services et auprès de qui se fournir les diverses ressources nécessaires à leur survie. Et le clan Yagyû est à la fois leur plus gros client et celui chez qui ils se fournissent riz et matières premières. C'est bien cela? S'empressa t-elle de demander à leur employeur.

Le dit employeur sembla hésiter à rajouter quelque chose puis finit par dire que c'était plus compliqué, mais que globalement l'idée était là.

-... Ceci étant vous semblez bien informée sur mon clan. S'étonna-t-il.

-J'ai demandé à ma sœur aînée un supplément de renseignement sur vous. Expliqua-elle, modeste. En fait je savais juste que votre famille avait la réputation de jouir d'un excellent système de renseignement ; pour le reste, un peu de géographie et de déduction suffisent... Mais on s'éloigne du sujet : que pouvez vous nous dire sur eux?

-Premièrement, l'empoisonnement est leur spécialité comme vous avez pu le constater. Néanmoins, maintenant que la première tentative a échoué, ils vont probablement miser sur un empoisonnement surprise...

Les filles eurent une moue perplexe.

-Euh... C'est à dire?

-Qu'ils vont probablement attendre un certain temps avant de retenter un empoisonnement,mais qu'à ce moment là ils vont utiliser quelque chose de plus foudroyant que l'aconit, pour être sûr de se débarrasser de ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué la présence du poison. Si les tentatives d'élimination par le poison ne fonctionnent pas, ils viendront chercher la confrontation de face, et ce en nombre et qualité d'hommes suffisante pour que nous soyons éliminés avec une probabilité plus que raisonnable...

Les jumelles eurent un sourire, sûre d'elles.

-On les attends! Ils vont payer pour le coup de l'empoisonnement!

Angelica leur jeta un regard qui leur rappela qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu et que l'une d'entre elles avait déjà failli mourir dans l'affaire.

-Bien! Finit-elle par lâcher afin de clore le débat. Donc en définitive il ne nous reste plus qu'à continuer le voyage en restant attentifs aux risques d'empoisonnement... Ça pourrait se présenter plus mal! Si vous êtes remis, sire Yagyû, nous ferions mieux de partir rapidement et si possible de raccourcir le voyage le plus possible.

-Moins le voyage durera et moins ils auront de chances de nous empoisonner. C'est un calcul logique. Laissez moi juste le temps de me préparer

Le noble se leva prestement, son endurance personnelle compensant l'affaiblissement dû à l'empoisonnement récent, tandis que ses gardes du corps partaient elles aussi préparer leurs affaires pour un départ imminent.

-Oh! Une dernière chose mesdemoiselles. Dans les jours à venir je vous conseille d'éviter tout plat contenant des amandes, cela pourrait vous sauver la vie.

Ayant prononcé ces mots, il referma le shôgi, coupant aux jumelles la possibilité de demander plus de détail sur cette étrange instruction.

-T'as une idée de ce que ça signifie, o-nee-san? Demanda l'une d'entre elle.

-Qu'il en sait toujours plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Répondit-elle d'un air sombre. Mais bon, j'en ai marre de lui tirer les vers du nez!

Les deux benjamines échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de lui demander d'être plus claire.

-Disons simplement que notre client préféré semble bien connaître les habitudes de nos ennemis.

« Un peu trop même, il est étrange qu'un samouraï soit aussi calé en matière de poisons... Mais bon, après tout tant qu'il n'essaie plus de nous entuber »

-Y'a quand même pas à dire, finit par lancer Malian tandis qu'elles rejoignaient leur chambre pour se préparer, on a vraiment d'une mission d'enfer. J'espère que ça se passe mieux pour Anthony et son groupe.

* * *

À Kyoto, après encore quelques jours de surveillance (parfaitement inutiles, la première expédition de nezumis ayant échouée, l'ennemi aurait été stupide de retenter la même stratégie), l'équipe pût, à son grand plaisir, passer à la seconde phase de sa mission.

-Ah! Lança Yulian gonflé à bloc en talonnant son cheval pour suivre le départ du convoi. Voilà enfin ce pour quoi je suis devenu garde du corps. L'aventure et le voyage! Y'a que ça de vrai!

-Je te rappelle que l'on n'est pas en promenade Yulian. Tempéra son frère ainé. On a de la route à faire jusqu'à Yamaguchi et l'on risque de se faire attaquer, et peut être même à plusieurs reprises.

-Mais j'attends que ça! S'écria t-il. Je suis impatient de mettre en pratique les cours d'Anri-nii-san en vrai!

Anthony l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Il avait remarqué que Yulian et son frère jumeau avaient disparu de la circulation ces deux derniers jours, probablement pour s'entraîner avait-il pensé. Mais il ne s'était pas douté que Anri avait été mis à contribution.

-Ah. Et il t'a appris les « yeux de hoqueteux »? Demanda Keikoku sans même regarder son interlocuteur, comme à son habitude.

-''Hochequeue'', o-nii-san, ce sont les « yeux de Hochequeue ». Le corrigea le brun en pouffant de rire. Non, il nous a juste enseigné les techniques de base, les coups qui servent de base aux « yeux ».

-« L'envol de la cigogne » par exemple? Demanda Anthony, assez peu familier des techniques de leur frère aîné.

Yulian s'apprêta à répondre mais fût pris de vitesse par une voix dans le dos d'Anthony.

-« L'envol de la cigogne »? c'est un joli nom pour une technique de sabre.

Le chef d'équipe sursauta avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec les yeux délavés de leur employeuse.

-On dirait que je vous ai fait peur, Anthony san! Ça fait donc un point partout! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Il faut croire. Ajouta laconiquement le jeune homme.

Un court silence suivit, bientôt rompu par Aoi.

-Avant que je ne vous interrompe, vous en étiez à parler d'une technique nommée « l'envol de la cigogne ». Continuez, je vous en prie.

Yulian s'empressa de reprendre la parole, trop heureux d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Oui. C'est l'une des techniques de base du ''Hochequeue'', elle sert principalement à travailler le déplacement et les distorsions. C'est en combinant ses caractéristiques avec une autre technique nommée « la déferlante de milles lames » que l'on arrive à utiliser les « yeux de Hochequeue ».

Anthony signifia qu'il avait sa réponse sur les ''techniques de base'', Keikoku afficha une moue songeuse, semblant réfléchir pour assimiler les quelques modestes informations, quant à Aoi, elle semblait intriguée.

-Qu'appelez vous ''distorsions'', Yulian san? Je ne comprend pas.

Le garçon réfléchit une poignée de seconde à comment expliquer ce terme avant de pencher pour une explication pratique et de sortir une pièce de sa poche.

-Suivez bien cette pièce du regard.

Yulian lança la pièce en l'air et Aoi la suivit des yeux quand soudain elle se volatilisa en pleine ascension.

-Voilà! Une distorsion c'est ça! Commenta-t-il en exhibant la pièce revenue comme par enchantement dans sa main. Une sorte de dilatation temporelle qui permet d'effectuer une action dans un laps de temps infinitésimal.

Aoi l'observa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, estomaquée devant cette démonstration de force.

-Et vous êtes capable d'utiliser une technique aussi rapide! Ça vous rend virtuellement invincible!

-Pas tout à fait... Tempéra Anthony.

La créatrice reporta son attention sur ce dernier, surprise de cette remarque.

-Tout d'abord « l'envol de la cigogne » est une technique de charge, on ne peut donc l'utiliser que sous certaines conditions; de plus, ajouta-t-il, la dilatation temporelle est extrêmement dure à contrôler, ce qui fait qu'en général l'utilisateur lui même ne contrôle pas bien ses déplacements; ses propres sens n'arrivent plus à suivre et risquent d'en prendre un coup à force d'utilisations répétées.

Cette fois ci ce fût au tour de Yulian d'observer son grand frère avec curiosité.

-T'as l'air vachement bien renseigné, dis moi o-nii-san!

-Je me souviens simplement que Anri se plaignait souvent de vertiges et de douleurs oculaires en fin de journée à l'époque où il développait les « yeux de Hochequeue ». Maman lui avait même passé un savon en lui disant que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait finir aveugle comme Yuan.

-Ah!... Effectivement moi je ne risquais pas de m'en souvenir! Lâcha le plus jeune, laconique, avant de s'éloigner, soit disant pour aller ''surveiller Keikoku, qu'il ne se perde pas maintenant qu'on est sorti de la ville''.

-Notre mère est morte alors que Yulian avait huit mois. Ajouta Anthony pour la cliente qui s'étonnait du soudain éloignement de son plus jeune gardien. C'est un sujet qu'on aborde généralement peu dans la famille surtout avec les plus jeunes, qui n'ont jamais eu le temps de la connaitre.

Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, le jeune homme décida de revenir à un sujet un peu moins glauque.

-Vous semblez impressionnée par les techniques de Yulian, Tsukiteru-san, mais je tiens à vous préciser qu'il n'est pas le seul à réserver des surprises...

-Votre deuxième frère, par exemple, compléta-t-elle, fière de surprendre son interlocuteur, commande aux flammes! C'est ça que vous vouliez dire!

Anthony resta muet, tous ses effets coupés.

-J'oubliais que vous aviez eu un compte rendu des capacités de Keikoku par notre précédente employeuse.

-Et puis détaillé le compte rendu, en plus! Ajouta Aoi avec un éclat de rire dans la voix. Je crois que dame Kaoru a été surprise de voir un tel don. Même dans son clan on entends plus parler de pyrokinésistes qu'on n'en voie vraiment.

Anthony se troubla, cogitant à toute vitesse sur un point qui avait troublé sa sœur aînée au cours de la précédente mission.

-Vous voulez dire que le don de pyrokinésie existerait...

-...Chez les Yôko? D'après certaines légendes oui. Officiellement les Yôko sont descendants d'Amaterasu au même titre que l'empereur et auraient hérités de certains dons qui leurs permettraient de défendre leur domaine... Mais ce ne sont que des racontars. Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour quelques obscures raisons de gestion du convoi.

« Peut être mais j'en connais une qui donnerait cher pour les entendre, ces racontars! »

* * *

« Huitième jour de voyage : Nous avons aujourd'hui connu notre deuxième tentative d'empoisonnement du voyage. Sur ce coup là nous pouvons remercier sire Yagyû : sa prévention quand à une ''odeur d'amande amère'' a porté ses fruits, c'est grâce à cela que nous avons évité le pire (et quand je dis le pire... il nous a montré l'efficacité du poison en lançant la nourriture corrompue à une bande de chiens errants non loin de l'auberge : ces derniers sont mort dans les minutes qui ont suivi). Un mystère demeure toutefois à propos de notre étrange commanditaire : comment connait-il si bien les poisons et les méthodes de nos adversaires? »

Angelica ferma le carnet de bord de la mission, qui lui permettrait plus tard de réaliser son rapport, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Tout d'abord elle réfléchit sur le mystère de leur employeur si bien renseigné, puis de fil en aiguille, à la correction qu'elle s'était encore prise au cours de l'entraînement de la soirée : elle qui avait décortiqué les jours précédents la technique de son adversaire pour pouvoir la contrer était restée bouche bée quand, alors qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à retourner contre sire Yagyû l'une de ses meilleures techniques ce dernier avait accompagné son mouvement avant de la faire chuter d'un coup au sternum.

-L'utilisation du ''principe secret'' était intéressante, avait-il dit, mais c'était oublier qu'il s'agit d'une technique de ma famille, mademoiselle, j'en possède donc le contre : le ''sabre mystérieux''.

« Au moins j'aurais appris le contre de cette foutue technique! »

Une autre pensée l'assaillit alors : au bout de huit jours de voyage, le groupe commençait à se rapprocher d'Edo, et si les hypothèses du bretteur s'avéraient encore vraies, alors leur petite équipe d'escorte risquait d'avoir à affronter un combat d'envergure dans les deux jours à venir et même si Angelica avait confiance en ses propres capacités et en celles de ses sœurs, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ignorait de quoi les ninjas de Kôga étaient capables pour cette mission et cela l'inquiétait.

Finalement elle se leva du futon sur lequel elle avait élu domicile pour la rédaction du carnet de bord, quitta le ''placard à balais'' qui leur servait de chambre à elle et ses petites sœurs et descendit dans la salle principale de l'auberge pour voir ce que faisaient ses compagnons.

En l'occurrence, elle vit que la plupart des tables avaient été désertées et que la plupart des locataires des lieux, depuis les paysans ou les ouvriers venus boire un verre jusqu'aux riches voyageurs, s'agglutinaient au milieu de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle à un ouvrier aux larges épaules qui semblait observer la table avec un grand intérêt.

-Y'a une gamine qui a pris l'un de mes collègues au bras de fer! Lâcha-t-il hilare. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a bu, mais en tout cas ça lui a fait de l'effet à la p'tite!

-Au contraire, il a déjà perdu. Commenta laconiquement la jeune femme en comprenant la situation.

« Bon sang! Il va vraiment falloir qu'on apprenne le professionnalisme aux jumelles! »

L'instant d'après, les cris de la foule confirmèrent le pronostic inattendu. Les gens commencèrent même à s'agiter, criant que le combat était truqué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite lorsqu'une jeune femme qui s'était frayé un chemin au travers de leurs rangs commença à crier sur la gagnante (et imposa ainsi le silence).

-MALIAN! ON POURAIT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHES!

-Ben, il m'a provoqué! J'ai juste répondu. Et je lui ai rabattu le caquet.

Angelica resta muette de stupeur en entendant cela, et fût encore plus estomaquée lorsque cette version fût confirmée par Yagyû Jubei (qui assistait au match au premier rang) et par un ouvrier au poignet bandé.

-En fait, expliqua ce dernier, l'homme qu'elle a battu voulait se moquer de moi parce que je m'étais fait esquinter le poignet par une étrange petite demoiselle un peu avant.

Les regards d'Angelica ainsi que de ses sœurs (qui ignoraient l'origine du défi) se firent soudain plus intéressés. Vu la carrure du bonhomme il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de « petites demoiselles » capables de l'écraser au bras de fer

-Vous pouvez nous la décrire? Demanda l'aînée des trois sœurs.

-Bien sûr! C'était une fille à peu près grande comme ça...

Il agita sa main aux alentours d'un mètre cinquante du sol.

-... Mais très bruyante. Elle s'engueulait tout le temps avec son compagnon...

Là, les trois filles échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Et laissez moi deviner : elle était blonde aux yeux verts... Commença Angelica.

-... Et son compagnon était un samouraï portant deux sabres dans le dos? Compléta l'une des jumelles

-C'est très exactement ça! S'étonna le travailleur manuel.

Sire Jubei croisa les bras avant d'observer ses gardiennes avec un air amusé.

-Vous la connaissez semble-t-il!

-Pire... Répondit Angelica avec un très léger sourire mal à l'aise. C'est notre petite sœur, Tokito!

À peine eut elle prononcé ces mots que les cris d'une bruyante scène de ménage se rapprochant de la salle commencèrent à se faire entendre, bientôt suivis par des bruits de pas sur le plancher du couloir.

-Oui, les filles, vous pouvez y aller! Lâcha la chef d'équipe lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux de chiens battus que les jumelles posaient sur elle. Mais essayez de faire des retrouvailles discrètes.

Le « O-NEE-CHAAAAN » tonitruant qui suivit quelques secondes plus tard convainquit définitivement Angelica qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas la même notion de « discrétion » que la plupart des membres de sa fratrie.

« Quoique j'exagère, remarqua-t-elle en s'approchant plus calmement de sa sœur adoptive, Anthony aussi sait se faire discret et sérieux... Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que faire équipe avec Yulian et Keikoku ça ne doit pas non plus être simple... »

* * *

Anthony s'agita sur son matelas improvisé pour la énième fois de la nuit. Le convoi avait dû s'arrêter dans une vaste prairie en rase campagne à cause du chariot transportant entre autres choses le fameux kimono, dont l'une des roues s'était brisée, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid, de l'humidité due à une averse récente ou de tout autre chose liée au fait de dormir en extérieur que le jeune homme faisait soudainement une crise d'insomnie, pas plus que cela n'était lié à la sécurité du convoi pendant la nuit (pour cela il faisait confiance à Keikoku et aux soldats qui montaient la garde autour du convoi, ainsi que dans une moindre mesure à lui même et à son jeune frère, postés près de la précieuse cargaison).

Non, en fait ce qui l'ennuyait c'était ses voisins : son frère d'un côté, qui ronflait comme un poêle, et surtout Aoi Tsukiteru de l'autre qui s'était arbitrairement collée à lui dans son sommeil.

« …. On dira ce qu'on voudra, j'ai l'impression que son histoire de ''dormir à côté du kimono à la fois pour le surveiller par elle-même et faciliter notre double mission de protection'' n'est qu'un énorme prétexte... » Songea-t-il, rougissant.

Il fallait reconnaître que, du point de vue d'Anthony, elle ne leur facilitait pas la tâche : certes rassembler les objectifs à protéger est toujours une bonne idée, mais tant que l'un des dits objectifs n'est pas un facteur de distraction! Comment vouliez vous rester concentré avec une jeune femme aussi déroutante qu'Aoi.

Non pas qu'il ait fondamentalement un quelconque problème avec le fait qu'elle semble vouloir se rapprocher de lui ; à titre personnel il la trouvait charmante et, il fallait le reconnaître, plutôt jolie, le contraste entre ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et ses yeux translucides ne faisant qu'ajouter à son charme.

« Ajoutons que tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom, au moins dans tes pensées! » Persifla une petite voix dans sa tête qui fût vite réduite au silence.

Oui, mais voilà, il était là dans le cadre d'une mission et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire ami-ami avec la cliente.

Le jeune acupuncteur fût brutalement tiré de ses pensées par une violente lumière jaune qui brilla au travers de leur tente montée à la va vite.

« … Keikoku... on serait... »

la rumeur qui s'éleva l'instant d'après lui donna sa réponse.

-DEBOUT, ON EST ATTAQUÉ! Lança-t-il à son frère en bondissant sur ses pieds tandis que la lueur éblouissante d'une nouvelle boule de feu éclairait la tente.

-Gnééé... Laisse moi dormir, Anthony! Grommela Yulian qui avait du mal à émerger.

Anthony lui lança son sabre à la figure(« au moins si il ne le rattrape pas, ça suffira à le réveiller! ») avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur pour évaluer la situation ; en l'occurrence pas brillante : le flanc défendu par son pyrokinésiste de frère adoptif tenait bien entendu sans difficulté, mais les troupes du shogun étaient débordées sur tous les autres côtés.

-Yulian! Tu t'occupes de la protection rapprochée. Si un ennemi réussit à rentrer dans le campement, assure toi qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de faire du dégât. Ordonna le jeune homme avant d'aller porter assistance aux soldats.

L'ennemi était humain, constata t-il une fois à proximité du champ de bataille, et très nombreux mais ce n'était pas un problème pour des guerriers Mibu, comme le prouvait Keikoku à l'autre bout du camp : une première volée d'aiguilles d'acupuncture s'abattit sur les rangs de l'adversaire, frappant les yeux, la gorge, les tendons et autres points vitaux avec une précision diabolique malgré l'obscurité et la cadence que le guerrier piercé s'imposait. Cette vague de mort provoqua un flottement dans les rangs adverses dont profitèrent les guerriers Tokugawa, reprenant l'initiative. Une seconde volée d'aiguilles renforça encore leur avantage et Anthony pût aller en renfort d'un autre groupe en difficulté, puis un autre. Il vit que Keikoku faisait de même de son côté, quoiqu'on puisse soupçonner qu'il cherchait juste de nouveaux ennemis, ayant épuisé le stock sur son côté.

« … Yuan avait raison en l'adoptant. Au milieu de la bataille c'est un vrai fauve! »

La cadence de l'hécatombe provoquée par les guerriers Mibu n'empêcha toutefois pas un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes de traverser les lignes shogunales. Mais avant même d'avoir pu vraiment commencer leur travail de dévastation, ils eurent la surprise de tomber sur un gamin avec un katana au fourreau noir et une jeune femme qui semblait un peu perdue au milieu de cette bataille.

-Ah! Enfin de quoi me dérouiller un peu! S'exclama le garçon avant de s'élancer vers eux en trois bonds rapides.

Tous eurent la même pensée au même instant : ce gamin devait être fou pour se précipiter sur dix guerriers armés avec un sabre encore au fourreau ; et tous comprirent leur erreur lorsqu'ils virent la suite.

-La déferlante de mille lames! Prononça le garçon qui avait déjà à moitié dégainé au cours de sa charge.

Soudain, ce fût comme si le garçon avait eu trois corps : ils virent simultanément un coup de sabre déchirer leur chef de groupe de la clavicule jusqu'au diaphragme, une autre frappe éventrer un homme à gauche du groupe dans une diagonale ascendante et une troisième transpercer deux soldats de la droite. La suite du combat quant à elle ne pouvait être décrite tant le jeune homme semblait partout à la fois.

Un seul homme, situé à l'arrière garde du groupe, pût tourner les talons suffisamment vite pour s'enfuir.

-Bien essayé! Murmura Yulian en le voyant. L'envol de la cigogne!

Yulian se téléporta littéralement dans le dos de son adversaire, qu'il déchira d'un iai.

-Trop facile! Lança-t-il un sourire au lèvres avant de s'effondrer brutalement et de rendre son repas dans l'herbe humide.

Aoi s'approcha, inquiète, lorsqu'elle fût arrêtée par la main d'Anthony sur son épaule.

-T'inquiètes. Il n'a rien de grave. Dit-il avec un sourire avant de continuer à l'adresse de son petit frère. Une « déferlante de mille lames » et deux « envols de la cigogne » en enchaîné! Tu m'étonnes que tu ais la nausée!

-Ah! T'as vu qu'y en avait eu deux! Prononça difficilement le sabreur en tentant de se relever.

-Bien sûr, je suis ton frère quand même!

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'Aoi le fixait avec un sourire taquin.

-Qu'y a-t-il? S'enquit-il, soudainement inquiet.

-''T'inquiètes''... J'ai rêvé ou vous venez de me tutoyer?

Il y eut une seconde de réflexion du côté d'Anthony avant que ce dernier ne se confonde en excuses, remerciant l'obscurité de cacher la soudaine rougeur de ses joues.

-Ce n'est pas grave! Le rassura la cliente. Ça surprend juste un petit peu... Par contre je crois que vous pouvez retirer votre main. Murmura-t-elle.

Complètement mortifié, le jeune homme s'exécuta sous le regard hilare de la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à s'éclipser pour aller se recoucher.

C'est alors que Anthony remarqua que son petit frère s'était rapproché et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quelque chose dont la teneur se devinait rien qu'à l'expression de Yulian.

-Tu l'ouvres sur ce qui vient de se passer, je te bute! Lança le plus âgé, coupant les effets de son cadet.

« … Et encore, je vais pas me plaindre : j'ai juste Yulian sur le dos, qu'est ce que ça aurait été avec deux des quintuplés! »

* * *

Après le repas, pris avec ses trois gardes du corps, leur petite soeur et le compagnon de cette dernière, sire Yagyû monta rapidement dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'il ''tombait de sommeil''. Angelica le suivit afin de s'occuper de la surveillance de la chambre et de s'éloigner du bruit incessant de ses trois soeurs.

C'est donc tandis qu'elle était postée dans le couloir, à proximité du shôgi du bretteur, lorsqu'elle reçut une visite inattendue.

-Tiens! Toi aussi tu en as eu marre d'entendre les filles piailler? Demanda t-elle en voyant le samouraï aveugle qui accompagnait Tokito se diriger vers elle.

-J'avoue qu'une seule braillarde me suffit, trois c'est trop! Mais de fait c'est pour une autre raison que je suis là.

Voyant que visiblement le jeune guerrier voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, elle lui demanda de continuer.

-Voilà,... heu, Angelica, c'est ça?...

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de le laisser poursuivre sa demande.

-... En fait, je réfléchissais à faire un cadeau à Tokito, et comme votre père est forgeron...

Angelica comprit où... Akira (oui, c'était bien son nom autant qu'elle se souvienne) voulait en venir.

-Tu comptes lui offrir un nouveau sabre et tu veux mettre papa à contribution. OK, je lui passerais le message. Je ne garantie rien, ces derniers temps, monsieur creuse et creuse encore... on ne peut rien contre les vieilles habitudes ! Dit-elle avec une sorte de regret affiché.

Le jeune homme la remercia avec un sourire timide. Il se doutait bien que le forgeron de métier n'avait pas que ça à faire, surtout en temps de paix. Mais le plus dur pour Akira avait surtout été d'en parler, de s'abaisser à demander de l'aide. De l'aide pour un cadeau, déjà, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé mais si en plus il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour une fille... il n'en revenait pas lui même.

-Y'a vraiment pas de quoi! Lui répondit son interlocutrice. Tokito est aussi notre petite soeur, elle a toujours un bol qui l'attends chez nous, ne l'oublie pas... Et maintenant, si je puis me permettre un conseil, file avant qu'elle ne réveille toute l'auberge en te cherchant.

Akira, suivant le précieux conseil de son interlocutrice, s'apprêta à s'éclipser lorsque la jeune femme le rappela pour ajouter quelque chose.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à demander de l'aide, pas plus qu'à être attentionné avec une personne que tu aimes. Lui lança-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. Souviens-t-en!

Le samouraï la fixa avec des yeux ronds (façon de parler, bien entendu).

-Tu lis dans les pensées?

Le sourire d'Angelica s'agrandit, bien qu'il sembla que le visage de la jeune femme ne soit pas trop habitué à ce genre d'exercices.

-Absolument pas! Simplement avec ta façon toute timide de le demander il suffit d'être observateur et un peu psychologue pour comprendre que ça t'embêtait de venir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Un ''Akira! T'est où!'' tonitruant mit fin à la conversation et le dit jeune homme alla rejoindre sa colérique compagne, laissant Angelica à ses pensées.

« … Tokito est vraiment bien tombée, y'a pas à dire... Bon, ces histoires de cadeaux ça me fait penser que ça doit bientôt être l'anniversaire d'Anna... qu'est ce qu'on pourrait lui offrir?... »

un nouveau sourire s'invita sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une belle idée fît son chemin.

« Faudrait voir si les garçons peuvent pas avoir une grosse réduction sur la boutique de leur cliente. Ça ferait un splendide cadeau! »

* * *

Après encore une poignée de jours de voyages trop entachés de tension pour que quiconque profite du paysage de cette fin de printemps (leurs assaillants nocturnes avaient beau porter un équipement hétéroclite afin de brouiller les pistes, il était évident qu'ils étaient trop nombreux et trop bien organisés pour être autre chose que des soldats entraînés) le convoi de cadeaux pour le daimyo de Yamaguchi arriva à bon port et à point nommé pour la signature de l'alliance entre le shogun Hidetada (qui profita d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour saluer ses amis Mibu et leur offrir un saké) et le seigneur local. À l'occasion du déchargement de ces nombreux présents, les trois mercenaires purent d'ailleurs voir ce pour quoi ils se battaient depuis le départ : un sublime irotomesode (1) en dégradés de bleu, allant du bleu nuit en bas vers une teinte pastel presque blanche en haut. un motif de dragon presque blanc remontant jusqu'à un obi d'un bleu foncé proche du noir achevait de rendre le kimono époustouflant.

« Je comprends mieux l'importance de notre mission à présent! C'est vraiment un cadeau de roi! » Pensa Anthony en le voyant.

Le soir, loin du riche repas et des divertissements fastueux des officiels, Anthony et ses deux frères étaient cantonnés à un repas malgré tout agréable avec les soldats du château dans le corps de garde : une immense pièce en pierre de taille aux murs couverts de râteliers d'armes en tout genres. La plupart des soldats avaient rejoints leurs postes de guets au quatre coins du château et ne restait pratiquement plus en milieu de soirée que nos trois mercenaires et le capitaine de la garde, un petit homme jovial avec une épaisse moustache nommé Harada Sanosuke qui les interrogeait sur le voyage et leur travail de mercenaires.

-Donc si je résume : pour protéger les présents faits à notre seigneur, et en particulier le kimono réalisé par dame Tsukiteru, vous avez combattu des nezumis qui tentaient d'incendier l'atelier où le kimono était réalisé et plus tard vous avez empêché une petite armée de s'en prendre au convoi.

Le bonhomme éclata de rire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous valez comme mercenaires, mais en tout cas vous êtes bons pour raconter les histoires.

Yulian soupira devant autant d'injustice et de manque de reconnaissance de leur force, Anthony se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air de dire ''croyez ce que vous voulez'', quand à Keikoku... Lui ne suivait même pas la conversation.

-Et pourtant ce qu'ils racontent est vrai, capitaine. Lança la voix d'une personne qui venait d'entrer par la porte située derrière les trois mercenaires. J'ai moi même vu les nezumis en question.

Anthony et son plus jeune frère se retournèrent pour voir une Aoi Tsukiteru toujours aussi radieuse venir s'installer auprès d'eux.

-Ah! Ben... Écoutez, si vous le dites dame Tsukiteru! Finit par dire l'officier désarçonné.

Anthony se pencha vers sa voisine.

-On peut savoir ce que t... Vous faites là, Tsukiteru san?

« Décidément, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec le vouvoiement, mais c'est grave... »

-Et bien en fait je ne raffole pas des dîners officiels, surtout lorsqu'ils impliquent le shogun Hidetada... Dit-elle un peu gêné.

-On comprend! Prononcèrent simultanément Yulian et son chef d'équipe avec une grosse goutte sur la tempe.

-... Et donc j'ai préféré vous rejoindre pour la soirée. Ça ne vous dérange pas? Parce que franchement, vu les quantités d'alcool descendus par le shogun et les autres, je crois que ça risquait rapidement de devenir invivable.

-C'est sûr que connaissant ''le Tigre''... dit Yulian avec fatalité avant de tourner son regard vers les autres. Mais bon, nous on est des gens raisonnables...

Anthony le fusilla du regard, lui faisant ravaler la suite de sa réplique, qui à son grand malheur fût complétée par Aoi.

-C'est vrai, on peut peut être prendre un petit verre. Non?

Le capitaine se leva et commença à chercher dans les réserves.

-Le problème, finit-il par dire, c'est que les officiels ont piraté le tout-venant. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait? On se risque sur...

Il marqua une pause avant d'exhiber une curieuse bouteille un peu poussièreuse

-... Le bizarre?

Après quelques échanges de regards et autres, la bouteille fût ramenée et cinq verres servis.

-Ah! Vous nous avez sorti du vitriol? Demanda Keikoku, que le verre sous son nez venait de ramener sur Terre et qui venait juste de remarquer l'allure de la bouteille et de la boisson servie.

-Bah! Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Yulian en observant le contenu de son propre verre. Il a pourtant l'air honnête.

Sa voisine s'essaya à sentir l'odeur du curieux liquide avant d'ajouter que.

-Sans être franchement malhonnête, au premier abord, comme ça, il a l'air assez curieux.

-Il date de notre précédent seigneur. Expliqua Sanosuke avec un sourire. Du temps des grandes heures. Seulement on a du arrêter la fabrication, il paraît qu'il y a des gens qui devenaient aveugle, alors ça faisait des histoires.

Un léger froid s'en suivit et même une fois le tour de table terminé, personne n'osa toucher à son verre tout de suite.

Étonnamment ce fût Anthony qui, le premier se risqua à prendre une gorgée.

-Ah, faut reconnaître, c'est du brutal! Prononça-t-il, la gorge réchauffée par l'alcool.

Yulian goûta à son tour avant de murmurer les larmes aux yeux :

-Vous avez raison. Il est curieux.

Aoi regarda ses deux voisins avant de se mettre à rire.

-C'est mes terribles yojimbos, ça! J'ai connu une coréenne qu'en prenait au petit déjeuner! Se moqua-t-elle avant d'avaler à son tour quelques gorgées du breuvage... et de se brûler la gorge avec!

-...Je retire ce que j'ai dit! Faut quand même admettre que c'est plutôt une boisson d'homme!

Keikoku et le capitaine Harada avalèrent le leur sans faire de commentaire, mais le frisson qui secoua ces derniers laissa clairement comprendre que eux aussi l'avaient senti passé.

Après quelques gorgées supplémentaires, Yulian fît remarquer qu'il « lui trouvait un goût de pomme. »

-Y'en as! Fût le commentaire laconique de Sanosuke.

De fil en aiguille, les convives commencèrent à se resservir, vidant la bouteille... Puis en entamant une autre.

Environ une heure plus tard, tous les convives, à l'exception de Keikoku et de son immunité à l'alcool, avaient pris des couleurs voir même plus pour certain tels que Yulian qui comatait en ricanant comme un benêt.

L'alcool n'avait pas non plus tellement réussi à Aoi qui, toutes inhibitions tombées, taquinait à présent un Anthony ne sachant plus où se mettre, sans se rendre compte que son kimono s'était desserré et offrait maintenant un joli point de vue sur son décolleté.

-Vous savez, tout le monde voudrait que je me trouve un mari. Soupira-t-elle avec un regard languissant. Mais c'est teeeeellement difficile de trouver un homme beau et gentil comme vous Anthony-san!

Le jeune homme commençait à prendre une belle couleur carmine qui n'avait plus grand chose de lié à l'alcool, et son état ne fit qu'empirer lorsque sa jolie voisine s'effondra sur son épaule en laissant encore un peu plus glisser son kimono.

-Il est vraiment délicieux cet alcool! Murmura t-elle avant d'en avaler une nouvelle gorgée puis de s'endormir lentement.

C'est à cet instant que le tocsin sonna l'alerte, réveillant brutalement la belle et précipitant dehors les quatre hommes, plus ou moins rapidement selon leur degré d'alcoolémie.

* * *

Les filles et leur client avaient entamé l'avant dernier jour de voyage depuis une paire d'heures lorsque l'attaque se produisit.

Comme d'habitude Angelica ouvrait le chemin, suivie par sire Yagyû puis par les jumelles qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler. La chef d'équipe était inquiète : si elle avait voulu tendre une embuscade, ce bosquet de pins, situé sur une route relativement peu fréquentée, aurait constitué un lieu parfait.

-Les filles, soyez sur vos gardes! Lança-t-elle à ses sœurs. Si on doit être attaqué, ça aurait des chances d'être ici.

-C'est jamais que la troisième fois que tu nous dis un truc du genre aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer Lilian.

-Détends toi! T'est en train de tourner parano. Ajouta Malian.

C'est au moment où elle commençait à se dire que les jumelles avaient peut être raison qu'Angelica perçut le mouvement dans les branches. Instinctivement sa main vola vers la garde de Kutoneshira et elle sût que sire Yagyû avait eu le même réflexe ; réflexe qui leurs sauva la vie lorsqu'une volée de shurikens s'abattit sur eux l'instant d'après.

Immédiatement elle risqua un regard à l'arrière : les jumelles étaient saines et sauves ; leurs armes, plus légères que les katanas, avaient pu être dégainées suffisamment vite pour que leur manque d'attention ne soit pas mortel.

L'instant d'après, une poignée d'ombres tomba des arbres alentours et encercla rapidement le groupe en dégainant des armes de corps à corps diverses et variées. L'une des ombres leva la main à hauteur de son visage dans un signal, et immédiatement les autres se mirent en garde puis ne bougèrent plus.

Le chef des ninjas s'avança alors et retira sa cagoule noire, révélant un visage ridé mais durci par l'entraînement et des cheveux blancs coupés ras.

-Trois femmes comme gardes du corps! S'étonna-t-il. Curieux choix que tu as fait là, Yagyû. Mais au fond sans importance. Face à moi et les quinze chuunins sous mes ordres vous n'avez aucune chance.

Il eut un sourire dur.

-C'est terminé pour vous! Le clan Yagyû et l'école d'Iga viennent de perdre un brillant élément.

Il se tourna vers un de ses hommes, armé d'un katana.

-Ryû, tu t'occupes de lui! Les autres vous vous occupez des témoins. Ordonna-t-il.

-Pas si vite, vieil homme!

Angelica avait bondi de son cheval et tenté d'abattre le commandant ennemi d'une frappe de son sabre, mais ce dernier stoppa le coup à l'aide d'un poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture.

-Soit! Si tu veux mourir de ma main, jeune fille! Dit-il avant de dégainer un deuxième poignard et de se mettre en garde.

La jeune femme, de son côté raffermit aussi sa garde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les jumelles s'en sortaient avec le menu fretin et qu'il en était de même pour sire Yagyû contre son sabreur d'adversaire. Le plus important était donc qu'elle se concentre sur le vieux, qui semblait être le plus gros client.

Et d'ailleurs la preuve lui en fût donnée lorsqu'elle vit deux copies conformes de son adversaire se matérialiser devant elle.

« Trois contre un, ça va être sportif! Merci Yuan et ses missions foireuses! Si je m'en sors je le bute cet abruti! » Pensa-t-elle avec une froideur qui contrastait avec son propos.

* * *

Les trois mercenaires et le capitaine de la garde du château rejoignirent en vitesse le chemin de ronde de la forteresse afin de savoir pourquoi l'alerte avait été donnée.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que malgré l'obscurité, la raison était plus qu'évidente.

-Combien d'hommes à priori? Demanda Sanosuke à l'un de ses sous officiers lorsqu'il aperçut la petite armée qui se massait à distance des portes.

-Pas énorme, Harada-sama, peut être une centaine à première vue. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Ils ne sont clairement pas assez nombreux pour une attaque de masse et n'ont aucune arme de siège qui leur permettrait un assaut rapide. Attaquer une forteresse dans ces conditions est suicidaire et pourtant je ne vois pas d'autres raisons au fait qu'ils soient massés hors de portée de nos flèches l'arme à la main.

Les trois mercenaires échangèrent un regard (enfin, on peut émettre un doute concernant l'un d'entre eux) : eux voyaient tout à fait comment une petite unité de ce genre pouvait renverser une forteresse et cela sous entendait que l'armée d'en face comprenait au moins un adversaire de taille.

Les rangs de l'armée ennemie s'ouvrirent, laissant le passage à deux créatures tranchant nettement au milieu des soldats : un homme grand et squelettique, au teint maladif et au longs cheveux blancs, ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés d'une étrange façon : tirés et formant une queue de cheval sur la droite, libres sur la gauche avec de courtes mèches s'arrêtant au dessus de l'œil et une très longue lui descendant le long de la joue jusqu'au bas du visage. Cette dernière portait un interminable fourreau de bois laqué blanc sur lequel ne semblait pas apparaître la moindre trace de tsuba.

-Nodachi, à priori. Observa Yulian d'un oeil expert. Et pas un petit.

-Ou double kodachi. Nuança Keikoku dont le sérieux était comme d'habitude revenu avec la bataille.

« L'un ou l'autre, en tous cas je crois que les voilà nos armes de siège! » Pensa Anthony.

Sanosuke fit un signe à l'intention de ses hommes et les archers les plus proches s'éclipsèrent en laissant leurs arcs.

« … qu'est ce qu'ils font?... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion. La jeune femme s'était avancée vers la forteresse, monstrueusement sûre d'elle, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, juste hors de portée de flèches et de faire un signe aux défenseurs, un signe universel et connu dans toutes les civilisations : elle se passa le pouce sous la gorge avec un sourire glacial.

« On va tous vous massacrer, il n'y aura pas de prisonniers! Simple et efficace comme message. » Constata Anthony.

-Cette bonne femme nous nargue, mais elle nous a sous estimée! Murmura le capitaine de garde à gauche d'Anthony. Et ça va lui coûter la vie. ARQUEBUSES!

Un puissant bruit de tonnerre résonna dans la forteresse tandis qu'Anthony avait sa réponse quand à la disparition des archers.

Néanmoins, lorsque le calme fût revenu et la fumée de la poudre dissipée, la jeune femme se tenait toujours raide comme la justice au milieu du no man's land.

-QUOI! Hurla Sanosuke. VOUS L'AVEZ LOUPÉE.

-Non, Harada san. L'interrompit Anthony estomaqué. Vous ne l'avez pas loupée, elle a paré les balles avec son sabre. Elle a sans aucun doute fait plus de quinze mouvements mais je ne pourrais pas l'assurer.

Un silence de mort s'imposa sur la courtine avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par Yulian dont les yeux étaient plus habitués aux mouvements très rapides.

-En fait, elle en a fait douze. Mais ils étaient minutieusement calculés...

-...Et elle n'a pas dégainé, elle a paré avec le fourreau! Ajouta Keikoku.

« Mauvais, ça! Elle est sans doute plus rapide que moi. Seul Yulian peut faire jeu égal sur ce coup là »

-Bon, tous devant la porte! Ordonna Anthony à ses frères. Il va falloir intercepter tout ce petit monde avant qu'il n'entre.

-Mais. Intervint le capitaine de garde qui commençait à perdre pied tandis qu'il voyait la jeune femme continuer à avancer sous un feu nourri d'arquebuses et de flèches. Comment ça la porte? Vous pensez...

-Cette femme va la pulvériser pour livrer le passage à ses forces, c'est aussi simple que ça! Lança le chef des mercenaires avec une légère appréhension dans la voix.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte au moment où les tirs commençaient à se taire.

-Elle est pratiquement arrivée. Les tireurs n'ont plus de lignes de vue.

Le silence se fît avant qu'un cri venant de l'autre côté de la porte ne se fasse entendre.

-ZANGANKEN!

La porte trembla sur ses gonds, se fissura, mais les ferrures qui la renforçait semblèrent encaisser sans broncher.

-Vous voyez... elle ne peut pas... détruire la porte. Dit le capitaine Harada, malgré tout sidéré par la puissance de l'attaque.

Anthony ne répondit rien. Lui et ses frères sentaient l'aura de leur adversaire qui grandissait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« … Elle ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que la porte sois renforcée... » Pensa Anthony.

-ZAN!

« … C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas réussi du premier coup... »

-TE!

« … Mais vu la force qu'elle concentre... »

-TSU!

« … Là on va y avoir droit! »

-KEN!

La technique fit voler la porte en éclats, pulvérisant le fer et le bois avec la même facilité.

-Yulian! Tu t'occupes d'elle! Keikoku! Tu carbonise tous les soldats qui voudraient entrer!

« Pendant ce temps je m'occupe du cadavre ambulant! »

-Le premier qui a fini va aider les autres! Bonne chance!

**

* * *

**

**Section armurerie.  
**

**1 : Le nodachi, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent (j'écris pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas) est un très long sabre utilisé préférentiellement sur les champs de bataille, où l'envergure ne pose pas problème. Le meilleur exemple que je puisse donner est le sabre de Kyo (ou de Sasuke, ou de Kyoshiro), qui ne sont pas des katanas contrairement à la transcription erronée du manga.**

**Il est à noter qu'il n'est pas si rare qu'un fourreau de nodachi serve (moyennant la section de l'extrémité) de fourreau unique pour deux kodachis (voir Aoshi Shinomori dans Kenshin), c'est la raison de l'échange entre Keikoku et Yulian.**

**Section Drogues et poisons.**

**1 : Le poison à l'odeur d'amande amère auquel il est fait allusion ici est de l'acide cyanhydrique ou acide prussique (version solvatée du cyanure d'hydrogène). Poison extrêmement rapide s'il en est (la durée d'incubation est dans le meilleur des cas de l'ordre de la minute) il est sans antidote efficace.**

**Section Légendes japonaises.**

**1 : Les nezumis sont des sortes d'hommes-rats relativement intelligents (quelque part entre le singe et l'homme) et ayant approximativement la taille d'un gros macaque (voir le second cycle de « Okko »).**


End file.
